An Electrifying Journey
by Yellowdart1
Summary: A human named Davis was magically transported into another dimension. A magical dimension where ponies live. Follow Davis as he tries to fit in Equestria and discover what his real purpose is... I do not own My Little Pony all rights belong to Hasbro.
1. Chapter 1  The adventure begins!

**An Electrifying Journey**

**Chapter 1 – The adventure begins!**

**Announcement made on 3/05/2012**

**Hey guys! Yellowdart, the author of this story is here and ready to pull you into an adventure that you will never forget! I have 41 chapters and even more to come! You may have heard, most likely not, that some people take hours to read all the way to the newest chater! I just re-read it yesterday and it took me an hour to read from chapter 1- chapter 13! So hopefully you guys can stay that long. Please make reviews on anything but nonsense :) i will 100% read them!**

**Whenvi read my story yesterday, i realised that the first few chapters are not as good as the previous ones well, that is because i just started this writing thingy and you will see me become better in later chapter so... ENDURE! :)**

**And also, add me on facebook, name is Davis Yellowdart! **

**Now, i do not want to hold you any longer, let us begin...**

* * *

><p><strong>(READ THE ANNOUNCEMENT! THERE IS SOMETHING IMPORTANT THAT YOU GUYS SHOULD READ!)<strong>

It was a regular day for a human teenager named Davis, he was just about to reach home from school untill he saw his friend, Thomas, waiting impatiently outside his front door

_Odd ,why is he here?Oh yeah! I almost forgot that he was having a sleepover at my house tonight!_

He noticed me approaching the front yard. "Hey Davis!" he greeted with a wide grin on his face.

Davis and Thomas have something in common, they were bronies so that means that they like ... i mean loved my little ponies. Something they were too afraid to let anyone know.

"Ready for tonight? I've got Tons of things we could do!" he asked. "Yeah sure! hopefully that will not put me into trouble like last time." I reminded him about the situation where he set up a experiment in my kitchen and he blamed me for turning on the...machine which dirtied the whole kitchen.

A few hours later we were in my bedroom watching my little ponies: friendship is magic season 2 on my desktop. "Hey I have an idea!" he shouted with excitement. "Hit me" I said. "We could draw the type of ponies we want if we were characters in the show!" "Good idea!"

We sat on the worktable and started drawing pictures of the ponified version of ourselves. Thomas drew himself as a pegasus with black fur and flaming yellow mane and his cutie mark was a yellow lightning bolt. "Nice!" I commended. "Haha! Thanks! Yours looks awesome too." I drew an alicorn (A pony with a horn and wings) with a yellow fur (like fluttershy's) and a fire mane (Fire as in it has the colours of the fire) and I did'nt draw my cutie mark yet because I have not thought of one that represents me.

"Wheres your cutie mark?" Thomas asked.

"I have not thought of one"

"Hmmmmm, how about a ummm a. To be honest i also don't know what represents you"

"So I'm leaving it blank then"

"Awwww poor filly Davis" Thomas said, patting my head.

"Haha very funny" I said sarcastically.

I heard my Dad calling me to go downstairs and help him.

"Help me hold up those wires,son , while I go open the power switch"

I held up the wires and stared at them with frightened eyes.I noticed that some parts of the wire were not covered by rubber tubings.

"Ready?" my father shouted from the other corner.

"Y-yes" I said in a nervous tone.

"3...2...1" My father said.

After the number "1" I was suddenly in a dark blue room and around the place there were stars and and space.

I began spinning and when i attempted to move, my entire body felt immobilized. I began to panic and my eyed darted about the room. After spinning for about 15 times, I began to stop and I was now able to move and flex my muscles.

I saw an exit slowing approaching me and stopped a few metres away. I began walking slowly to it and put my left arm out and touched it. Once i touched it, my whole body was sucked out of the 'portal'. I find myself staring at a treehouse and i heard footsteps and people's mouths talking around me. _Hmmmm...that treehouse looks like...something I know...wait...Is'nt that Twilight's home?_ My heart began to beat loudly, not out of fear but out of excitement. _If I'm here that means... _"What is that?" A familiar voice asked from behind. When i turned around i saw the mane six staring straight at me. Well not exactly all six of them, there were Fluttershy, Twilight, Rarity and Applejack all staring at me with shocked expressions. "Look out! Looks like it's going to attack!" Twilight said while all of them began moving backwards.

"Um...hi?" I greeted nervously.

"Well looky here, it talks!" Applejack exclaimed.

"Umm of course! Why? You guys never seen a human before?" I questioned.

"What's a human?" Twilight asked.

"Well let me first introduce myself , I'm Davis, a regular human. Human is the 'species' I am classified under and i am also 14 years old, rather young in human age, so, any questions?"

"Interesting..." Twilight said while taking down some notes. "Where do you, 'humans', live?"

"We live on Earth , probably everywhere you go on Earth, you'll find at least one human."

"O-om-my, he has h-huge teeth." I heard Fluttershy whisper to Twilight. "Um, Davis was it? Are you a carnivore?" Twilight asked nervously.

"Nope, I'm an omnivore but i prefer meat to vegetables."

"That's it!" Applejack shouted and grabbed a rope from her saddle bag and started to laso me.

I managed to dodge the first few attempts but I was eventually caught "Ooof!" I shouted when i fell to the ground with a loud thud. "What was that for?"

"Ah aint lettin' an meat-eater cause harm in Ponyville" Applejack glared.

I was dragged into the library and I met.

"Hey Twilight! What took you so lo-...What is that? And why is he tangled on a rope?" Spike asked.

"Ill explain later Spike." Twilight answered.

I tried to break lose from the rope but it didnt budge.

"Alright! Enough movin' start talkin'. Firstly, explain why yer here" Applejack said with a serious look in her eyes.

"Are you interrogating me?"

"Answer the question!"

"Enough Applejack let me handle this" Twilight pushed Applejack away.

"I'm so sorry about that Applejack can sometimes be ...um"

"Rude?" I finished her sentence and got an angry stare from Applejack as a reward.

_Nice job smartass_ _that's one first impression gone wrong._

"And how do you know?" Applejack said, staring deep into my eyes.

"The show from my world tells a LOT about you ponies that's why i know your names and personalities"

"Wait? Shows?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah there is show in my world called 'My little pony : Friendship is Magic' and its starring you guys plus Rainbow dash and Pinkie pie and the other ponies."

"Well if you know so much about us? Then prove it" Applejack challenged.

"It's on." I started describing everypony one by one.

"...and there is Pinkie pie who is pretty much hyper-active, too hyperactive."

"Wow you really know so much about us."

"Sure do! I'm called a 'Brony' for a reason.

"Whats a brony? "

"Well, Twilight..." I began explaining about the bronies in Earth.

"Wow. So there are people like you who really love our show and they are called bronies?"

"Eeeyup" I answered, mimicking Big Mac.

"Aww just great now his is trying to sound like mah big brother." Applejack complained.

"Haha Big Mac IS a popular pony he even has a computer named Mac and its brand is Apple!"

"Wow really?" Applejack said in excitement.

"Nope but there IS such a brand which created such computer." That sentence made Applejack sad.

"What's a computer?" Twilight asked.

"Well i guess im going to give you lessons on human's world then i guess but later." I said.

"Really? OK! ill be waiting."

"Haha of course you will!"

"Ummm now that I told more about myself and where i came from, can you release me?"

"Wait ah minute. How are we suppose ta know that you aint gonna eat anypony?" Applejack 'interrogated'.

"Well...I don't really eat meat ALL my life ... maybe cupcakes or apples would also do and besides, I hate eating ponies I never even attempted to eat one! Never have and Never will." I said.

"Pinkie swear?" Twilight asked.

"Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye!" I giggled.

The rest giggled along with me.

"Your quite quiet Fluttershy." I noticed.

"W-w-well umm..."

"Haha! I love your personality! Shy around strangers and strong with friends! And i also love animals ... the cute and harmless ones only. Did i mention i have a pet cat?"

"Y-you do?"

"Eeeyup." I mimicked.

"It's getting dark you guys really should be going home."

"What time is it?"

"Oh 5 in the afternoon."

"Hmmm i need a place to stay."

"You can stay here if you want." Twilight explained.

"Nah i think im going over to Fluttershy's I really need her to act normal, I' ve seen her act normal before. Besides she's the one who is the hardest to gain trust from."

Fluttershy begin to look down and kick Twilight's floor.

"Haha I agree! Alrighty! Im headin back to the barn I still got things to handle back there." Applejack explained as she and Rarity headed out of the door.

"Well Fluttershy should we get going?" I asked.

"I-I guess." she said nervously.

"Ok see ya Twilight!" I waved goodbye to Twilight and Spike.

After 5 minutes of walking, i began to see Fluttershy's cottage.

"That's your house over there right?"

"Y-y-yes."

"Fluttershy relax! I'm not gonna eat you or anything!"

I heard Fluttershy squeal under her breath.

I find Fluttershy' s house rather...peacefull. It has a small fireplace in one place and some comfortable cushions and the rooms are rather well furnished.

"Where's Angel?"

"Oh he must be outside with th-the rest." Fluttershy answered soflty.

_Finally talking! _"I always wonder how you put up with that bunny? I-I mean his quite ... mean? I guess." I explained.

"Ohhh he is not that bad."

"Haha for you! I'm better off with my pet cat."

"What's it's name?"

"Sulfur."

"That's a nice name." Fluttershy complimented.

"Thanks! Finally! A kind word I've been waiting for from your mouth." I sighed.

"O-oh y-you were?"

"Of course!"

"Oh ok I-I'm going to go make your bed."

About half an hour later, Fluttershy already finished making the couch (sofa) comfortable.

"Thanks Fluttershy."

"N-no problem It was not that hard anyway."

When I touched Fluttershy's back I could feel her cringe but once i rubbed it for a while and i could feel how soft and warm it was and then i could see that she was starting to relax. Eventually i noticed her sleeping on the couch (sofa) peacefully. I looked at her sleeping position and my heart melted of extreme cuteness.( I mean you should know right? )

I sat beside her and continued to rub her back while i thought of what happened today, the mane six, the 'interrogation' , Fluttershy, and the wires i held before i came here and eventually i lay my head on fluttershy's back and started to drift to sleep.

**So how was it guys? It was my very first story so take it easy on the reviews just tell me my mistake and ill try to improve so hope to see you guys enjoying this!**

**PLEASE READ THE ANNOUNCEMENT I HAVE SOME IMPORTANT STUFF TO SAY**

**Peace! :)**


	2. Chapter 2  Clothes

** An Electrifying Journey**

**Chapter 2 – Clothes**

I was in a dream and I was in ... ponyville, hanging out with the people...I mean ponies I want to hang out with most until I was awoken by someone who i thought was my mother and tried my best to get back to the dream but sadly, I woke up accidentally and I was taken aback at what I saw, I was Fluttershy's house and beside me, peacefully sleeping was Fluttershy. My heart melted...again from the extreme cuteness of how she slept. ( I can't describe it sorry )

I got up as quietly as possible, not wanting to wake up miss sleeping beauty on the couch, I giggled at that idea. I had nothing else to do so i went to the kitchen and made breakfast. I wonder if ponies eat pancakes.

Half an hour later I was done making breakfast so I went to wake up Fluttershy. I decided to poked her body a few times but she only shifted such that her back was facing me so I poked her back instead and after about 5 pokes, she tried to smack my finger away as though it were a fly. I gave up and gave Fluttershy a nudge and told her to wake up. She told me to wait for 5 more minutes.

"Ok fine but for five minutes only ok?" I commanded as though i was her mother.

I thought i heard her saying okay so I went to the dining table to have my breakfast ... Pancakes! with butter and sugar on top.

I manage to eat halfway through the pancake then i saw Fluttershy stumbling onto the dining table.

"Good morning" I greeted her.

"go...od morning" she greeted back.

Suddenly she open her eyes wide and said "Ohmigosh! Breakfast! I forgot to make breakfast! Im so sor-"

"Don't worry Fluttershy i already made breakfast."

"Oh. Y-you did not have to."

"It's the least I could do to repay you, now eat before your pancakes get cold." I commanded.

"P-pan- what?" She wondered.

"Pancakes. It's what we eat back in my world. Try it, I made it myself."

"O-ok." She said before taking a nibble of my pancake.

"I-it's DELICIOUS!." She commended with a shocked and pancake-filled face. _Cute_

_"_Glad you like it."

"Y-you should teach me h- of course i-if you don't mind that is." She asked

I began to teach her how to make pancakes well it was hard for her because she did not have hands, only hooves.

I helped her with her chores until noon then we went out together to Sugar Cube Corner to have Lunch. When we were there, we saw Twilight chatting with and Rainbow Dash.

"Hey Fluttershy! Hi Davis! How was the night?" Twilight asked.

"Oh comfortable I have a very soft pillow." I answered, nudging Fluttershy when i said 'pillow'. She giggled.

"Whose that? And what is it?" Rainbow asked.

Twilight began explaining to Rainbow Dash about Earth, the show and the bronies. She slowly digest what Twilight just said and finally got the idea.

"Oooooh so you like us?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Eeeyup." I said, mimicking Big Mac again.

"Oh then whose your favorite pony? Is it me? It's me right?" She said with excitement.

"W-well ... no, my favorite is Fluttershy and that's another reason why i chose to sleep at her cottage yesterday." I answered, looking at fluttershy.

I started to see her face blush as she looked down.

"Well whose your second?"

"Might as well tell you my whole list." I sighed. "My most favorite pony is Fluttershy, then Twilight, followed by ummm... Princess Luna."

"Oh yeah! Speaking about the princess's, I've sent a letter to the princess last night. So she should reply so-."

"Twilight! Twilight!" I heard Spike call out from behind. "There's a letter from the princess."

Spike cleared his throat.

_My faithful student, Twilight Sparkle,_

_I would love to meet this 'human' soon so_

_if it would'nt mind coming to the palace three days from now,_

_I would love to see it and have a chat_

_until then, _

_Your teacher, Princess Celestia._

"Well I don't mind since I've got nothing to do on that day." I said

"It's settled then, were leaving for Canterlot three days from now." Twilight exclaimed.

"What do you mean 'we'?" Rainbow asked.

"Were going there together."

"Oh! Oh! Going where? Can I come? Is it a party? I love parties! Hey whose that? Is he a monkey? His new right? Cause I've met everypony in Ponyville but not that a-" _So on so forth_.

I knew it by the time she started talking, you can never miss such a high-pitched voice ... Pinkie Pie.

Twilight began explaining to her about me, my world, the show, the letter and where we were going.

I saw Applejack approaching, with Rarity beside her.

"Howdy Davis! How's yer night?"

"Great, really nice! Slept comfortably with Fluttershy last night." She blushed, again.

"Were going to Canterlot in three days girls so get ready." Twilight said.

"What? Why?" Rarity asked.

"The princess wants to meet Davis."

"By the way,Rarity, can you make me new clothes? I' m not sure this will last long." I asked, pointing at my shirt.

"Oh! I'd love to darling! Why don't you come to my place today and we will get started?" She said, excited.

"Alright." I answered.

We continued to chat for another half an hour and afterwards, we split-up. (me following Rarity to her place). When we arrived I was greeted by Sweetie Belle.

"Who is this sister?" she asked.

"Oh, his Davis I'll be making clothes for him today."

"Hello, Sweetie Belle." I greeted, petting her head.

"How do you know my name?" she asked curiously.

"W-well umm I-I." I staggered.

"I told him about you." Rarity said, winking at me.

"Well Davis should we start?" she asked.

"Of course. See ya Sweetie Belle." I waved at Sweetie Belle, who waved back.

It took an hour for Rarity to take measurements of my shirt and pants. Afterwards, she began on making my shirt. I went downstairs to find Sweetie Belle drawing.

"What are you drawing?" I asked her.

"I saw what you and my sister were doing upstairs, you know? Taking the measurements. So i want to help by making designs."

I chuckled "Ok but no gems please, maybe that will help you get your cutie mark."

I grabbed the stack of papers beside her and was astonished at how beautiful the shirts are drawn. "Wow Sweetie Belle this drawings are very very nice."

"You think so?" She asked.

"Yeah I think I will go ask your sister to make these." I said as i went upstairs to show Rarity her drawings and in response, she gave me a surprised face.

"These are beautiful! Who drew it?" she asked.

"Your sister, Sweetie Belle." I answered pointing at Sweetie Belle who was right behind my right leg.

"Wow Sweetie belle these are beautiful!. Can you make me more?" Rarity asked.

"With pleasure!" Sweetie Belle answered, her eyes shining. She ran downstairs to make more designs. "Well I guess I'm going to watch Sweetie Belle draw then!" I told Rarity as i went out of the room and downstairs to watch Sweetie Belle draw.

After two hours to waiting, Rarity was done making 3 pairs of shirt and pants.

"Thanks Rarity! But can you me one more thing?." I asked.

"Of course, darling! What is it?" she answered with excitement.

"Could you make me and underwear?"

"What is an 'underwear'?"

I began drawing templates of an underwear an began explaining which material it is made of and how to make it and so, she ran upstairs and began making my underwear.

After half an hour, she gave me three new underwear and i went downstairs to see Sweetie Belle looking at me with glistening eyes.

"Davis! The Cutie Mark Crusaders are coming here anytime soon so I was wondering if you want to play with us?" She asked.

Rarity came downstairs and explained, "Sweetie Belle you can't play here! You might ruin the entire place!"

"Don't worry Rarity. I'll bring them outside. Ill look after them dont worry."

"Ok Davis, if you say so."

A few minutes later, the CMC (Cutie Mark Crusaders) arrived and we went out to play.

"Hey let's play catching! Davis is it!"

"W-wait...what?" I questioned and the three fillies started running off.

"Haha! Come here you!" I shouted as I after them.

After two hours of playing, the sun started to set and Applebloom and Scootaloo began to head home.

"Come on Sweetie Belle time to go home!" I called as though I was her mother. She trotted behind me as we went inside the carousel boutique. When I went inside I could smell the fragrance of something being cooked, I went to the kitchen to see Rarity cooking eggs.

"Ooooo Eggs!" I said which startled Rarity.

"Oh back already? How were they?"

"We had a very fun time together. So what else is for dinner?" I asked.

"We have hay, eggs, grass."

"W-well i guess ill be having h-ha- I mean eggs only." I answered as I heard a knocked on the door. I opened it to find Fluttershy standing outside.

"Oh. Hello again Fluttershy. Come in." I greeted as I invited her into the Boutique. "Why are you here?"

"Rarity and I were planning f-for a sleepover tonight." She whispered.

"Oh i guess I have to sleep here as well then." I chuckled and we went together to the kitchen.

"Oh Fluttershy your right in time for dinner." Rarity said as she used her magic to bring the plates to the dining table.

We all sat on the chairs which were pillows stacked on top of one another. We began eating and we finished within half an hour. I told them that I will wash the dishes and by the time I was done, they were already in the room fixing the bed, I went to the washroom to wash my face and gurgle.

When I was done I lay on the bed beside Rarity's bed and I looked to my left and saw Fluttershy beside me looking at me and closed her eyes.

_Cute_, I thought as i began petting her side.

I wonder what is this ... a dream? ...I hope not ...and if it is i hope it will never end, i thought in my head as I began to sleep.

**So how do you find this chapter?**

**Please review so that I can see how to improve my stories. Thank you**

**-yellowdart1**


	3. Chapter 3  The Everfree Forest

**An Electrifying Journey**

**Chapter 3 - The Everfree Forest**

I woke up with a yawn, rubbed my eyes and sat up. I looked around the room to find the two mares and the filly still sleeping. I looked at the clock hanging on the wall opposite the beds. It shows 8 am. I got up to wash my face and took a shower and changed to the clothes that Sweetie Belle and Rarity made for me. I loved the shirt. It is sky blue in colour and has my name on it with a few more signs on beside it. Plain but i like it. I went back to the room to check on the ponies who were still sleeping soundly. It was 9 am already so I went to the kitchen to make breakfast, waffles.

_Hmmm I wonder If they have peanut butter._ I checked the cupboards for the ingredients and started to make waffles. When I was done, I placed everything on the dining table, including the peanut butter and chocolate and jam. I heard footsteps ... I mean hoovesteps coming down from the stairs.

I saw Rarity who looked at me with tired eyes.

"Just in time for breakfast. Good morning." I greeted.

"Good morning. I see you made breakfast. Thank you." she said gratefully.

I pointed at the waffles and told her, "waffles, we eat this back in my world. Come try some."

I heard more hoovesteps coming downstairs. I saw Fluttershy coming down with Sweetie Belle. I greeted them 'good morning' and they greeted back. I invited them over to the dining table and we started eating breakfast.

After breakfast I waved them goodbye as I headed over to Twilight's house.

When I was there I knocked on the door and after a few seconds it opened and I saw Spike poking his head out.

"Twilight! Davis is here!" he shouted.

"Let him in!" She shouted back.

Spike invited me inside and I took a look around her house. I saw large bookshelves and a huge pile of books stack in the middle of the room and Spike picked up two books and started to clean up the mess. I saw Twilight coming downstairs.

"Hello Davis! Your here early."

"Haha Yeah... I got nothing to do there at the boutique so I thought of coming here and start my lesson on my world." I explained.

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot about that lesson so shall we get started?" She asked as she used her magic to grab a quill and a piece or parchment and looked at me with excited eyes.

"Alright..." I sat with her on the sofa and began to tell her about the huge towers, the cars, the houses, the boats, the computers. This lesson took at least 3 hours because once I was done with my 'lecture' it was time for lunch.

Spike made sandwhiches containing hay and some flowers and I look around for anything I could eat and he brought in cupcakes and eggs into the dining table.

We started eating lunch and right after, Twilight sat on the sofa and signalled me to sit beside her to continue my lesson. I shook my head and walked towards the sofa. After another hour on her lesson she had an entire stack of papers on the side table.

"Interesting." she said as she scan through the notes she wrote. I stood up and browse the bookshelves for books to read until I heard the door open.

I turned around to see Fluttershy with a worried look on her face.

"Tw-twilight, D-davis I need your help!" she pleaded as she tried to catch her breathe.

"What's the problem?" asked Twilight.

"I-I checked my... chicken coop and ... I noticed t-that ... one was missing a-and I saw ... the Cutie M-mark Crusad-ders running into the ...E-everfree forest." She said, panting.

"Then we'd better hurry to get them back." Twilight told me.

"Ok Fluttershy, you stay here while me and Twilight go look for them ok?"

Fluttershy nodded and so Twilight and I quickly ran to the direction of the Everfree forest.

Once we were in the Everfree forest, we decided to walk instead to catch our breathe. I look around the place for any sign of the girls, but to no avail...

I was starting to get creeped out by the forest's sinister atmosphere until I heard somepony shout, "Here chick-chick-chicken!"

Twilight and I looked at the direction from which the sound came from and we ran to that direction and saw Applebloom looking around the place, I'm assuming she was looking for the chicken.

"Applebloom!" Twilight shouted and she galloped to Applebloom.

"Where's Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle?" Twilight asked.

"Here!" I heard Sweetie Belle shout from behind us. We turned around and saw Scootaloo holding a chicken using her mouth and Sweetie Belle just walking to us.

"We should be heading back, Twilight." I warned Twilight and she nodded and we headed back out of the forest.

But on our way out, I heard a deafening roar. I turned around and my heart skipped a beat from what I saw, A Manticore! And its heading towards us!

"RUN!" I yelled and Twilight and the fillies galloped as fast as they can. I looked behind and saw the manticore catching up. _They won't make it at this rate!_ So I ran right and the Manticore followed me instead of the ponies. _At least now they will be safe_. I jumped over roots and small puddles as I try to lose the Manticore.

After 3 minutes of running, I hid behind a tree and catch my breath. I looked behind to see where the Manticore was and it was just a few trees away. I looked ahead to see a small structure. _It must be where the mane six got the elements from_ but I noticed between me and the old structure was a deep canyon.

I heard footsteps approaching ... the Manticore. I had no other choice so I ran towards the canyon and tried to cross the old wooden bridge. The bridge began rocking from left to right, almost making me fall. I managed to cross over and I looked behind to see the Manticore also attempting to cross over.

_I have no other choice_. I took out a small penknife from my pocket and started to cut the rope that is attached to the bridge. When I cut the rope, the bridge fell, bringing the Manticore along with it. I looked down the canyon to witness it's death.

I thought of any way to cross the canyon but when I looked to the sky, I noticed that it was getting dark so I headed to the palace, trying to ignore the spooky trees and the creepy carvings on the wall of the palace. I went upstairs to find a huge hallway and I stayed inside one of the rooms. Once it reached around 7 at night, the room got very dark such that it was hard for me to see my own hand. I huddled in a corner and waited ... for Twilight and her friends to find me.

After what seemed like an hour of waiting, my eyes began to get heavy and I slowly closed them and slept.

**BANG!** A loud thud from downstairs woke me up. I decided to check what it was. I went down the stairs slowly and I heard hoovesteps coming up the stairs and I heard some ponies talking. I went down the stairs slowly and cautiously. When I turn a corner I came face to face with Twilight, which scared me causing me and her to shout.

"Davis! Im so glad your safe!" Twilight shouted and nuzzled me.

"Me too." I smiled and rubbed her mane.

I tried to see who was behind her and I saw Applejack and Rarity. _Hmm they must have been there for their sisters._

"We should get going now." Rarity said.

Twilight and I nodded our heads. We ran out of the palace and into the dark creepy forest again. We came to the canyon and I noticed that the bridge was fixed back to normal. One by one, we crossed the bridge slowly. And once all of us had finished crossing we ran (they galloped) out of the forest.

We were finally out of the forest and I lay on the ground and thanked them for saving me.

"No problem! We'll always be there when ya need us!" Applejack said.

"Now, what must you say to Davis?" Twilight asked the CMC with a stern voice.

Each of them approached me and mumbled, "W-were s-sorry, Davis. We only wanted to help Fluttershy get her chicken back."

"B-but next time tell me then we could go ask for help ok?" Fluttershy told them.

"Ugghhhh ... I think I need to rest." I whined as I trudged into Fluttershy's cottage and fell on the sofa and started to sleep.

A few hours later I woke up and saw that everypony was gone and there was a blanket on me and I saw a pony right beside me sleeping, it was Fluttershy. I wrapped my arm around her and then I heard her talk.

"Davis? A-are you awake?"

"Yeah."

She turned around to face me and she said.

"I just want to say thank you, for what you did for me today."

"No problem." I smiled.

"A-and sorry for putting your life at risk."

"No worries, Fluttershy, anything to help."

She nuzzled my neck and I brought her closer to me and we started to sleep. _Hmmmmm I've spent this 3 nights in ponyville, sleeping with Fluttershy_. I wondered, recalling what happened today.

**End of chapter 3 ( I really should stop sleeping with Fluttershy beside me. But i guessed it made more sense to sleep in her house since it was the nearest.)**


	4. Chapter 4  Party

**An Electrifiying Journey**

**Chapter 4 - Party**

"Davis." I heard a soft whisper calling me.

"Uggggghhhh ... yeah?" I groaned.

"I-It's time for b-breakfast."

"Ok wait, Fluttershy ... why are you so soft?" I noticed when I started to tighten my grip on her and opened one eye to see Fluttershy standing infront of me and I looked at what I was holding and I noticed it was a pillow.

"Oh! No wonder why!" I smiled, emitting a giggle from Fluttershy.

"Come on! Breakfast is going to get cold!" She bit my hand lightly and pulled it.

"Ok ok!" I whined and got up and dragged myself to the dining table. I was astonished from what I saw on the dining table.

"W-wow Fluttershy you made all these?" I asked.

"Yes It was easy."

"B-but you don't have hands like me!" I said, staring at the pancakes on the table.

"You don't need hands."

"Ohh?" I questioned.

"I used my mouth." she smiled.

"O-o-oh I-I see." I felt digusted at that.

We sat around the table and began to eat the pancakes.

"Wow Fluttershy, these are really good!" I commended as I take the first bite on the pancake.

She blushed and we continued to eat the pancakes. After a while, were about to finish eating our breakfast until we heard a knock on the door.

"who could that be?" Fluttershy wondered as she made her way to the door.

"Davis! Pinkie Pie wants to see you!" Fluttershy shouted.

I walked to the the door, wiping the butter off my mouth.

"Good morning Pinkie." I greeted her.

"Good morning Davis! I came to tell you about the super duper party I'm setting up for you today in the afternoon!" Pinkie Pie said excitingly.

"W-wait a party?" I asked, shocked.

"Yup! There is this huge party I set up and invited everypony and I mean EVERYPONY in ponyville to come and celebrate this party since you new of course! So you can make even more friends and won't get those weird faces you get when walking around ponyville!" She explained.

"O-oh ok ... what time is it going to start?" I questioned.

"Its at 3 in the afternoon! Okey dokie! I got to go! I have more invitations to send!" Pinkie said before handing over an invitation card and hopping away from the cottage.

I closed the door and walked towards the sofa. I read the invitation in silence until Fluttershy asked what did Pinkie Pie told me and I handed over the invitation card to her.

"I don't feel like going." I mumbled.

"What? Why? It is you party! You have to go!" Fluttershy persuaded.

"B-but she said that everypony will be going! I am not good in social gatherings with strangers, sure I can handle social gatherings when everyone is my friend, but with strangers, who are ponies! I-I don't feel like it."

"Awwww come on! I promise you will enjoy it there!" Fluttershy pleaded with a wide grin and sparkling eyes. _Cute._

I sighed "Ok fine I'll go... so anything else you want me to help you with?"

"No ... I don't think so."

"Ok. I'll go check on the others then! See ya later Fluttershy!" I waved to her as I went out to have a walk around Ponyville.

"Hmmmm I have already visited ummm... Fluttershy, Twilight and Rarity. So now I have a choice to either visit Applejack, Rainbow Dash or Pinkie." I pondered as I walked around town.

"Well... Pinkie is out because she has to get the party ready ... Rainbow can be anywhere now ... so Applejack it is then!" I turned to the direction of Sweet Apple Acres and started to walk there.

"I could also go with Rainbow only if I meet her along the way."

After about 15 minutes of walking, I have arrived at Applejack's barn. _So Rainbow is out then_.

As I walked towards the barn I heard giggles from behind. I turned around and saw a nearby bush shaking. As I slowly approached it, I heard someone talk.

"SsshhhH! His coming!" I was assuming it was Applebloom. _Lets have some fun shall we? _ I thought to myself as I rummaged through the bush beside them to scare them. I heard more giggles as I raised my hand over the bush which I thought they were hiding in then I thrust my hand inside and grabbed something inside.

"Gotcha!" I shouted as I raised Applebloom and tickled her belly. She kept laughing and kicking around as I held her up.

"Noooo! The monster has captured Applebloom!" shouted Scootaloo as she emerged from another bush and tackled me.

"Ow!" I said sarcastically as I pretend to rub my leg in pain.

"Get him!" chuckled Applebloom as she fought free from my grasp. Sweetie belle emerged from another bush and tackled me too.

"Uggggghhh!" I pretended to be in pain and fell down as I made my tongue stick out of my mouth and closed my eyes.

"Oh no!" Sweetie Belle yelled.

"We killed him!" I took a peek and noticed them approaching me .

"Gotcha now!" I yelled and grabbed Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle by their front hooves. They shouted in fright.

Applejack just deposited all her apples onto the storage area of the barn when she heard shouts and giggles.

"Now what could that be?" She wondered and walked to the source of all the noise. She chuckled at walk she saw.

"Applebloom! Help! The monster got us!" giggled scootaloo.

Applebloom headbutted me and I pretend to fall from the impact.

"Howdy Davis! I could see that your having fun here!" Applejack greeted.

"Hey Applejack! Yeah ... having lots of fun!" I laughed as I tried to get the fillies off me.

"Hehe. Ok girls I think you got the monster already." Applejack told the fillies.

I stood up and dusted myself. "Yeah ... game over."

The fillies whined as I approached Applejack.

"So why are ya here Davis?" Applejack asked.

"I don't know ... maybe you got any job for me before the party?" I questioned.

"What party?"

I was about to explain to her until Pinkie suddenly popped out of a bush and hopped towards us.

"Hey Applejack your invit- Oh hi Davis! Does she know?" Pinkie asked. I shook my head to her.

"Okie Dokie! Applejack, your invited to Davis's welcome party!" Pinkie Pie explained as she gave Applejack the invitation card.

"Oh ...uuuuh ok." Applejack responded as she read the card. Pinkie hopped back to Ponyville.

"So it's this afternoon huh?"

"Eeeyup! And since it is still like hours before the party, I wondered if you got anything for me to do here." I explained.

"Oh ok. I do need some help in harvesting these apples since Big Mac is off to Appleloosa."

_Hmmm I wonder why_. "Ok I guess I could do that." I followed Applejack, leaving the fillies behind to play on their own.

After Applejack taught me how to buck apples of off trees, she asked me to try it. I side kicked the apple tree as hard as I can and, to my astonishment, all the apples and some leaves fell and I did'nt feel any pain at all!

"Nice job!" Applejack commended. "But next time ... don't do it so hard."

"Haha! Ok Applejack!" Applejack pulled the apple cart away as I continued to buck more apples.

After hours of apple bucking Applejack and I stopped to get ready for the party. I wore the clothes that Rarity made for me and headed together to the party with Applejack and the fillies. We stopped at the library to meet the others and we made our way to Sugar Cube Corner.

When I stepped in Sugar Cube Corner, I was greeted by many ponies who I don't know. After introducing myself, I went to consume some snacks. After Pinkie gave me my welcome party cake, we turned up the music and I began dancing awesome moves that I learned back on Earth.

The party ended at around 11pm and Twilight asked the rest to sleepover at the library since tomorrow is the day when we leave for Canterlot to meet the Princesses.

When we were in the library, I began telling them the fanfictions about them back on Earth. They all liked the stories except for the clopfics though ... I, myself, hate them.

"By the way girls, The Grand Galloping Gala is two weeks later so maybe tomorrow I'll ask the Princess if she could invite all 7 of us!."

"I love to see the Grand Galloping Gala! But I might not like it, I remember watching you guys mess up at the Gala."

All of them started to look sad. "Oh sorry! I did not mean to remind you guys about that."

"It's okay, darling." Rarity said.

"Yeah! Anyway, we had afterwards." Rainbow exclaimed.

I smiled after thinking of Princess Celestia actually enjoying the destruction the mane six left.

"Okay I think we should go to sleep now." Twilight yawned, going upstairs to her bedroom.

"I agree, were gonna have a busy day ahead of us tomorrow. Applejack reminded.

"Oh yeah! I still need my beauty sleep!" Rarity complained.

The mane six went upstairs while I stayed to sleep on the sofa.

Fluttershy stopped and asked, "Davis? You coming?"

"Nahh. I'm okay here." I stretched and stared at the ceiling.

Flutteryshy approached me and nuzzled me. "You need some company?"

"No need. Now you go sleep. I'll seee you tommorow. Goodnight." I rubbed her back and she went upstairs to join the others."

_Ahhhhhh... the longer I stay here, the more I get worried about my family on Earth. I have had a fun time here but I have to go home eventually_. I thought to myself as I shut my eyes and slept.

**Hope you guys like it!**

**More chapters coming in soon!**

**-Yellowdart1**


	5. Chapter 5  Luna

**An Electrifying Journey**

**Chapter 5 - Luna**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys I saw one review so far and I guess that ok but I don't really like what it says much.<strong>

**I might put Davis in a relationship but I'll think abut it first.**

**Now ... ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

><p>I was woken up by the sunlight seeping through the window. I yawned and walked to the washroom to get myself ready for the morning.<p>

After washing up, I went to make breakfast.

It took me an hour to get breakfast ready, I looked at the time and saw that it was 9am. I went upstairs to wake up the ponies.

"Hey girls, wake up! Breakfast is ready!" I knocked hard on each of the doors.

I waited for a while and knocked again and the first to come out was Twilight.

"Come on or were going to miss the carriage!" Twilight called out.

"What time are we leaving?" I asked Twilight.

"At 11am."

I knocked hard on the door and out came Fluttershy, followed by Rainbow and Rarity. In the other room, Pinkie came out hopping followed by Applejack, who seemed to be wide awake.

"You already made breakfast?" Yawned rainbow.

"Yup! Only Fluttershy knows how to make it." I winked at Fluttershy, who smiled.

We all gathered at the dining table. "What is this?" Applejack asked.

"Pancakes! We use to eat this back in my w-w" I was cut off by Pinkie who was munching down on the pancakes.

"It's delicious!" Her eyes seem to sparkle.

After breakfast, we packed up and I changed to the clothes I wore when I came here, its already clean, after I put it in Rarity's laundromat.

We went to the fields and wait for the carriage to arrive.  
>After about 15 minutes of waiting, I saw a white coloured carriage slowly decending, with two royal guards pulling it.<p>

They stopped infront of us and Twilight flashed the letter to them and they nodded their heads, signalling that we are cleared to enter the carriage. We were off as soon as all of us were in.

I felt a sudden push as the carriage started to ascend to the skies and afterwards, we were well on our way to the castle. After what seemed like half an hour, we were on the castle grounds and one royal guard approached the carriage and said in a stern tone.

"Follow me, the princess is expecting you to be in the throne room as soon as possible." We followed him through the grand stairs, the huge castle hallway and eventually we reached a huge red door. I estimated it to be as tall as five ponies on top of one another.

The throne room doors began to open and we walked in to the throne room.

"Remember to kneel." Twilight whispered nervously.

The closed behind us and right in front, I saw two thrones, one bigger than the other. I saw the princess sitting on it and princess luna beside her.

They stared at me curiously. We knelt down together. The ponies do it their way. For me, I just knelt down and bowed my head.

Princess Celestia stood up and motioned for us to stand.

"Princess, this is Davis, the person I told you about in my letters." Twilight said.

"Hello Davis, I am Princess Celestia and this is my sister, Princess Luna, it's nice to meet you, after all the letters that Twilight has been sending these past few days, I was waiting for this day." Celestia greeted sternly.

"It's nice to meet you too, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. I'm sorry to ask but what do you mean 'all the letters'?" I asked, trying to be as polite as possible.

"Did Twilight not tell you? She and her friends writes at least one letter to me each day telling me about you." She explained.

"So you all were writing about me this whole time?" I asked, looking at the mane six. They nodded their heads.

"According to Twilight's letters, your a human right?"

"Yes"

"Twilight also told me that you came from another world. If so, how did you come to Equestria?"

"I am not sure. Before coming here, I saw the entire galaxy ... then I saw an opening and when I walked through it, I arrived here, in Equestria."

"I see." She thought about what I said, came close to me. She was actually as tall as me and the other ponies are only as tall as from my feet to my elbow! _Well, she IS an alicorn_.

"So, can you tell me about your world?" She asked.

I began to explain about Earth, it's condition, environment, the show, the stories, and about them being an animation.

"So we were just made to entertain these 'kids' who are like our fillies but only in your world?"

"Yes but after a while it became popular among the teenagers and began a community known as the bronies. They are people who liked you guys, and the show. But as many bronies there are, there are even more haters, eventually starting a war."

"I see. How do you find Equestria so far?"

"It's like how I find it in the show but there are some differences here and there but overall ... its a beautiful place!" I smiled, and the princess smiled back.

"I'm glad that your enjoying your stay here. By the way, when did you say you came here?" She asked.

"Ummmm about four days ago."

"Oh. It was the same day when my sister began to release large magic waves uncontrollably."

"Wow." I looked at Luna who began to approach us. "Do you think she was related to the portal somehow? Anyway the portal DID show stars and moons."

"Hmmmm. It might be related so I would be researching about that then. In the mean time, your free for access into the castle. Just show this to the guards and you will be given access."

The princess used her magic to give me a small parchment with her name and her signature on it.

"Will do princess. Can I ask a question?" I asked.

"You may."

"Am I the only human you met before?" I asked her, scratching my hair.

"Yes, you are. Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering."

"Alright that's all I want to talk about. Do you want to come for lunch with us?" The princess asked.

I looked over to Twilight and her friends who smiled and nodded. "Of course Princess!" I smiled.

We followed the Princesses to the dining room. I walked right beside Celestia while Luna was lacking behind staring at me.

"Um. Sorry to ask but what's with your sister?"

"Oh I don't really know, she must feel guilty bringing you her." Celestia smiled.

"Was it really her fault?"

"I'm not sure if she was related to your arrival here."

"I'll go introduce myself to her." I told Celestia as I walked to Luna, who was now way at the back.

"Hello princess." I greeted her.

She looked up and said nervously, "H-hello."

"Hey, why are you so sad?"

"I-I'm just worried that sending y-you ... here makes p-problems."

"Oh. So your worried about me?" she nodded in response. "Well if it's your fault that I'm here I'll thank you!" I smiled.

"Why? Don't you want to be in your own world?" she asked.

"Well I really really wanted to come here but I thought it was impossible ... until you brought me here ...thank you."

"Oh. Then your welcome!" she said in a happy tone.

When we reached the dining hall, everyone was seated and princess Celestia motioned me to seat beside her sister and so I did. We began to eat and I told everyone about the fanfictions back on Earth. Princess Luna was the one who seemed the most intrigued so I told her about this story 'Getting even' where Twilight and her friends moved their separate ways, including Spike, but Twilight was still in Ponyville, hoping that they would come back, but to no avail. Until princess Luna came to reunite them.

I noticed a sad expression on Twilight's face. "Well at least now you guys will try not to let that happen." I said, trying to cheer up Twilight. "and if that happens, princess Luna could help re-unite you guys." I continued, looking at princess Luna.

"I'd love to do that! It always gets boring in the castle!" Luna said excitingly.

"Well I could stay here to accompany you that is if Princess Celestia and Twilight want me to."

"Well of course you can. Luna always gets lonely especially because I have to work most of the day and I only spend very little time with her. So I guess it would be alright." Princess Celestia answered.

"Well ... we agree, you could stay here as long as you want, were not stopping you." Twilight said with a sad expression.

"Cheer up guys, Ill come back soon and when I do, we'll hang out ok?" I tried to cheer them up and they nodded their heads in response.

After lunch, the mane six returned to ponyville as they have some things to attend to, I waved them goodbye and followed Celestia to my room which has a balcony that oversees the whole of Canterlot, a King sized bed and a small table with a mirror on top, and there was also a wardrobe.

After looking around, Princess Luna led me to her room which was just down the hallway. She invited me inside.

It has blue walls... a nice fireplace, a light blue bed,a balcony, a wardrobe, a large make-up table ... well I think it is, a sofa and a bookshelf with books on it.

"I see your favourite colour is dark blue right?"

"Yes. I love that colour and that's the colour of my fur too." She replied, approaching the bookshelf and browsing it and pulling one book with her magic and handed it to me.

"Do you like history?" She asked.

"Well I'd be interested in Equestria history." I replied, taking the book and read the title, 'History of Equestria'.

We sat together on the sofa and Luna began to teach me about the history of Equestria, about Hearth's Warming Eve and about the events of nightmare moon.

I noticed Luna becoming quite sad as she told me about her being banished to the moon. I placed my hand on her back and began to rub it. "You don't need to tell me anymore, I already know about it and I don't want to remind you about it."

A tear-drop fell down her cheek. "I was so lonely when I was on the moon, no one else to talk to, for 1000 years I was alone." she began to cry.

I wiped away her tears "Don't worry, I'm here to accompany you now."

"But you won't stay forever! You have to go home eventually right?" She sobbed.

"Well that is true, but if you called me here, maybe you could call me again right?"

"I'm not sure how did I do that you came here accidentally." she buried her head on her hooves and continued sobbing.

I combed her mane and told her "Out of the billions of the people on Earth, I was the one picked by your magic to be sent her right? So, maybe that could me something."

"But what if it was not me who sent you here?" she looked at me with teary eyes.

"It does not matter, I'm here now." I removed the tears from her eyes as she sniffed. "Why don't we have a walk around the palace gardens?" I asked.

"O-ok." She sniffed.

We walked together to the palace garden. It was a beautiful place. There are so many colourful flowers, the trees were pruned such that it shows green all over only. There was also a large variety of fruits on the trees. We continued walking until we came upon a pond with fishes that look like the coy back on Earth.

Luna and I watched a dark blue coy swimming away from the white one and eventually leaving the group and was now alone in another section of the pool. I saw Luna turning sad but then was shocked to see the white coy from before coming back with a orange coy beside it and they started swimming around that pond section together.

I smiled and we sat down on the bench near the pond.

"D-Davis" Luna said, looking at me.

"For what?" I asked, assuming what she would say next.

"For coming." She replied. I smiled and looked up at the sun which was now setting. "Beautiful sunset I must say." I told her.

"We should be going back, I have to raise the moon." She stood up and walked to the palace, I followed her, leaving the sunset at our backs.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the pond...<strong>

* * *

><p>The blue coy and the orange coy were now left alone and they swam around each other, happy for the presence of the other coy and not far from them the group was watching and slowly approached the twosome.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So? Nice? This is the longest chapter so far and also quite emotional if you ask me.<strong>

**So until next time!**

**-Yellowdart1**


	6. Chapter 6  Royal friendship

**An Electrifying Journey**

**Chapter 6 - Royal friendship**

**Hello! I'm trying to post as much chapters as possible because I'll be overseas soon so this is chapter 6, hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>I followed Luna up the spiral stairs and walked down the hallway and turned out to a balcony which oversees Equestria. I saw Princess Celestia standing there and waiting for us to come.<p>

Luna took her place beside her sister and I stepped back and watched as they stretched out their wings and their horns began to glow and eventually releasing a magic wave to the sky and suddenly I saw the moon coming up from the horizon.

I was so amazed at the event taking place. After a while, the princesses stopped and looked at each other and hugged, I smiled at them.

"Well, I have some work to do, you and Davis enjoy yourselves!" Celestia walked down the hallway and headed to the throne room. Luna approached me.

"Why so glum?" I asked, taking noticed of her sadness.

"That is the only time when we actually spend time together." she moaned.

I took some of her mane and combed it with my hands. "So what do we do now?" I asked.

"Let's go to my room." She said as she looked down and trudge to the stairs. I followed her and placed my hand on her back.

When we entered her room, she took the history book which we left on the sofa and placed it back on the shelf. She sat on her bed and I followed her.

"Could tell me that story that you told us at lunch just now?"

"Oh of course." I continued my story from where I left off at lunch and to my astonishment I was storytelling for two hours! It was now time for dinner so I followed her down to the dining hall.

We sat down with princess Celestia and began to eat dinner. Afterwards, Celestia greeted Luna goodnight and went to her room which was opposite of Luna's room. We went back on the bed and I continued with my story. After another half an hour, I asked her. "What time do you normally sleep?"

"Around 5 in the morning."

I sat up "What? Why so late?" I thought about it. "Ohhhhhh I know now."

She nodded.

"Well I'm getting really sleepy now." I said, yawning and looked at the clock and saw that it said 9pm.

"Could you stay at least much later?" She pleaded, putting down her ears and looked at me with sparkling eyes and bottom lips much more outward from her upper lip. _Cute_.

I stroked her mane and said "Ok Ill try my best." I continues with my story and she listened intently.

After an hour or two, Luna and I were laying on the bed, her head leaning against mine. As I continued to tell my story.

"And w-when (Yawn) y-you called the-them o...ver...you..." I began to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>A few hours later...<strong>

* * *

><p>I woke up and looked at the clock, it was 6 am and my head was leaning on luna's mid section. I saw her eyes closed, she must be sleeping now. I brought her mane towards me and stroked it as I continued to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Even later...<strong>

* * *

><p>I was awoken by a loud knocking on the door on the other end of the hallway. I took a peek outside the door and saw Princess Celestia knocking on my door. I quickly went out and closed the door as quietly as possible. I ran towards Celestia who now took notice of me. "Oh Davis you slept with my sister?"<p>

"Well she wanted me to stay with her until late at night and eventually I accidentally slept there." I said nervously.

"Oh ok." she said, smiling. "I wanted to call you for breakfast, but since your up now, should we get going?"

"Okay." I replied and followed her downstairs to the dining hall.

During breakfast, I asked Celestia. "What time does she normally wake up?"

"Oh around 11 in the morning or sometimes 1 in the afternoon."

"By the way, do you have any clothes for me? I'm going to take a shower after this." I asked, almost forgetting that I left my clothes in Ponyville.

"I'm afraid I don't I could call my tailor and he will sew your clothes as fast as possible."

"Oh okay I am in need of clothes."

So, after breakfast I followed Celestia to town to ask for my clothes and after a few minutes of measurement, we went back to the palace together, with a crowd following from behind.

"Maybe after your shower, you could join me to listen to the citizens's request in the throne room?"

"Alright." I went upstairs to the shower room and took a shower and afterwards, I headed back downstairs in my old clothes and took the newly made clothes from a pony who was at the tailor shop just now. I took the clothes and changed.

_I must say, I prefer the clothes that Rarity made for me. These clothes are too formal._

I went back down to the throne room in my new 'royal' clothes. I went in the room and was greeted by Celestia.

"You can help me over here. Advice me on what to do you know." She smiled and motioned me to stand beside her.

I listened to the conversation between the princess and the citizens and sometimes helped the princess to bring out a solution.

There was this one pony who asked where he could find beautiful clothes which are as good as the ones from Canterlot but not made in Canterlot. The princess had trouble thinking about it and I whispered into her ear and said "Ponyville."

"Oh yeah! The next best place is in Ponyville!" She said excitingly. Immediately, the fashion pony turned and walked out without another word. _Hmmm wait isn't that Hoity Toity? Haha! Rarity is in for a big surprise!_

After hours of listening to the citizens, it was time for lunch. Princess Celestia told me to wake Luna up and meet her at the throne room later.

I went up the stairs and walked down the hallway to Luna's room. She was all huddled up in one part of the bed and her ears were down. _Cute_.

I went to the side of the bed she was in and stroked her light blue mane. I then shook her a little and I saw her eyes begin to flutter as she sat up and stretched. "Good afternoon Princess!" I greeted, staring at the clock which is showing 1 in the afternoon.

"(Yawn) Good afternoon Davis!" She smiled.

"How was your sleep?" I asked, rubbing her back.

"It was wonderful!" she shouted, stretching her front hooves. "I dreamt about Tia, you and I playing in the garden!"

_Wow we just met and she already dreamt about me. Hmmmm she must have very little friends_.

"That dreams sounds pleasant! Anyway, princess Celestia is already in the dining hall, she is waiting for us then we could begin lunch."

After what I said, Luna and I went downstairs to the Dining hall to join Celestia for lunch.

After lunch Luna and I went to the garden's pond again. We fed the coys, especially the blue, white and orange one. We watch them play around for a while before heading back into the palace and up to her room.

She taught me some basic magic, which I did not completely understand, she taught me that magic comes from within ... you know, the emotional stuff. She asked me one question which I would love to answer; Who moves our sun and our moon.

I began explaining about the rotation of the Earth and how it circles around the sun so basically, the Earth moves, not the sun. Then she asked why does the Earth rotate so I explained about the big bang theory and stuff.

"Have you guys gone to space before?" I asked Luna.

"What's space?" she replied.

I facepalmed myself, making Luna blush. "It is a place when you go too high up that you reach out of this planet's atmosphere where there is..." (So on so forth)

Her jaws drop, telling me that she does not understand what I am saying so that afternoon I gave her a lesson on astrology.

A few hours of teaching, a royal guard knocked on the door and said. "Is Davis here?"

"Yes" I replied, standing up and approaching the door with Luna by my side.

"The princess summons you to the throne as soon as possible." He ordered sternly.

Luna and I went to the throne room immediately, with the royal guard following closely behind.

I entered the huge room and kneeled infront of Celestia and asked "You summoned me princess?" I heard Luna giggle as she walked towards the thrones.

As soon as Celestia signalled me to stand, I did so and approached the princesses.

"Yes. Are you and Luna having fun?" She asked.

I was about to answer until Luna cut me off. "We sure did! Davis taught me about how their world worked just now!" She chirped happily.

"I see. Anyway, I wanted you to know that I felt a huge amount of magic released somewhere near here and elsewhere in ponyville as well." She explained.

"You mean... more humans have arrived?" I asked, shocked.

"Yes, and apparently this is not longer Luna's magic, there are some other ponies whose magic was released uncontrollably. Perhaps there is someone like ... possessing them?"

"Possessing?" I asked curiously.

"I am assuming possessing because magic can be controlled by the host, not to be wildly released without control."

"So why do you call me here?" I asked.

"I want you to look for these two humans. One is here in Canterlot. Another should be near ponyville. I have already sent a letter to Twilight regarding this issue. You have to look for them as soon as possible, I'm worried these might be the 'haters' your talking about."

"I understand, Princess, Ill work here in Canterlot first. Where did you feel the magic come from? It might help me see."

"Well I am not sure. I only know their rough location, not exact. Luna follow Davis and look for the hu-"

**BANG!** Somepony slammed the door open, I turned and saw a royal guard running in.

"Princess! There's trouble in the 3rd district! Something is harming the Canterlot residents!"

Celestia nodded at me and I said.

"Show us where it is." I ordered.

The guard ran back out and Luna and I followed him.

After a few minutes of running we were in the 3rd district. I looked around and saw shops and stalls ruined, tables overturned, broken pieces of pottery, food messed all over the place.

I saw a lot of guard gathering in one place on the street and somepony ... who appears to be a magician, using his magic to levitate something. I pushed through the crowd and there he was ... the human.

"LET GO OF ME YOU UGLY ASS HORSES!" He shouted.

Luna went closer to me ... she seemed afraid.

I took a closer look and was shocked at who he was ...

He looked at me ...

"Davis?" he shouted in astonishment.

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER! ^_^<strong>

**Hope you guys enjoyed the story so far!**

**R&R**

**-Yellodart1**


	7. Chapter 7  The bully

**An Electrifying Journey**

**Chapter _7 - The bully_**

**Hello guys! I just want to say a few things...**

**Firstly, thanks for your reviews.**

**Second, I will try to make as much fanfics before I go overseas.**

**Thirdly, I know it is similar to some fics out there but I read A LOT of them and sometimes used the idea from them so basically its a combination.**

**Fourth, I don't think bad reviews as hate reviews unless they don't really make sense I use some reviews to improve my story.**

**Now...INTO EQUESTRIA!**

* * *

><p>"Davis?" the human shouted in shock.<p>

"W-what are you doing here?" he asked.

"W...wow Bryan, I was not expecting you to come." I said in astonishment.

Bryan is my cousin. He is pretty much a bully, always picking on those smaller than him...including me. Even though he is 16 year he still acts like a damn 8 year old and whats worse is that he HATES girly stuff ... I think he will hate Equestria too.

"So your telling me you freaking know that I'm coming to this ass shit place?" He shouted.

Princess Luna backed up in fear.

"And whose the blue horse?" he asked, pointing at Luna.

"Damn she even has a moon tattoo behind her. What's up with those?"

"Bryan ... sadly you were transported into this place called ...Equestria." I explained with hesitation.

"Pffft What? What kind of lame name is that? And what's up with these ugly ass horses with dresses?" He yelled, pointing at the crowd.

"Ummm their ponies. They are residents here. Now calm down please or you will be restrained." I commanded, trying to protect these ponies.

"Calm down? How can I f$$king calm down? And what you gonna do if I don't calm down? You'll ask these mules to trample me? Let me see them try." He yelled.

The crowed got mad and started to shout back to the ponies.

"Ugggh!" I moaned. "Guards." I looked at the royal guards who in response, tackled Bryan. Sadly, due to his sheer size and weight, he was only push aside.

"That the best you got?" He shouted and punched one of the guards and he fell with a thud and blood started trickling out of his mouth.

"Princess! Use you magic to restrain him!" I alerted the princess and her horn began to glow and Bryan was lifted up in the air.

"Guards! Open the carriage doors!"

And so they did, the carriage door was opened and Bryan was locked in the carriage.

"Hey let me out you dip shits!" He cursed, shaking the metal bars of the carriage.

We quickly ran...well they galloped back to the palace. Where he was handcuffed and brought to the throne room.

"Y-you know him?" Luna asked nervously.

"Yes and sadly he was the one chosen to come here." I sighed.

"H-he scares me. What if he hurts Tia like how he hurt the guard just now?" I rubbed her back, trying to calm her down.

Bryan was thrown into the throne room where princess Celestia was waiting.

"So is this your human friends?" Celestia asked.

"Oh my god they talk? What the hell is this?" Bryan yelled back at the princess.

"Nope ... not just a friend...my cousin and a bad one too." I sighed, kneeling.

Bryan looked at me a laughed. "Hey gay boy! She's a f$$king horse you f$$king dumba$$!"

I looked at him in irritation.

"Excuse me!" Princess Celestia shouted, standing up and glared at Bryan.

"Aww what happened whitey? You care so much about this gay son?" He yelled at the princess and spat at the floor near me.

"What did you call me?" Celestia yelled.

Bryan glared at Celestia. "...whitey..." he challenged.

"Why y-" Princess Celestia was cut off by Bryan.

"What! Why! Yah I called you whitey! What are you gonna do about it?"

"How dare you!" Shouted Celestia. "Guards! Send him to the dungeon!" She yelled at the guards who immediately push him out of the throne room and towards the dungeon.

"I'm so sorry about this Princess. He always acts like that and he also hates your show back in my world too. Maybe he will calm down by tomorrow." I explained.

"(Sigh) I hope so. Or else somepony might get hurt. Maybe you will be too." She sighed and walked to the balcony.

"Well, Luna its time." Luna stood beside her on the balcony and together, they began to set the sun and raise the moon.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in the dungeon...<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey let go off me! Ooof!" Shouted Bryan as he was thrown into the dungeon room.<p>

He looked around and saw a wooden board which he thought was the bed and the ground was dirt instead of stone and the only light source was the single hanging lamp outside the dungeon room.

_F$$k this sh!t I'm breaking out. _He thought to himself as he tried to break the metal bars.

"EEErrrr...CURSE YOU DAVIS!" He yelled, his voice echoing down the hallway.

* * *

><p>"Aaaahhhh ... I lay on the bed. We finished eating dinner and I was now feeling sleepy.<p>

I heard a knock on the door and Luna came in with a book in her mouth.

_Uuuugggghhhhh not now! I'm too tired to teach!_

She placed the book on the bed and told me "Ill stay here tonight. Anyway, I have nothing to do in my room when you slept there last night."

I saw her hop on the bed and sat beside me and began to read the book. _ Oh thank god_. I closed my eyes and said "Okay, wake me up when you need ok? Goodnight."

"Alright. Good night Davis."

* * *

><p><strong> At the dungeon at midnight...<strong>

* * *

><p>"Screw this!" yelled Bryan as he tried to bend the metal bar. He noticed that the bar bended far from its original position.<p>

"Oh yeah! This is freaking ponyland! I could do anything!" he noticed and began to bend the bar much more such that it is big enough for him to fit in between it.

He squeezed in between the bars and ran up the stairs and out of the dungeon. He laughed an evil laugh.

There was a guard doing his daily routine and took notice of Bryan.

"Hey you!" He yelled, stopping Bryan in his tracks. Bryan smirked and punch the guard so hard that he fell to the ground unconscious.

"Haha! Piece of cake. I'll out of here in no time!"

Bryan continued his way out of the palace, knocking out the guards along the way. Eventually he reached the castle garden, he ran to the pond. One of the guards there saw him and ran after him. Bryan dodge and grabbed the guard and threw him into the pond, knocking out the guard.

Bryan looked at the pond and saw one of the fishes there was laying dead under the guard.

* * *

><p><strong>Back in Davis's room...<strong>

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes wide and sat up and started to pant.<p>

"Davis? Are you okay?" Luna asked, she was still beside Davis but this time with another book.

I continued to pant and looked at Luna.

"Y-yeah... just h-had a nightm-mare." I panted and walked to the balcony, followed by Luna.

I leaned forward and rested my arms on the balcony ledge and stared down at the garden.

Luna stood beside me. "Its okay, it's just a nightmare." she comforted, putting her hoove on my shoulder.

I squinted to the pond and gasped when I saw a guard laying unconscious in it.

"Trouble!" I gasped before running out of my room and down to the garden.

"Wait!" Luna beckoned, galloping behind me.

When I was in the garden, I began walking to the pond with Luna beside her.

"What's wrong?" asked Luna.

"That." I pointed towards the guard laying unconscious in the pond. Luna ran towards him and examined him.

"Oh no" she reached out under the guard and sobbed at what she found. A orange coy, dead.

I kneeled beside her and brought her head close to me and I began to comb her mane with my other hand.

"Who could have done this?" she shouted with tears trickling down her cheeks.

Guards came running behind us. "Princess! What's going on? Who did this?" one of them asked.

I widen my eyes in astonishment. "Quick! Check the dungeon!" I ordered.

The lead guard nodded and sent 3 guards down.

I looked back at Luna who shut her eyes tightly, trying to hold back her fears.

After a few minutes of waiting, the three guards returned. "Sir! Someone broke out!" One of them warned.

I clenched my fist in anger...Bryan!

I turned to the lead guard who was awaiting my command. "Quick! Bring everyone into alert status! send all of your men to lock down the castle! No one comes in or out!" He nodded and signalled to his men, who ran into separate directions.

"Sir! We found some guards knocked out in the castle!"

I told the guard to do it fast and he ran away after my command.

"Come princess, its too dangerous here." I pulled her away from the pond and escorted her into the castle.

_Bryan, you better not harm anypony else or hell will come to you._

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the violence! <strong>

**Please I need some reviews!**

**Should I make them fight each other? or should I make Bryan friendly and stuff like that?  
>I will wait tommorow!<strong>

**Until then**

**-Yellowdart1 **


	8. Chapter 8  Leaving

**An Electrifying Journey**

**Chapter 8 - Leaving**

**Hey guys! I see some of you hate Bryan xD**

**I hate him too, I had a hard time writing for him -.-**

**By the way, thanks to Guana, Rainbow's son and taz for the review and private messages!**

**My heart is beeping fast for this chapter, can't wait to ... you know what?**

**Let the show begin!**

* * *

><p>Luna and I were up in her room, where it is safer.<p>

I looked out into the balcony to see the palace garden. Now there are many guard patrolling the palace and the gates have now been lowered.

_Can't believe how childish he is. He is two years older than me. He must think this is a dream. Wait... is this my dream? No...it can't be... everything feels so real_.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere near the castle gate...<strong>

* * *

><p>Bryan sprinted from bush to bush, trying to evade the patrol and raising the alarm.<p>

Bryan quickly made a dash toward a bush near the gate and leaped into it and stayed still.

He looked from within the bush to see the gates down. _What? Damn ... they must have seen the unconscious guards I left behind_!

Bryan thought on another way to escape and then saw some of the uneven bricks on the castle wall. Good for him to climb up.

_I have to do it quietly though_. _This should be easy, I play Assassin's Creed anyway_.

He smirked and grabbed the first ledge and then started to scale the castle walls.

When he was halfway there he heard one of the guards shouting. When he looked down, he saw at least 10 guards staring right him._ Damn it_!

Bryan took a piece of rock and threw it near the guards to frighten them but they just stood their ground but only now, they were glaring at him. He then saw the white and dark blue horses (He did not think of them a ponies) and beside them ...Davis. _That son of a bi-_

His hand slipped of one of the ledge and he bend a wide angle back from the ledge. he waved his hands wildly and shouted and began falling down the large castle walls.

Luckily, Celestia used her magic to break his fall. "Let go of me! Stop using this magic thing! It's gay!" Bryan shouted.

"Well if it were 'nt for her magic, it would have been a one way trip for you. You should thank her." I told him.

"Pffft! Thank HER? No F$$king way!" He continued to shake wildly.

"I have had enough of this!" Celestia shouted and I saw her horn beginning to glow.

"Wait, Princess what are you doing?" I asked.

Luna joined in with her sister and right in front of them, two small magic orbs, one pink, one blue, began to form. Then a large blast came from these orbs and a wave went straight to Bryan.

"Wait what the hell are y-" Bryan was cut short as he floated, unconscious.

"What did you do?" I shouted to the princess.

"Luna and I used a magic that will calm him down so that he will stop acting like that." Celestia explained before commanding the guards to bring him to a room up the large tower and secure it.

"W-wait. Does magic work on humans?" I asked, following them back to the castle.

Celestia turned back and said "We shall see..."

_I hate the sound of this, but if it works, it will be better for him and for all of us_.

* * *

><p><strong>The next morning ... in the guard tower...<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ugggghhh" groaned Bryan as he sat up and rubbed his forehead in pain.<p>

He felt something hard touch him. He opened his eyes and shouted in astonishment. "What the hell happened to me?"

* * *

><p><strong>Back in the castle...<strong>

* * *

><p>I was with Celestia and Luna in the Dining hall, eating breakfast with them when suddenly, we heard the door slammed open.<p>

"Princess! Something happened to the human!" a guard shouted

_Not more trouble!_

"Where is he?" Celestia asked, standing up.

"He is with the rest of the guards, in the throne room" he said, walking to the throne room, us following close behind.

When in the throne room, I saw around 4 guards and the lead guard waiting for us.

They stood aside to show a white pegasus trying to stand up, it's hooves shaking unsteadily as it stands.

"B-bryan? Is that you?" I asked in shocked. The princesses stood beside me, with jaws hanging down.

"Davis!" The white pegasus shouted. "What the hell did they do to me?"

"Calm down. Ill explain." Celestia said. Bryan sat down and listened. _Well that was easy!_

"I think when we used the magic to make you calm, it turned you into a pegasus." Celestia explained. "And I think our magic does not work on humans, except for levitation. So it turned you into a pegasus."

Bryan's mouth hung low. "A pega- what now?" he asked. "I'm a freaking horse? H-how am I suppose to live being like this?"

I chuckled. "Relax, maybe they will teach you how to live like a pony."

"Pony? What? They're fully freaking grown! Why do yo-"

I saw Celestia's horn glow and I saw the frown on Bryan's face begin to relax. His glare, starting to turn into normal, relaxed eyes.

"Wow... that felt great!" he smiled "You should do that to me sometime...thanks."

I stared at him with an eyebrow cocked up in curiosity.

"Well at least the magic worked!" I chuckled.

Celestia nodded. "Now that you have calmed down. Allow me and my sister to introduce ourselves."

"Sure!" he shouted.

"My name is Princess Celestia and here is my sister, Princess Luna. We rule Equestria in Canterlot, the city your in now. You must have entered this world like how Davis did."

"Oh?" he asked questioningly.

"How did you arrive here? What did you see?" I asked intently.

"Well..." He thought and explained about the pink portal.

"Huh, thats how I came here too but the portal is dark blue, not pink." I said.

"Do you want to learn how to live here as a pony?" Celestia asked.

I saw him falling after attempting to stand.

"First he has to learn how to walk and stand!" I laughed.

Celestia laughed and signalled for all the guards to leave.

"Davis. I'll deal with him. You can go around the palace with Luna now." Princess smiled at me as she approached Bryan.

I looked at Luna and together, we walked to the palace gardens.

We arrived at the pond and stared at the blue coy which was now all alone. The white one was now with the others.

"Remember saying that somehow, those fishes represent us?" she said sadly.

"We said that the orange one represented you. But then it died, does it mean that you will leave?" She asked, hangning her head low, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Well, I have to leave eventually but look." I said, pointing at the pond.

Luna raised he head and grin when she saw the white and blue coy dancing around one another and now, the others joined them and swam around them as well.

"You will never be alone." I smiled, putting my arm around her neck.

She nuzzled my chest. "It won't be the same without you though." she said softly. I stroked her mane slowly.

"Davis?" someone asked from behind.

Luna and I turned to see the lead guard. Luna stepped away from me and blushed. I smiled at her.

"Yes?" I looked back at the guard.

"The princess summons you to the throne room." he said.

_What? I just came out from there._ We followed the guard.

"Hey." I called out to the guard who was about the open the throne room door. "thanks for last night, for listening."

"Anything for the Princesses." He nodded.

I saw Celestia with Bryan standing beside her.

"Hello Bryan." I waved at him and he waved back. "Princess you summon me?" I kneeled.

Celestia giggled "You do not have to do that everytime you come here!"

"O-oh." I blushed and stood up.

"So...what's up?" I asked.

"You still have a job to do." she smiled.

"Oh yeah, the other human! When should I leave?"

"Now." Bryan cut the princess who smiled at him.

"Alright then, I'm assuming there's a carriage to ponyville?"

"Yes, it's waiting for you at the castle square."

I turned around and walked towards the door. "I guess im off then!"

"Wait!" Luna shouted, I stopped and turned to her. "Tia, can I come with him?"

Celestia put a hoove under her chin. "Well, you need escorts though, just to be safe if the human turns violent."

"Just one Tia!" Luna groaned.

"Okay, Spire!" she called.

The lead guard came in and kneeled "Yes princess?"

"I want you to escort Luna in Ponyville." Celestia ordered.

Spire looked up in shock "W-will do princess."

Together, we walked to the castle square and took the carriage to Ponyville.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this chapter is quite short.<strong>

**Anywho...hope you guys like the new Bryan!**

**Next chapter we will search for the other human!**

**Keep reviewing, you MIGHT give me and idea to change the story a bit ^_^**

**Until then,**

-**Yellowdart1**


	9. Chapter 9  Re union

**An Electrifying Journey**

**Chapter 9 - Re-union**

**Well as you guys know (Unless you don't really read this)  
>I am going oversea soon, which is tomorrow unfortunately.<br>So, I am so sad to say that this story will be delayed until ... January ... um early January.**

**So I am trying to post as much as possible before I go off.**

**And Hope you guys have a Merry christmas and happy new year! (Just in case I won't to be able to say it)**

**Now, let's continue shall we?**

* * *

><p>On our way, there I felt ...airsick and puked.<p>

Luna stared at me. _God, I hope no one's down there_.

"A-are you okay?" she asked.

I wiped my mouth in digust. "I am okay. Just feeling dizzy flying in the carriage." I laughed.

She nuzzled me and I brought her close with my arms.

We landed with a huge thud. Luna squeaked in astonishment. I giggled at her sound..._Cute_

We got off with Spire and walked towards the library, hoping to find Twilight inside.  
>I knocked on the door and then it was opened by Spike.<p>

"Oh hey Davis! Your back." He greeted.

"Hello Spike, is Twilight in?"

"Oh she just went out."

"Do you know where did she go?"

"Well..." Spike thought. "I think she went to the spa to meet up with Rarity."

"Oh ok thanks. See ya Spike." I waved. "Oh wait! If anyone comes in, do not tell tell about this."

Spike gave a thumbs up and so, Luna, Spire and I walked towards the spa.

When we arrived at the spa, we were greeted by the twin sisters and they also kneeled down in front of Luna.

"Princess! Why have you come?" The pink one asked.

Luna looked at me, signalling me to tell them why we are here.

"Is there somepony named Rarity here?"

"Oh miss Rarity? She is in the spa bath with her friend. Do you want me to call her?" The blue one asked, who I am assuming was Lotus.

"No need I'll help myself." I said, walking to the spa room. Spire went out to guard the door which I found unnecessary.

When I went in, I saw Rarity and Twilight in the bath, they have their backs facing me so they did not notice me yet.

I placed my finger on my lip and showed it to Luna, signalling her to keep quiet.

She giggled softly. I quietly went up the steps and stood behind Twilight who was chatting away with Rarity, who has two cucumbers on her eyes and the large towel thing on her head.  
>I used both my hands to cover Twilights eyes from behind.<p>

"Ahhhh!" she yelled, shaking wildly in the bath.

Luna laughed and stepped into the bath as well. I uncovered Twilights eyes and she saw Luna sitting in the spa with her.

"Princess Luna!" Twilight shouted.

"What? Luna? Where?" Rarity asked lifting her head up.

I stepped into the pool and Twilight had a wide grin on her face. "Davis! your back!" She shouted, putting her front hooves out to hug me.  
>She hugged me "We missed you!"<p>

Rarity took off the cucumber from her eyes. "Davis, darling! You have come back!" Rarity shouted in joy.

Luna smiled at me. I went to her and put my arm around her as she came closer to me.  
>I had a chat with them, telling about my adventures in Canterlot and why I was there. Luna joined in, telling about Bryan. After half an hour of telling them about my adventure, Twilight asked shyly.<p>

"So y-you and Luna are close now?"

"Very." I smiled at her, who looked down sadly.

_Oh darn! do'nt tell me she likes me too! _I got out of the bath, clothes all soaked.

"Ummm rarity where did you put my clothes?" I asked.

"It is in my house, Ill bring it to you later, they are not clean yet." Luna and I waved goodbye and went out of the spa to go over to Sweet Apple Acres

* * *

><p>"Ugghhh! It is soooo boring!" Sweetie belle complained, laying down on her back on the ground right outside the barn.<p>

"Ah wish Davis was here! It is soooo much fun with him here." Applebloom whined.

Scootaloo sat up and grined when she saw me arriving at the gate.

"Girls look!" Scootaloo shouted, pointing at the gate.

"What is it?" Sweetie Belle sat up.

"It's Davis!" Sweetie belle shouted, standing up and running towards me.

"Davis? Davis!" Applebloom stood up and along with them, they greeted me with wide smiles.

"Is that the princess?" Applebloom asked.

"Yes, she wanted to follow me here." I smiled, picking up Sweetie Belle and tickling her tummy.

"Nooo the monsters got me again!" She smiled.

Luna giggled at the sight.

"well looky here! Davis is back!" Applejack shouted.

"Yay! We should hold a PARTY!" Pinkie shouted, hopping behind her.

"Hey guys! Good to be back!" I shouted.

"And he brought Luna along too!" Applejack noticed.

"So why are you here?" she asked.

I explained to her about my mission, to look for the human who came into Equestria.

"Oh yeah! Twilight told us about this!" Applejack remembered "We went looking around Ponyville for it. But still couldn't find it!"

"Hmmm... I thought I could find...it here." I said.

"Im going to invite EVERYPONY! And by tomorrow, the party will be ready!" Pinkie shouted and hopped off to town.

"Thats great!." I laughed.

"Well I guess Luna and I have to look for the human before the party! Well be off now!" I waved at Applejack who waved back at me.

The three fillies decided to follow us. They played around with Luna, I laughed at the sight.

We arrived at Fluttershy' s cottage. I knocked on the door and a soft whisper invited us in.

"Davis!" Fluttershy flew towards me and hugged me. "I missed you so much!"

"So do I." I smiled.

"Oh um princess Luna! Y-your here! D-do you want some tea?"

We nodded our heads and sat on the sofa together while Fluttershy went in to the kitchen to brew up tea.

The CMC ran to the chicken coop to play. I warned them not to go in the Everfree forest again.

"Again?" asked Luna. I told her about the Manticore, my adventures in the forest with Twilight. By the time I was done with my story, Fluttershy came in with small cups filled with tea.

She placed them on the table, took one and sipped from it. Luna and I did the same and I began to tell stories when I was in Canterlot and the reason why I came back.

"So your here for a-another human?" she asked, sipping the tea again.

"Yes, did'nt Twilight tell you?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Oh I guess I 'll be the one who will tell you." I began to explain about the two humans who came here. I explained about Bryan, how he broke out of the dungeon and how he turned into a pegasus.

"Oh...my...he sounds...scary." she said softly in fright.

"By the way how were you doing here in Ponyville while I am gone?" I asked

"W-well ...um nothing much has happened without you, Twilight has been busy studying, Pinkie is running around pranking people with Rainbow, Applejack is busy in the apple farm and Rarity is in the boutique, making dresses for, Hoity toity...I think that was his name."

_Haha! Hoity Toity really came here!_ "Wow looks quite normal, nothing really happened and what were you doing?"

"I am tending to the animal's needs." Fluttershy replied.

I heard a knock on the door and saw Rainbow, along the the rest of the mane six except Pinkie and Applejack, standing outside.

"Hi Davis! Your back!" Rainbow shouted.

"I have some good news for you!" she grined

"Oh?" I asked.

"I saw something like you walking around Sweet Apple Acres while I was flying up and removing the white clouds!" I invited them in and Rainbow continued.

"I told Applejack about it and she went to meet it. While I called the others."

"Y-you don't have to invite EVERYPONY" I said nervously.

"Why not? After all, you came back! So this means for a re-union!" Twilight chirped.

The mane six came in for a group hug and the three fillies ran in and joined in too.

"Ack! C-cant b-breathe!" I choked as they tightened their hug on me.

They let go of me and I started to pant. I lay down on the sofa and leaned my head on Luna's back. She smiled at me, I smiled back.

"I'm exhausted! I have not sleep yet after what Bryan did yesterday." I moaned.

The mane six gathered around and made themselves comfortable. I heard a knock on the door. Twilight went to open it and in came Applejack.

"I got her!" she shouted. Everpony, including me, looked at the entrance. W_ait what? She?_

Then she came in, she looked at me in astonishment. I sat up quickly and shouted. "Sam?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ugggh I felt lazy making this chapter . -.-<strong>

**But I did it anyway :P**

**So hoped you guys like it!**

**Next chapter...I won't say.**

**Until then!**

**-Yellowdart1**


	10. Chapter 10  Sam

**An Electrifying Journey**

**Chapter 10 - Sam**

**Hello guys! No updates or anything so far. This might be the last chapter OF THE YEAR since I'll be going vacation tomorow.  
>Let's go back to where we left off.<strong>

* * *

><p>There she stood, one of the few humans who I wished to join me here, Samantha, also called Samwas my cousin, she is somewhat like a brony, only thing is that she is a girl.<br>"Davis?" she shouted in excitement "what are you doing here?"  
>"I'll explain, come," I patted on the place beside me, "sit."<br>Everypony was staring at me. I raised one eyebrow. "Oh yeah! Guys, this is my cousin, Samantha, you can call her Sam."

"Hello!" Twilight greeted. Waving at Sam.

"Hi." Sam greeted back.

"How did I get here in the first place?" she asked excitedly.

"Well you see, I think there's a some weird magical outbursts that opens these portal-like things."

"Oh yeah! Speaking of magical outbursts." Twilight interrupted. "I felt one the day the Princess sent me the letter."  
>I put my hand under my chin. Hmmmm.<br>"Sam" I asked "What is the colour of the portal you were in?"

"Its purple, why do you ask?"

"Huh! That's odd! I was brought here by a dark blue portal which I suspect that Luna ... I mean princess Luna made since she has the weird outburst thingy." I explained. "And I noticed that Luna's magic is dark blue in colour!" everypony was listening in curiosity except for rainbow, she was scratching her head in confusion.  
>I continued "Bryan's portal was pink, which I am suspecting it belongs to Princess Celestia, and..."<p>

I was cut off by Sam "My portal is purple which is the magic colour of Twilight!"  
>"Exactly!" I shouted.<p>

Twilight asked "So you think there will be a relationship between those two?"  
>I scratched my head while I thought. "I think so, since Lu...I mean Princess Luna and I got on quite well together."<p>

"Just call me Luna" Luna said, nuzzling my neck.

Sam stared at us, "What's up with that?"  
>I chuckled ad continued, "Back in the palace, Cel... I mean Princess Celestia got on quite well with Bryan, who is hard for the other ponies to handle."<br>I continued looking t Twilight, whose eyes sparkled from what she was learning. "And among all the ponies here, Twilight was the first to greet, Sam!"

I noticed Twilight blush.

"This is so weird!" Sam shouted excitedly.

I stood up "Why don't we have a walk around Ponyville?" I asked "You know, since your here.  
>Everypony in the cottage went out and followed Luna and I as we walked around town.<p>

When we in front of Sugar Cube Corner, out came Pinkie who was hopping out with a basket on her head..._Classy_.

"Oh hey guys! Who is the new girl?" she greeted.  
>"Oh she is my cousin, Sam she is new here. Pinkie can you change my welcome party to her welcome party?" I asked.<p>

She thought for a while then chirped "Okie dokie lokie!" She hopped back inside the building.  
>"Oh yes! Davis!" Twilight called. "Yeah?" I replied.<br>"The grand galloping Gala is 5 days away and I only got tickets for seven of us. How about Sam?"

I looked at Sam and to Luna. "Luna can you give Sam a ticket to the Gala as soo-" I was cut short when a large white flash in front of me blinded me.  
>"Ow damn it!" I shouted, rubbing my eyes.<br>As soon as I could see, I saw a golden ticket hovering in front of me.  
>Luna grinned "Sure!"<p>

I laughed as I took the ticket and handed it to Sam. "Great! Now all of us can go to the Gala!"

We continued walking. Luna and I were in front, followed by Twilight and Sam who were having a chat and behind them was Fluttershy, Rainbow and Applejack and behind them was the CMC.  
>I put my arm around Luna and said "Next time, tell me when your going to do that." She smiled at me.<p>

Luna is attracting a lot of attention not to mention that she has to keep telling the ponies to stand back up as they kneeled in her presence.

I got irritated at it. "Hey Davis! Theres good internet connection here!" I turned to face Sam who was trying to impress Twilight with her iphone.  
>"What? You can bring it here?" I shouted in astonishment.<p>

"What is that thing?" Rainbow asked, getting closer to see what it is.

"It's an iphone! back in our world, we use this to contact one another." I explained.

Everypony stopped to look at the device.  
>"Oh! Sam! Show them the My Little Pony theme song!" I yelled in excitement.<p>

After a while the song began to play and everypony watched as the theme song is being played.  
>"What in da world are we doing in that thing-a-ma-bob?" Applejack asked.<p>

"That's your show guys! That's the show back on Earth." I said in joy.  
>"Wow! Nice music, and the song really matched what do we present!" Twilight exclaimed.<p>

I stood back and looked up in the sky. "Its getting dark. We should be heading back." I told Luna.  
>Luna looked at me and walked to my side "No need, we can stay here for the night."<p>

"Oh no! I'm not helping my sister!" Luna ran a bit more forward and faced the setting sun. She stretched her wings and her horn began to glow.  
>Everybody and pony looked at her in amazement as a large magic wave shoot out from her horn and into the sky.<p>

After a while her horn dimmed and she folded her wings back and turned to us. "Done! Were should we stay for the night?"  
>"I have room in my house." Twilight answered. Sam put her iphone in her pocket "Yeah sure. Let's go to twilight's."<p>

Everypony went their separate ways, Sam, Twilight, Luna and I entered the library

"Hey you back, whose these?" asked Spiked who just finished cleaning up the library.  
>"She is my cousin, Sam." I introduced as Twilight and Spike exchanged greetings.<p>

We ate dinner then afterwards, Luna and Twilight read books together,while I cleaned the dishes, Sam was chilling on the sofa, playing with her device and Spike was taking a nap in his small bed.  
>After I washed the dishes, I went up to the bedroom to see a pile of clothes on it. <em>Hmm Rarity must have left it here.<em>

I saw a small bookshelf in the room. I browsed for a book to read. _Hmmm, Equetrian tales.__ Sound interesting_. I took the book and jumped into the bed to read it.  
>I read at least 5 tales until it was bed time. Luna came in the room smiling with a book in her mouth. Twilight and Sam must be sleeping together in the other room.<br>Luna lay beside me, reading. She inched closer to me. I pulled her to me and stroked her mane with one arm while I used my other hand to hold the book.

After a few more stories, I closed the book, placed it on the side table, stretched my arms and slept. I placed my arm around Luna's underbelly, since she was laying on her back.  
>I closed my eyes and flew into dreamland<p>

* * *

><p>I woke up with Luna leaning her head on my neck, her hind legs and front legs are curved in between us and her ears were down and my arms were wrapped around her.<br>I sat up and stretched. Luna changed her sleeping position, still deep in sleep. I saw the book she was reading, it was on one side of the bed. I took it and read the title.  
>It says "Dangerous parts of Equestria." I placed the book back where I found it. <em>Ill read it later.<em> I opened the door and was invited by the delicious smell of baked goods.

I went downstairs to see Sam baking on her own. Her black shirt was covered by flour stains. "Wow are you okay?" I asked.  
>"Yup! I'm making breakfast for us!" she said excitingly. I heard my tummy rumble. Sam giggled as I rubbed my stomach.<br>"Where's Twilight?" I asked.  
>"She should be out soon."<br>"Luna's still sleeping?" Sam ask.

"Yup." I answered, staring at the oven.  
>"What time does she normally wake up?" Sam asked, setting the time and closing the oven and turned to face me.<br>"Around 12 or 1 in the afternoon." Sam's jaw hung low. "Wow that's very late!"

"Well, she IS the princess of the night." I said, taking a cup and filled it with water and then drinking from it.  
>"Are you two in some sort of ... relationship?" Sam asked.<br>"Something like that." I answered hesitantly, shaking the cup.  
>"How di-" I cut her short. "Long story."<p>

Twilight came downstairs when breakfast was ready and afterwards, I went to the bedroom. Luna was still there, sleeping soundly.  
>I took the book and read it. Luna opened one eye and lay her head on my chest and continued to sleep.<p>

I read the book, rubbing Luna's back. I read the book of contents and flipped to the page the heading says, "The mountain ridges."

I read in my head quietly.  
><em>The mountain ridges, located around Equestria. These mountain ridges are what is surrounding Equestria. Lots of ponies tried to reach the ridges but some did not make it to see the ridges itself.<br>__And going back is as risky. Only one pony ever saw the ridge but did not enter it, he just went back to his town. He is archaeologist, Puzzler. Who only spent a week back in his town before passing away.  
>The route they took is the shortest so far, walk past the snowy mountains, go to the trotting canyon and walked north when you enter the dry desert. Many ponies die in the Dry Desert because of the lack of supplies<br>and the immense heat..._

I continued reading until Luna's eyes began to flutter and open. She sat up and yawned loudly.  
>She nuzzled me "Good morning!" she said.<p>

"Morning." I replied, not taking my eyes of the book.

She looked at the book and giggled.

We sat there together, reading the book together while enjoying each other's presence.

* * *

><p><strong>There. The second human.<strong>

**I like the iphone part ^_^**

**Now until then, Merry christmas and happy new year!**

**-Yellowdart1**


	11. Chapter 11  Last night

**An Electrifying Journey**

**Chapter 11 ****- Last night**

**Hey guys! Its yellowdart1 here again!  
><strong>**Wow 3 chapters in a day! Tiring xD  
>But I enjoy making this stories like how you enjoy reading them!<strong>

**R&R!**

**On with the show...**

* * *

><p>Luna and I continued reading the book until it was an hour before Sam's welcome party which is at 3pm.<br>I got up and went out of the room to have a shower and change my clothes. I got out of the washroom and went downstairs and read a book  
>while we wait for the others to come.<p>

Sam came downstairs and looked at my shirt. "Hey, nice shirt, who made it?"  
>"Yours truly" I said, pointing on the name 'Rarity' on one corner of the shirt.<br>"It looks good on you. She designed it herself?" Sam asked.  
>I shook my head and said "Sweetie belle helped her to design the shirt."<br>"Oh did she get her cutie mark for that?"  
>I shook my head "Sadly..."<p>

After half an hour the others came in one by one and after everyone came, we set off to Sugar Cube Corner for the party. _Hmmm I wonder where's Spire_  
>When we were there, Sam opened her mouth wide, "This is sooo awesome!".<br>She ran to Pinkie who was standing in the middle of the room, placing a tray of cupcakes on the table. She hugged Pinkie  
>and shouted "Thank you Pinkie!"<p>

"No biggy!" Pinkie smiled.  
>Soon, the building was slowly filled by ponies who greeted princess Luna when they saw her. Pinkie made an announcement, introducing<br>Sam to everypony, she pointed at Sam who was smiling sheepishly.  
>I sat on the sofa with Luna, Applejack and Fluttershy.<br>I saw everypony gather around Sam to introduce themselves to her.

Applejack chuckled "It's like you welcome party last week!"  
>"Yeah..." I nodded, I sat back, and place my arms below my head. <em>This is going to take a while<em>. And it did.  
>After half an hour of waiting, the deejay, who was Vinyl Scratch ...I think. Talked into her mic, "Alright everpony! Time to dance!"<p>

Everypony went to the middle of the room and started dancing.  
>"Hey Davis!" Vinyl said over the mic. "rock the house!" she smiled.<br>Everypony looked at me. I nodded at Sam, who nodded back. Together, both of us went to the middle of the room at the small space made for us.

Sam whispered. "Showdown." I winked at her. Everypony stopped to watch. I took Sam's phone and attached it to Vinyl's deejay...board?  
>She press play and the song 'Party rock' started.<p>

I walked to the middle and started to dance, shuffling and doing some cool dance moves, Sam and I took turns and by the end of the song,  
>everypony started to cheer.<p>

After dancing, I decided to chill out and went to the food table, got some cupcakes and a fruit punch and sat on the sofa and started eating.  
>I saw Luna dance with Twilight and her friends in one corner. I laughed at how they danced, but I understood, its hard with all fours and if you<br>can't even stand on two legs.

I finished my cupcake, shake all the cupcake off my other hand and stood to walk to Vinyl.  
>She was nodding her head to the music. I tapped her shoulder.<br>She turned and asked "What's up?".  
>"Could you lend me the mic? I want to sing something."<br>"Sure!" Vinyl made an announcement that I'm singing. Everypony stopped and looked at me. I took the mic and signalled Vinyl to play the song.  
>The song 'young homie' started to play. And I started singing.<p>

_No more nonsense..._

_Open up mah mind with this spoken words,  
>let this music heal like an overture,<br>__she's the only one, one, one...yeah yeah!  
><em>_so I roll with her...oooohhh_

_That's how it's supposed to be!  
><em>_Living life with loved ones close ta me!  
><em>_Shhh shhh_ ahhh!  
><em>This is the remedy, and I got the recipe.<em>_..._

As I sung, the ponies nodded their heads, some continued to dance and some just stayed still, listening to the music. Luna was listening to me singing with  
>sparkling eyes, beside her was Sam, nodding her head to the beat.<br>After my song, everypony cheered, "Encore! Encore!"

I chuckled and sang another song, no one.  
>They kept demanding for more songs and in the end I sang 5 songs and took a rest. I walked over to the food table to grab a punch and quench my thirst.<br>Luna approached me, with a grin on her face. "That was a beautiful song! You did not tell me you were a singer!"

I laughed and rubbed her back "Thanks Luna! I'm no singer, I just love to sing."  
>She hugged me. "I love the first one! You should sing at the Gala too!"<br>I hugged her back. "I'd love to! Tell you what, later lets listen to the songs in the bedroom."  
>I saw Sam approaching. "Awesome singing, Davis!" she said, "brohoof!" she made a fist.<br>I smiled, "Brohoof!" I made a fist with her and we banged them together.

I held out my hands to Luna. "Wanna dance?"  
>She blushed and placed her hoof on my hand "I'd love to!"<br>We walked to join the others and began to slow dance.

After a while, Vinyl stopped the music and Pinkie shouted, "Games time!"

First of all, the one I always see on the show, 'pin the tail on the pony'!

We gather in front of the poster of a pony which has no tail. Pinkie told everyone, "Sam! you go first! After all, it's your party!"  
>Sam approached Pinkie, who blind-folded her and spinned her around and push her forward. I laughed where she pinned the pony, on the nose...<br>Reminds me of Gilda.

Sam pulled up the blind-fold and laughed at the poster.  
>Pinkie approached me. "Your turn!"<p>

"Wh-what?" I murmured as she pulled me and blind-folded me.  
>After spinning and pushing me, I held my head for a while in dizziness.<br>I felt the poster and randomly pinned the tail.

I put up my blind-fold and giggle to see the tail was pinned on the pony's ear.

We played more games and then continued dancing with Luna until it was 11 at night, just like last time.  
>We said our goodbyes and went back to the library.<br>On the way there, I asked Luna "Wheres Spire, by the way. I did' nt see him today."  
>"Oh he went back to Canterlot, he has some royal stuff to attend to."<p>

When we are in the library, Luna and I immediately lay in bed. She hugged me and whispered, "Thank you for today."  
>I kissed her forehead, "you welcome, princess."<br>She nuzzled my neck and we held the hug for a while before letting go to take out Sam's iphone which I borrowed.  
>"A promise is a promise." I smiled and she smiled back.<p>

I played the song and continued to hug her, after the song, I let go of the hug and I saw that she was now sleeping. I chuckled and fix her mane, closed the lights and slept beside her.

* * *

><p>The next morning, I woke up on the floor! I got up and thought to myself, <em>What the hell happened?<br>_I stood up and went to the side table, took out a comb from the drawer and combed my hair.  
>I went out and make breakfast.<br>The bedroom door open and I saw Luna come down, sleepy.  
>"Morning!" I greeted, stroking her mane, before continuing to make breakfast<p>

"Morning!" she greeted, tired.

"It's 8 in the morning!" I told her.  
>"What? Why so-...oh yeah!" she remembered. "what are you making?"<br>"waffles." I replied.

I set up the dining table and called for Sam and Twilight and soon after, Sam cam running out, followed by Twilight. Sam sat on the chair and shouted "First!"  
>Twilight hung her head and sat beside Sam.<p>

After breakfast, Luna and I went to the field and waited for the carriage to arrive and when it did, Luna nuzzled my lips.  
>I moved my head back, "Luna, it's not right, I'm a human. I would do it if I were a pony like you." I said softly.<br>Her smile disappeared "maybe I'll ask Tia to find a way to make you a pony." She said, nuzzling my neck.  
>I hugged her, "until then, see you at the Gala princess."<p>

She got on the carriage and I watched it fly away. I waved at her.  
>I heard hoovesteps behind me.<br>I turned and saw Twilight looking down, digging at the ground.  
>"Oh, hello Twilight. You were here the whole time?" I asked.<br>She did not answer and for a while, we stood there. Then she asked, "You and Luna are together?"  
>I crouched in front of her, place my hand under her chin and raised her head.<br>She looked very, very sad.

I hugged her and said "Yes, Twilight, I'm sorry."  
>She turned and trotted sadly back to the library.<p>

I stood up and continued to watch her.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoy!<strong>

**See you...next year? I'm not sure but have a happy holiday!  
><strong>

**R&R!  
><strong>

**-Yellowdart1 **


	12. Chapter 12 CHRISTMAS SPECIAL!

**An Electrifying Journey, Christmas special!**

**Chapter 12 - Hearth's warming dream.**

**Tis the season to be jolly! Lololololololol!  
><strong>

**Early Christmas greetings from Yellowdart!**

**I just cannot sleep thinking about the stories.**

**Hope you guys like this short present for christmas!**

* * *

><p>I followed Twilight from far behind. She entered the library first, then I waited for a while before entering. I quickly went up to the bedroom, trying to avoid Sam who was now talking to Twilight.<p>

I lay on the bed, beside me was the book Luna and I were reading yesterday. I took it and began to read from where I stopped yesterday.

After a few hours of reading, I went down to eat dinner, it was a silent dinner, I was not in the mood to talk, Sam is rather quiet and Twilight seemed too sad to talk.

After dinner, I went to wash the dishes and then went to take a shower and as I put on my clothes, I heard sniffles past the door. I opened it and saw Twilight hanging her head low and trudging.

I approached her, kneeling beside her and rubbing her back. "Look Twilight." I said. Twilight looked at me, her eyes watery.  
>"You must understand, I like Luna and she likes me. I have already decided. If I turn back now, Luna will have a breakdown. I mean, I like you but Luna needs me." I stood up and walked into my room, leaving Twilight outside.<p>

I switched off the lights and jumped into bed. I closed my eyes and slept.

* * *

><p><strong>In Davis's dream...<strong>

I was in a carriage with the mane six and Sam. I was thinking that I must be dreaming about the Gala. The carriage came to a halt, and we went out of the carriage one by one. I was surprised to see the castle, covered in snow.

_It did not snow in the_ show. I thought as I walked into the huge door and into the hallway. I entered the castle's Ballroom which is filled with lots of ponies and there was a stage in the front. I sat with Sam and the mane six and waited for the show to start.

I noticed that the entire show was exactly from the season 2 episode in my little ponies.

Then, my vision began to swirl and the stage was not there anymore and the ballroom was like before but with dancing ponies.

I saw Luna,who winked at me then ran out of the ballroom.  
>I followed her, who is now in the castle garden. She stood there, waiting for me to catch up. I stood beside her, brought her in my arms and she nuzzled me as we went to the pond.<p>

When we were there, I notice the orange coy still there, alive and well. Then I saw the blue coy swimming with the orange coy in one part of the pond. Then, out of nowhere, a purple coy came in and pushed the blue coy away.

Then the purple coy chased the orange, which is now trying to run away.

I started to panic and looked at Luna who was no longer there, instead, it was Twilight. I quickly withdrew my arm in shock. "T-twi?" I asked nervously.

She came closer. "What's wrong?"

I ran back into the ballroom. Inside, I saw Luna with Celestia, walking down the ballroom. I went to Luna and put my arms around her. "What are you doing?" She shouted.

"Wh-what?" I fell.

"What were you doing?" Shouted Luna.

"I-I thought y-ou, m-me" I said nervously  
>"We what? Together? Your crazy! I could never be with such a commoner!"<p>

I stood up and ran to the castle square.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes and sat up, panting. I put my hand on my head. I heard movement in the corner. I saw a pony with a horn standing there. "L-luna?" Then it came close, but it was Twilight. She stood there and asked shyly, "C-can I sleep with you tonight. Y-you know, since you seem to be having nightmares a-and you are alone after all."<p>

I sighed. "Okay just for this night."  
>There was a wide grin on Twilights face as she jumped to me and hugged me. "Remember, I do not want to leave Luna."<p>

"Okay." She said. "Good night Davis." she nuzzled my neck and close her eyes.

I wrapped my arm around her and closed my eyes. _Luna, can't wait to see you again_.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, in the castle...<strong>

Luna sat up and panted. "D-davis?" she mumbled as she looked around the room. "Oh, i-it was j-just a dream.  
>She laid down and thought, <em>How could I shout at him like that? I could never do such a thing...not to him<em>. A tear went down her cheek as she closed her eyes and continued to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys like this small present before I leave! Have a merry christmas guys!<strong>

**See you next year!**


	13. Chapter 13  Gifts

**An Electrifying Journey**

**Chapter 13 - Gifts**

**Hey guys! Back from the holidays. Hope you guys have patience cause this time, publishing will be hard because it is school days now.**

**Nevertheless, I will try my best to publish as many chapters as possible. **

**So now, back to my ... I mean our story.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes slowly and looked around the room, my vision was a blur so I rubbed my eyes and sat up, moaning. I opened my eyes wide and looked around the room, this time I was able to see everything clearly. I looked to my left to see Twilight, sleeping soundly beside me.<br>I sat there, recalling what happened last night. The dream, Luna and Twilight requesting to join in bed in the middle of the night.

I stood up and walked downstairs to make breakfast. I called Sam and Twilight down and both came out of the rooms one at a time and trudge wearily down to the dining table.

During breakfast, Twilight asked, "Davis, what are you planning to do today, you know, since you are here."  
>I stared at Twilight for a while, thinking of what I want to do today. An idea hit my head and I spoke out, "Maybe I will go out to the mines to look for diamonds to give to Luna during the Gala."<p>

"Oh can I follow? I want some diamonds for the clothes I'm going to wear at the Gala." Sam asked, her mouth full.  
>Twilight cut me off before I was able to speak. "Maybe I should come, I got nothing to do today and you could use my magic to help find gems."<p>

"Why not." I smiled.  
>Twilight turned to Spike who was munching down his breakfast. "Spike you want to come, you can help us dig up the gems and you will have some gems in return."<p>

Spike thought it over and said "How many gems exactly?"  
>"Half of the remains." I replied before Twilight had time to talk.<br>Spike put his claws under his chin, thinking and nodded, "Deal!"

After breakfast, Sam went to Carousel Boutique to take measurements for her clothes, Twilight remained at the library to study on using her magic to find gems more easily, Spike was cleaning after the mess Twilight made in the library and I was browsing for a book in the library on how to carve gems to the shapes I want them to be.

I managed to find a book titled, "Gem carving." _That was convenient! _I took the book sat on the couch and began reading it. After reading a few chapters, I realised how hard it was to carve gems without magic. I began to get nervous and thought of anyone who knows how to carve things. My thoughts were disturbed by a loud crash followed by a scream, which I am assuming came from Twilight.

I went upstairs and saw all the books on the bookshelves on the floor scattered messily.  
>"What happened?" I asked, my eyes darting around the mess.<br>"W-well, my magic kind of got out of hand and caused all the books to fall off the bookshelves." Twilight replied nervously.

"Is it another magical outburst?" I asked, picking up some books and placing them accordingly on the bookshelves.  
>Twilight picked up some books with her magic and replied, her eyes remaining on the bookshelf, "No, just my magic going out of hand, happens from time to time."<p>

Spike ran up the stairs, "Whats going on?" He stood there, staring the the mess. He groaned "All my hard work!" He began to clean up the mess Twilight made.

It was time for lunch when all the mess was gone. Sam was already back and we had lunch together, packed up and set off for the mines. It looked exactly like the mines in the show, where the diamond dogs kidnapped...I mean ponynapped Rarity.

Twilight stopped, turned and told us, "Okay this should be a good spot." She patted the ground. Sam and I placed the huge baskets down and Twilight's horn began to glow and I began to see some parts to the ground highlighted. I went to one of the highlighted spots and saw gems through the dirt.

"Cool!" I commended, digging through the dirt using the small shovel.  
>"Thanks!" Twilight said, taking a piece of stick and marking the highlighted areas with an 'x'. Spike ran to the spot and began to dig and in less than 3 seconds, the jewels were now visible.<p>

Spike's grabbed them and his eyes began to sparkle and his mouth began to water. "Spppiiike" Twilight warned, standing behind him. Spike smiled and placed the jewels into the large baskets and continued digging.

Sam placed two earpieces into her ear, tapped something on her iphone and began to hum as she dug into the ground.

After an hour, we took a break, Twilight used her magic to place a mat on the dirt ground and we sat on it. I took one of the small baskets and took out some sandwhiches, handed it to everyone and we began eating. I looked at our progress, 1 large basket already filled to the brim. It was quite impressive, not to mention that each large basket was actually large enough to contain at least 100 gems.

After the half an hour break, we got back to work, this time, we were a bit further than before since we have already dug out all of the gems there. The sun was at a 40 degree angle from the west, marking that it was 3 in the afternoon. My body temperature rose and I was perspiring extensively. But I just continued working, for Luna.

After half an hour of digging, my vision began to blur and I could not feel my head. I squinted to see Twilight, watching Spike dig on the ground, I staggered towards them saying, "Tw-tw-twilight?"

Twilight turned to face me, "Yes, Davis?" she took a good look at me and my behaviour. "Wow Davis you feeling okay?"

"Not so." I answered before everything went blank.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, in the castle...<strong>

"Yes, now, focus on that apple and release you magic towards it." Celestia said, slowly.

Bryan's eyes frowned and he bent a little forward as he focus his magic to the apple that Celestia placed a few meters away from them. Bryan felt waves stream across hid body and in no time, the apple was surrounded by a cyan mist and began to levitate. Bryan opened his eyes wide to see the floating apple but it fell to the ground.

Celestia glared and him, who smiled faintly back. She smiled and said "Just need more practise and you will get it." Bryan smiled back and together, they went to the garden to call Luna, who was busy practising making fake objects using real ones. (Something like substitution)

Celestia saw a blue flower floating in front of Luna and then suddenly, there was a flash and now there were two blue flowers. The substitute floated to Luna as she examined it closely.

"How are you doing sister?" Celestia asked, startling Luna.  
>Luna turned her head to look at her elder sister. "I'm doing great, I can just substitute this flower but I will progress eventually, she smiled.<p>

Bryan approached Luna and stood beside her and asked "What's the difference between the substitute and the real?"  
>Luna explained "Well the substitute is not a living thing but the real one is a living thing. And the substitute will disappear within a day." The substitute floated to Luna's ear and placed it there.<p>

Together, the three walked to the dining hall to have their snack.

During snacktime, Luna asked Celestia. "Tia, do you know any magic that will make Davis a pony like Bryan?"

Celestia put her hoof under her chin. "Well, we could use the magic I used on Bryan which would knock him out for a while."  
>Luna turned to Bryan "Does it hurt?"<br>"VERY" He said, "It makes my head ache and my insides twirl."  
>Luna's eyes widened. "Is there any other way?"<br>Celestia shook her head, "Not that I know of. Why do you want him as a pony anyway?"

Luna replied "well since we are together, we planned for him to turn into a pony and after all, he is staying here for a while." she looked down nervously, thinking of what her sister might say.

"Your with a human?" She said, eyes wide. Luna nodded her head hesitantly.  
>Celestia closed her eyes, trying to think this through. <em>Well Davis is not really that bad. My sister enjoys his presence more than mine. And as long as he is not doing anything with her as a human and then Im fine with him.<em> She thought.

Celestia smiled. "Im happy for you sister, I will try my best to find a way to make Davis a human."  
>A wide grin appeared on Luna's face "Thanks Tia!" she shouted.<p>

After snacks, Luna went to her room to write a letter to Davis.

* * *

><p><strong>Back in Ponyville...<strong>

I opened my eyes and slowly digest the scenery around me.  
>I noticed that I was lying on the bed which I woke up from last night. I looked around, everytime I moved my body, it ached. I saw the mane six and Sam surrounding me.<p>

"Look! His comin' 'round!" Applejack said. Everybody and pony looked at me.  
>"Darling! Are you alright?" Rarity asked.<br>"**H**I-I-I'm f-fine" I replied, putting a hand on my head and rubbing it. "What happened?" I asked.

"Well you kind of experienced a heat stroke." Sam said, coming close to me to examine my condition.  
>"H-heat stroke?" I mumbled, laying my head back down on the pillow.<br>"Yes, you were working too hard and the heat from the sun seems to have knocked you out." Twilight explained.

"Ugggh." I moaned in pain. "What about the gems?"  
>"Taken care of." Rainbow smiled, tossing a sapphire over to me. I looked at it with a faint smile.<br>"Come on girls, he needs some rest." Twilight said.

The mane six went out and I tightened my grip on the sapphire and closed my eyes. _Hope you like this Luna._

Davis heard a loud burp and saw green fire seep under the door. _A letter? _ He thought.

* * *

><p><strong> Hope you guys like this!<strong>

**I am tired now after my flight so see you again!**

**-Yellowdart1**


	14. Chapter 14   Canterlot

**An Electrifying Journey**

**Chapter 14 - Canterlot**

**Hello again!**

**IMPORTANT NOTE = I am so sorry but I am going to make Davis a pony because I got some chapters planned for him and there will also be something special about that.**

**I want to thank you guys for the support!  
>Upon the release of ONE chapter, my iphone has been vibrating all night because of all the messages stating, "The following member has added your story to hisher favourite." Thanks guys!**

**Now on with the story! **

* * *

><p>After a short nap I sat up, this time, with lesser pain searing through my body. I looked out of the window to see the sun beginning to set. I stood up slowly as my shoulders are aching and I approached the balcony to look at the scenery, the birds flying towards the sun, the fillies going home from school and the sun setting down to Sweet Apple Acres across the horizons.<p>

I heard noises coming from downstairs and I went out to check it out. I saw the mane six, all of them, and Sam, sitting around the living room talking. Spike was rummaging the large basket for gems that he liked, behind him, there was a small pile of gems.

They never noticed that I am up already so I quietly went down the stairs. "Spike." Twilight shouted. Spike looked up to Twilight. "That's enough, we will give you the remains once we decided which gems we want." Spike mumbled as he picked up his gem pile and was about to go upstairs until he saw me, "Oh hello Davis! Your up." Well that blew my plan.

Everybody and pony turned to look at me. "Davis? Are you sure your ok? You don't seem in a good condition to walk around now." Twilight said, a worried look on her eyes.  
>"Naaah. I am fine, my shoulders ache that's all." I said, patting my left shoulder. "What are you guys doing here?"<p>

"Were having a sleepover!" Pinkie shouted in excitement. "Yeah, you did promise us to hangout right?" Rainbow added.

"Yeah I guess I did." I said with a smile. I sat at an empty space beside Sam. "We are planning to go to Canterlot tomorrow to get ready for the Gala the following night." Sam said.

I thought about it, "What about the surprise gift that I am going to give to Luna?" Rarity used her magic to levitate a ruby to show me. "We got it handled darling."

"You guys made the gift for me?" I asked, taking the ruby floating in front of me. "No, we dont even know what ya plannin' to do make fer Luna." Applejack replied.

"Then how am I supposed to make this in time?" I asked, looking the sapphire and ruby in my hands. Twilight replied "Princess Celestia said that she knew someone in town who can craft gems perfectly. So she made him aware of our arrival there. Just draw out the plan and he will carve it out for you."

"Oh, thanks for your help Twi, does Luna know of our arrival there?" I asked. "Well, no. The Princess will keep it a secret and we are not staying in the castle. Princess rent out a room for us at a hotel there." Sam explained.

"Awesome. When are we leaving?" I asked with excitement.

"Tomorrow." Everypony and body said in unison. "Awesome! So that's why you guys are having this sleepover right?" I asked. In response, everypony nodded.

After dinner, we went to our respective rooms because we were leaving early tomorrow. Fluttershy, Rarity and Sam slept with in one room while Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow and Pinkie slept in the other room.

* * *

><p><strong>The following day...<strong>

I was fast asleep beside Fluttershy, I was having a nice dream until there was loud bang. Everybody and pony n the room sat up immediately, eyes wide opened. I turned to the door to see Applejack smiling. "Wake up sleepy heads." Like dominoes, Sam fell back on her pillow, followed by Rarity, then Fluttershy and then me. I closed my eyes. "Ok if thats what yer asking, thats what ahm givin'!" I heard Applejack said.

"AAAAhhhH!" I shouted as I felt something heavy land on me. I opened my eyes to see Applejack standing on me smiling. She pushed me off the bed and I fell with a thud. _Rude much?_ "Oof!" I grunted as Fluttershy fell on me. I heard a few more shouts on the opposite of the bed. "Nopony goes on tha bed!" Applejack shouted, a smile on her face. We all groaned.

I looked out of the window to see that the sun has not yet risen. We went down for breakfast, Sam and I took a shower and changed. I took note of her new clothes. _Nice work Sweetie Belle!_ I commended in my mind as I smiled at the shirt.

We were now set to leave and so we did. We waited at the fields for the carriage to arrive. The sun is halfway up the horizon when I saw a carriage coming towards us, it was being pulled by 4 guards. They landed with a thud and the carriage came to a full stop right in front us.

"Your letter?" The guard asked sternly. Twilight flashed the letter that Celestia sent. The guard nodded his head and everyone hopped onto the carriage.

Once everyone has settled, the carriage began to pick up speed and soon after, the carriage is lifted up in the air. I admire the sun rise as we made our to Canterlot.

After a while, I got queasy and pushed Sam aside and opened my mouth, looking out of the carriage. I puked. I wiped my mouth. _I guess I am not one for flying__. _I turned to be greeted by curious faces. "A-are you okay?" Sam asked in digust.

"I am alright." I smiled faintly. "I am not used to flying thats all." We continued our way to Canterlot, a few more pukes along the way.

After 20 minutes, we touched down Canterlot air field, not in Canterlot castle. "We received direct order from the Princess that you are not allowed to land in the castle." the guard told Twilight.

"Understood." She said as she hopped off the carriage followed by the rest of us. I looked at the magnificent towers and buildings and sighed in delight.

The carriage took off behind us. "Welcome to Canterlot!" Twilight smiled.

We went to the hotel that Celestia booked for us and it was bigger than I thought. She booked for us the top floor. Sam went to the balcony, spread her arms to the view of Canterlot. "This place is beautiful!"

"It is is'nt it?" I said, leaning on the wall as I looked at the view of canterlot, the bustling town and the majestic castle.

After settling in for an hour, we went to walk around town. All the ponies here reminds me of the British back on Earth. I was hoping for something like the ponies in ponyville. There was this couple who walked towards Sam and I, their heads help high. _Pride... pride_. I shook my head.

The mare asked, "My! What on Equestria are you?" I was about to answer until the stallion added "What horrifying creatures!". I frowned and answered "Excuse me?" Twilight and her friends realised that we were no longer following and stopped to look at us.

"It talks too?" the mare shouted. "Well yeah. Got a problem with that?" I asked, annoyed. "My! Your coat is simply, ugly." The stallion commented, flicking the end of my shirt. I smacked his hoof off softly, "It s my clothes this is my skin, which you call a coat." I said, pointing at my arm. "And this clothes are not ugly! Their magnificent! And a filly designed it for me, can any other fillies do better?" I shouted in annoyance, causing a crowd to form.

"Hmph! No wonder why it is so ... childish." The mare said. Turning around and flicking her tail to my nose. I sneezed as they walked away the same way they approached us. I wiped my nose. "God, is there anypony worse than they are?"

We continued our way to the gem carving shop that Twilight mentioned.

After half an hour of walking, we found it. It was rather small for a gem shop. The door was wooden with a brass knob and painted glass on the upper part of it. Beside the door there was a large display of huge gems in different shapes. _Beautiful_. I commented.

"Well you can stay here, I want to go buy something for tomorrow." Twilight noted before walking down the street.  
>"Maybe ahm going fer a walk around here, wanna come rainbow? Applejack and rainbow went the other way.<br>"I am going window shopping for clothes for tomorrow." Rarity said before going the opposite way with Fluttershy following behind.

Sam and I entered the shop. There were display cases, lots of them. And gems of various shapes and sizes were displayed all over the place.

I went to a desk which I thought was the counter. When I was there, I leaned forward to see a stallion with his back to me, he was looking for something in the drawer. "Um excuse me?" I asked. The stallion bumped his head in shock. "Who is it?" He turned and looked at me. "Oh you must be the human the princess was talking about." he said nervously. I smiled and asked "When should we begin?"

The grey stallion pointed to a table "This way, we shall discuss about the measurements."

The three of us sat around the table and we discussed about the gem I wanted him carve.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading.<strong>

**R&R! **

**See you again!**

**-Yellowdart1**


	15. Chapter 15  A heart for love

**An Electrifying Journey**

**Chapter 15 - A heart for love**

**Hello again guys!  
><strong>**Chapter 15 already!  
><strong>**Thanks for you support guys.  
>Nothing else to say so, enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p>We continued discussing on the measurements of the gem and the colour. I drew on the paper that he gave me, I drew a heart and 2 more layers of heart shapes. I labelled the length, width and thickness of the gem.<p>

I took out a large gem that I found, it was a purple gem. The stallion nodded his head in agreement. "Nice thinking, I must say. And you will fill the layers is colours?" He asked.

"Yeah, maybe dark blue and light blue die." I answered, looking at the draft.

"It would take me at least 2 or 3 hours for me to do that." He stood up and walked to the counter, Sam and I followed. "Later you come back for payment and you will get the gem." he said, observing the gem through his glasses.

"P-payment?" I said nervously. He raised his head and looked at me. "Yes. You will have to pay." "O-oh, how much?" I asked. The grey stallion though for a while. "I think 700 bits."

"Ok I will pay you later." Sam and I went out of the shop.

"Is 700 bits expensive?" Sam asked. I shrugged and we went to walk around town to look for Twilight.

* * *

><p><strong>In the castle<strong>...

Luna looked at the parchment, thinking. _Should I tell him? Or maybe I will surprise him tomorrow_. Luna stood up and went to the balcony to marvel the scenery of Canterlot. She noticed a carriage flew down to the castle grounds and her sister approached it, talking to the guards. Luna decided to find out what's going on.

"Where did you land?" Celestia asked, looking around to make sure Luna does not hear anything. "At the Canterlot air field, Princess." the guard replied. Celestia nodded "Good, do not mention any of this to Luna ok?

The guards nodded before moving back into the castle.  
>Luna saw the guards come in. She pushed through them and outside she saw her sister about to walk in. "What's going on Tia?"<p>

"Nothing, I just sent someone to give away tickets to somepony for the Gala." Celestia lied. Together, the sisters entered the castle.

* * *

><p><strong>Back in Canterlot...<strong>

We have been searching for the mane six for an hour. Canterlot was so big and crowded too. Sam and I decided to stop for a break at one of the cafes there. We ordered for 2 cups of coffee and waited. I reached into my small sling bag which Rarity made while I was in the castle. I looked at the gems I stowed inside and thought, _How much will I get for selling these_.

After drinking our coffee, the waitress asked for us to pay. I asked if she accepted the gem but she just refused. I asked where could I sell my gems. Once I was told of the nearest place that buys gems, I told her and Sam to wait here as I went to sell my gems.

I followed the waitress's directions, ignoring the stares that I was getting from the ponies. After running for a minute or two, I saw a small store which has a counter that stretches the entire length of the shop. I saw short lines of ponies and the ponies at the counter placed goods on the counter and in return the pony at the counter gave them some bits.

I queued up and I look at the heading on top of the counters, it shows the price of each item. I looked for gems and it stated that it depends on the type, I scratched my head and rummaged my bag for the gems I want to sell. I separated the ones I want to keep from those I want to sell.

When I approached the counter I placed a handful of gems one by one. Everypony gave me stares and I heard some whispers too. The mare took the gems and did something to them behind the counter and told me, "We can buy it for 2000 bits, is it okay for you, sir?"

_Whoa! 2000 bits!__ I'm rich!_ "Fine by me" I smiled. The mare place two bags on the counter and said. "1000 bits per bag. Thank for your co-operation, sir." I took the bags and nodded at the counter and left, getting some stares from the ponies in the lines.

_Now I can totally buy something out of these guys!_ I thought, placing the money bags into my sling bags. I was about to continue walking until something bumped into me. I fell to the ground, groaning. And when I stood up, my bag was gone! I looked around and saw a brown earth pony in a cloak running with my bag in his mouth.

"Hey come back here!" I shouted, sprinting to him. Thankfully, my long human legs gave me a advantage so I was about to catch up with him until he made a sharp turn to an alley. I followed him and saw him climbing a huge heap of boxes jumped to the other side. I followed what he did and saw him exit the alley. I went out to the streets and look around.

He was already going downhill, about 100 metres away now. I sprinted after him, fighting the urge to stop and rest. I was now arms length away from him. I was about to reach his tail until I was bucked to the face. I fell down with a thud. I moaned and slowly sat up, rubbing my eyes. I saw blood on my hands. My anger rose to the max as I saw him running further away and making a left turn.

I ran to a wall and climbed it until I was on a roof. I ran from building to building and stopped to look for the robber. I saw him walking down the street, looking around for me. I smirked and jumped from building to building until I was very close to him. I crouched in my position, watching him enter an alley, still looking around. I jumped to a pole and swing to another roof and went to the left edge and looked down.

I saw him sitting down, digging in my bag and admiring the gems, the sight made my blood boil. I jumped down from the roof and landed in front of him, crouching. "Your going to pay." I smirked to the earth pony to attempted to run away again but I tackled him and gave him a punch to the face. He was now begging for mercy. I slinged back my bag and was about to give him a piece of my mind until I heard hoovesteps. The exit was blocked by two stallions in brown cloaks.

They approached me slowly, a wide grin on their face. I got intimidated and ran further into the alley. I was knocked off by a hoof to the face and I fell to the floor, my hands covering my eyes. I stood up and saw that I was surrounded by these thieves. I had nowhere to run now. I was pushed by one of them and the one behind bucked my back. I grunted as I stumbled forward.

They laughed an evil laugh as they started punching me around. I was starting to lose conciousness until a purple bubble surrounded me. I slowly turned my head to see Twilight, Sam and the mane six. "Twi-." I mumbled, blood flowing down my chin. The thieves turned to face them. twilight sent out magic blasts which hit them one by one. Knocking each one out.

Once all of them were down, they ran to me and looked at me. I was laying down, my body leaning on the wall. I looked down to catch my breath. I looked at myself, my shirt was stained red here and there. I saw small cuts and bruises on my arms. I closed my eyes slowly.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes to see myself in new clothes and bandages around my body. I looked around to see that I was on a bed back in the hotel. A purple mist was surrounding me and I turned to see Twilight, sweat glistening on her forehead, her eyes were closed tight and she was also frowning.<p>

I did not feel pain. After a while, the purple mist disappeared and Twilight fell, her head on the side of the bed. Her eyes were half closed and she began moaning. I placed my hand on her head. She opened her eyes wide to look at me. I smiled at her and managed to mumble a soft 'thank you' before closing my eyes again.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes to see Twilight, sleeping beside me and my arms wrapped around her. I smiled and turned to see the sun set out of the window. I looked at the side table to see a purple gem, the size of a human fist, in the shape of a heart.<p>

I smiled as I sat up and picked it up. I saw two capsules containing dark blue and light blue liquids. I looked for holes around the gem and when I found them I poured the contents of the capsules separately. I smiled at the outcome, now the gem was light blue in the middle then going outwards, it was dark blue and at the very edge, it was purple.

I shook the gem and when I looked at it, it was now sparkling and glittering. I smiled widely. I took a small black rope from the table and poked it through the hole at the very top and I tied a knot such that it was now a necklace but the thread is longer because it was meant for Luna. help it in my hands and wrapped my hand with the black thread. I lay down and began to sleep again._ I hope you will like this Luna..._

* * *

><p><strong>Ughhhh... its 1 am here now. I enjoyed writing for you guys.<strong>

**Hope to see you guys again soon!**

**-yellowdart1**


	16. Chapter 16  The Gala

**An Electrifying Journey**

**Chapter 16 - The gala**

**Hmmm nothing much to say here.**

**But just thanks for you support guys!**

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes to be welcomed by the warm glow of the sun. <em>Today's the day, today is the<em> _Gala. _I sat up and placed the gem on the side table. I yawned as I stood up to walk to the balcony and admire the view.

I went back inside and was surprised that Sam and rarity were also in the room. I smiled and went to the living room. I saw a small list on the side table beside the large sofa. It was a list of food that the hotel serves. I saw a buttons on the wall I examined it to see words that says "service", "food", "House keeping" and more.

I pressed the "breakfast button and I heard a voice from the speaker beside the buttons. I began taking orders for our breakfast and waited. _Now I will have to pay for it too._ I looked around the room for my sling bag and I saw it on the other sofa.

It was covered with small blood stains here and there. I opened it to see its contents, all the gems and the two bags were still there. I opened one of the money bags and counted the notes, both bags still have 2000 bits. _Huh who paid for the gem?_

I heard the door open and saw Twilight come out. "Mornin Twi." Twilight smiled, she loved him to call her that nickname, it was what her best friends and parents normally call her. "Morning." She yawned and sat beside me on the sofa.

"Who paid for the gem?" I asked.  
>Twilight sat there for a while, thinking. "Oh yeah! I paid for your gem. It was rather expensive but I could manage." she smiled.<p>

"Oh, here, I was about to pay for it until I was robbed." I handed here 700 bits. She hesitantly took it with her magic. "Thanks twi." I smiled, stroking her mane. I heard the doorbell ring and I opened the door to see a cart filled with plates. _This must be breakfast._

I paid the stallion who went up to deliver our meal. I called the mane six for breakfast and afterwards, we went out together to town to shop for clothes for tonight. Rarity brought us to this shop which she went yesterday. Everypony and Sam took their measurements and Rarity paid 3000 bits for all of them! I shook at the price.

It was already 3 in the afternoon when we went out of the shop. The Gala was still 3 hours later so we went to the salon. Sam and I just stood back and watched as they fixed up their manes. Afterwards, it was already 5 in the afternoon.

We went back to the hotel to get changed. Sam wore a gown, I wore the clothes that Celestia gave me and the mane six wore the dresses they wore in the show.

I smiled at myself in the mirror. And fixed up my hair and we were off to the castle.

* * *

><p>Were now entering the castle gates. We were stopped by the two guards there. "You tickets ma' am?" one of them asked. Twilight used her magic to give the guards all 8 tickets and we entered the castle square.<p>

It was filled with many ponies, all in formal clothes. All of them were talking to one another. Everpony went their separate ways but Sam and I sticked with Twilight. We entered the castle and on the top of the grand stairs, Celestia and Luna were there. Celestia was greeting a couple before they entered the ballroom.

Luna was in a beautiful night gown, it was dark blue, it matches her coat and her beautiful galaxy hair. She looked at me and smiled widely. I smiled back. As soon as we were in front of the sisters, Luna ran to me and placed her front hooves around me. She looked at me, her blue eyes sparkling and her smile still on her face.

"Hello again princess, looking beautiful." I smiled. Luna blushed and let go of me. "Hello Davis, thanks. You look good too."

After exchanging greetings with Celestia, Twilight, Sam and I went to the castle ball room. "Davis!" I heard Luna shout. I turned to Luna who was now in front of me. "Meet me later at the garden in an hour." She winked. "I have something to show you."

I smiled at her "Me too princess." I stroked her mane and went in the ballroom.

The ballroom was filled with ponies dancing to the music. I saw Vinyl on stage with her deejay board in front of her. She was not playing any music though, she was just relaxing behind the board. I saw that one famous pony musician. _Hmmm what was her name again? ...Octavia was it?_ I wondered, staring at her as she played the bass, accompanied by more ponies playing other instruments behind her.

I shrugged and went to the large food table with a wide variety of food on it. I took a plate and cutleries and took the food I wanted. After eating, I saw Rainbow and Applejack come in from the door. They approached me to get some punch. "Hey Davis. How are ya doin?" Applejack asked.

"Awesome." I smiled, taking a glass of punch and drinking from it. "Hey, I see your Luna, lover boy." Rainbow pointed to Luna who was about to go out to the garden.

"W-what?" I said nervously.

Applejack pushed me. "Go on, Davis, it's alright." Applejack smirked. I shook my head as I followed Luna without making her take notice of me.

She stopped by the pond, looking around for me. I sneak behind her and closed her eyes. She yelped and cringed. I took off my hands from her and stroked her back. She turned and smiled at me. I smiled back and she leapt to me to hug me.

We hugged each other for a good 5 minutes, enjoying each others warmth. "I have something to tell you Davis." Luna said, looking at me with a wide grin. "I have something to give you." I smiled back, combing her galaxy mane.

Luna sat down and I did the same. She leaned her head against my shoulder, looking into the pond. I help her close with my right arm. "Tia was looking for a transformation spell yesterday and she came upon one that would be able to turn you into a pony without you being hurt." she nuzzled me.

"That's great!" I looked at her in the eyes, smiling. We stared at each other for a while, not in anger, not in curiosity, but in love. I put my right hand on her cheeks and smiled. "I made something for you." I fished out the gem from my pocket.

Luna smiled from eye to eye as she looked at the glowing gem. "I-its ... amazing!" Luna said, taking the gem using her hooves and brought it close to her. "I looked for a gem for you and I paid someone to help carve it out." I hugged her. She looked at the sparkling gem and up to me. "Thank you." She kissed my cheek, my eyes opened wide and I felt the warmness of her lips transfer to my cheeks.

I smiled and put the necklace on her. Luna looked down at it and shook it. Now it sparkled even more. Luna and I sat there, telling her what I did during the two days. Luna listened with enthusiasm.

After telling her about all the accidents that happened, me having a heat stroke and getting beaten up by the thieves, Luna had a worried look on her face. "You went through so much for this gem." She looked back down at the gem and shook it lightly. I put my hand around her hoof which was holding the gem. "Of course I did."

Luna looked at me with concern "You did not have to." I saw her eyes well up.

"I would do anything, for my love." I smiled at her. A tear went down her cheek and she came close to me and I wrapped her around my arms. "I love you." Luna whispered and nuzzled me. I felt like I was the most happiest man in the universe. "I love you too, Luna." We sat there, embracing each other.

* * *

><p>Celestia watched from a distance. She saw the human and pony bond together and exchanging gifts. Celestia felt her heart melt at how sweet and romantic they were. For the first time, Celestia saw her sister so close with somepony else and Celestia never saw her sister so happy before.<p>

Celestia left them alone and went back to the ballroom. _She made the right choice_. Celestia smiled to herself and looked back to the garden to see Luna and Davis now hugging each other. Celestia left them alone and continued with her duties in the ballroom.

* * *

><p><strong>I love this chapter so much.<br>I was listening to "Fire flies" while writing this.  
>It really matches the scene.<strong>

**I want to thank you guy for your support and sorry if I written anything that offends any of you.**

**Until then, R&R.**

**-Yellowdart1**


	17. Chapter 17 The Gala part 2

**An Electrifying Journey**

**Chapter 17 - Gala part 2**

**Hey guys I really like this one review I will shout it out in a minute after this announcement.**

**I am going to change Davis into a pony BUT there is something very very very special that comes along with it just bear with me okay? thanks :)**

**taz2723 : Don't listen to PS3concerned do what you want with the story it is yours, after all. Write for yourself not for the readers, write it as you see it not how others do, sure take advice from people that will help you get better but don't change the story completely just to make one person happy.**

**Thanks for that review, I was about to go out this morning for my first day in 4th year high school and reading this review made me calmer. Thanks taz :)**

* * *

><p>Luna and I sat there together, watching the fishes in the water swim. After a while of watching them, Luna stood up and said "Lets get back inside, you still owe me a performance." She winked and walked to the direction of the ballroom. "P-performance?" I mumbled and got up. Luna stopped and looked at me. "Oh yeah!" I remembered the promise I made to Luna.<p>

Luna and I were now in the ballroom. Luna was surrounded by many ponies as soon as she stepped in. She was flooded with questions and I was pushed aside and eventually I pushed out of the crowd and just walked to Twilight and her friends who were now chatting away.

"Hey Davis! Where were you?" Sam greeted, a empty cup in her hand. "I was in the garden with Luna, why?" I replied. Sam snickered and continued "I gave Vinyl my iphone. She will play the songs when your ready."

"What songs?" I scratched my head in confusion, trying to remember. "You know! The songs in the playlist. You said that they were your favourite." My mind opened. "Oh yeah!" I knocked my head a few times. _I think I am starting to become short term memory lost_.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Vinyl's waiting!" Sam pushed me to stage. "W-wait!" I yelped nervously. I was now on stage. I sighed and walked over to Vinyl and I tapped my way to the playlist and I told Vinyl to play it upon my signal.

I grabbed the mic and the lights dimmed. Everypony now has their eyes on me. "Good evening everypony. How is everyone doing?" I asked and waited as the noise settles down before continuing. "Okay I am about to put out a performance and this first song is dedicated to the princess of the night!" I shouted pointing at Luna who was shocked at what I just said.

Everypony clapped and cheered and looked at Luna who was now smiling sheepishly. "This song is about how I wish that back in my world, I would have stayed up all night to admire the beautiful night sky." I smiled at Luna who was now blushing. I nodded at Vinyl and the song began to play.

(Ha! You guys should know this, I listened to it the previous chapter!)

_You would not believe your eyes_  
><em>If ten million fireflies<em>  
><em>Lit up the world as I fell asleep...<em>

_'Cause they'd fill the open air  
>And leave teardrops everywhere<br>You'd think me rude  
>But I would just stand and stare...<em>

I closed my eyes and placed my left hand on my chest.

_I'd like to make myself believe...  
>That planet Earth turns slowly<br>It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
>Awake when I'm asleep<br>'Cause everything is never as it seems..._

Then I opened my eyes and continued. And when it came to the chorus the looked up and shouted...

_I'd like to make myself believe!_  
><em>That planet Earth turns slowly...<em>  
><em>It's hard to say that I'd rather stay<em>  
><em>Awake when I'm asleep<em>  
><em>'Cause everything is never as it seems<em>  
><em>When I fall asleep...<em>

I opened my eyes and looked at Luna.

_ I'd like to make myself believe..._  
><em>That planet Earth turns slowly...<em>  
><em>It's hard to say that I'd rather stay<em>  
><em>Awake when I'm asleep<em>  
><em>'Cause everything is never as it seems<em>  
><em>When I fall asleep...<em>

I then help the mic with both hands and looked down and said more softer...

_I'd like to make myself believe..._  
><em>That planet earth turns slowly...<em>  
><em>It's hard to say that I'd rather stay<em>  
><em>Awake when I'm asleep!<em>  
><em>Because my dreams are bursting at the seams...<em>

The music stopped and everypony cheered. Sam was in the front and shouted words of compliments. Luna was smiling at me. I smiled back at her. Then the next song began to play... Secrets.

* * *

><p>After a few songs, Luna ran up to the stage and hugged me. "I really love you Davis!" She cried out loud, everypony heard her and there were awwwws and cheering in the ball. I smiled at blue eyes and kissed her on the forehead.<p>

Luna and I went down the stage and to the food table I took a plate and cutleries and I asked Luna, who is standing beside me, looking around the table. "What do you want princess?" Luna giggled and pointed out to the foods on the table. I took some pieces and placed them on the plate.

I sat with Luna on a chair and watched everypony dance I put my right around around Luna as she chowed down on her food. I began patting her shoulder to the beat. I saw Twilight approach me. "Hey Davis. Having fun?"

"Best night of my life." I smiled. "Glad your having fun." She said, sitting down and leaning back, relaxed. "It was sweet what you did there." She whispered, her eyes focusing on the ceiling.

"Luna sure is such a lucky mare." She whispered, this time looking at me. I turned to Luna who was not listening and turned back to Twilight, "She deserves it." I brought Luna close to me, but she still continued eating, her cheeks were puffy from all the food in her mouth. I smiled at the cuteness.

"Anyway, being trapped in the moon for a thousand years IS heartbreaking and lonely." I whispered, looking deep into Twilight's eyes. Twilight nodded. "You know, back in my world I has this one girl who reminds me of her."

Twilight now had her ears up and now she was listening with full attention. I continued, "She was pretty and smart, but that did not make her popular in school. Even thought she looked so pretty, boys called her nerd and no girls want to hang out with her as she was always taking all their attention from the boys."

I leaned back and continued my story, "Well until I stepped in, we became very very good friends, she always used me as a shoulder to cry on, someone to rely on, someone who would take time to listen to her."

"You two were together as well?" Twilight asked, sitting up . "Well no, but we were like the bestest friends in the universe. I kind of have a liking on her, she was not like what they call her, she was not like a nerd, she looks like any normal girl, only prettier and smarter."

Twilight smiled, "Wow your such a friend to be with." I patted Twilight's head and continued, "I felt the pain that Luna feels, I always have this sense that makes me feel how other people feel. I feel the loneliness, the sadness of not having someone to talk to for a thousand years." I closed my eyes as they turned watery from what I just said.

Twilight nodded, "I know how it feels too... I am glad she met someone like you. Maybe that's why she is your partner."

Luna stood up and I stood up too, taking the plate from her mouth. "Let me, princess." I placed the plate on the tray of dirty dishes. "Thank you." Luna nuzzled me and I held my hands out and asked. "Wanna dance?" She blushed and put a hoof on my hand and we walked to the dance floor. Everypony stopped and looked at us.

I did not care and I just held Luna and danced with her, never taking my eyes off hers. Luna laid her head on my shoulder and we continued dancing. "Everypony is looking at us." Luna said nervously. I pulled her and looked at her in the eyes. "I dont care, as long as we dance together."

Luna smiled and we held each other tight and danced. The gem began to shine strongly against the dark surroundings and everypony gasped as they saw the glow of the gem.

I did not take my eyes off of my partner, we just danced long into the night...

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>

**Hope you guys will agree to my idea, relax, I have a trick up my sleeve... again (wink)**

**-Yellowdart1**

**Ps I recommend you guys to read Trip of a Lifetime, that story, along with many more, inspired me to write this story but I did not copy exactly EVERYTHING! And if you guys want to see the story I told Luna at the castle, read Getting Even, it is also an awesome story. **


	18. Chapter 18 The longest night

**An Electrifying Journey**

**Chapter 18 - The longest night...**

**Hello everypony!**

**Yellowdart1 here with yet another chapter. :)**

**There is this one review which I cant shoutout cause I can only see it in my iphone. It says that the journey might end soon. Well it would if my imagination runs dry and when I leave Davis human too long I would run out of ideas.**

**And when I am all out of ideas, you guys could always give me some help. :)**

**Lets continue, shall we?**

* * *

><p>"That is one hell of a night!" I shouted as I leaped into Luna's bed. Luna giggled, "With you here, it was." She hopped onto bed and snuggled me. Luna and I hugged each other as we drift to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Back on Earth... in Thomas's point of view...<strong>

Thomas tightened his grip on the small present he had for Davis back in the hospital. _I can't believe it, he has been out for a month now, and he has not woken up. It happened too fast..._

Memories of Davis 's unconscious body laying on the floor filled his mind as he had a flash back.

_"3..."_ _Davis's father shouted downstairs. Thomas ran down the stairs to check out what was going on._

_"...2..." His voice echoed across the house. I saw Davis holding two wire in front of him._

_"...1..." Thomas cringed as the lights around the house flicker and there was a bright dark blue flash that engulfed him. He saw Davis, his hand let go of the wires and slowly bended back before collapsing, his eyes closed. "DAVIS!" Thomas shouted._

_Thomas ran to Davis 's side and shook his body. "Davis! Are you okay?" Thomas heard Davis 's father ran to him. "What's goin-" He saw what took place before him. He ran to Davis 's side._

_"Th-thomas!." He called. Thomas looked at him with frightened eyes. "Call the ambulance!" He ordered. Thomas quickly ran to the phone and dialled '911'._

Thomas shook his head, waking himself up from the flashback. He realised that he was now in the hospital lobby. Thomas went into the elevator and pressed the number '9'. The lift jerked up and after a while the doors opened. Thomas walked out of the elevator and down the hallways.

He stood in front of a door with the number '229' engraved on it. Thomas breathed in and opened the door. He went in and saw the body of Davis still there on the bed, breathing normally but no motion was visible. Thomas sighed and placed the purple box and whispered to Davis. "Get well soon friend.

Thomas went out of the hospital and went back home. He was about to reach home until he heard lightning striking near him. Thomas jumped in fright and looked at the tree opposite the road, now on fire. _Huh lightning in clear skies? This does not make sense._ Thomas looked up and saw something blue hit him right in the face. Thomas's world went blank.

He then turned around to see a huge golden gate and a silhouette. "He-hello?" He asked and the figure reached out its arms and its voiced boom. "Welcome Thomas Stonehold! To the gates of heaven!" Thomas stood shocked, who was this figure? "He-heaven?" Thomas staggered.

"Yes, heaven. Well we are giving you a choice to enter though. There is this one friend who is a magical place enjoying himself there with his cousins."

"W-who?" Thomas asked, trying to hide his fright.

"Davis Calm" the figure said. "He is now in Equestria with his cousins, Sam and Bryan. So... do you want to join them?"

_Sam? Bryan? Were 'nt they the two people who Davis' s father said that met with a near fatal accident._ Thomas thought for a while and eventually said "Yes." The figure lifted his hand and Thomas was engulfed in a bright light.

Thomas closed his eyes and when he opened it, he was now falling at great speed. Thomas was frightened to death. He could not move, his hands were stuck at his sides and his legs were stuck in their positions and he was falling head first. Thomas could hear a loud thundering sound emit from behind and a triangular cone was now surrounding him.

Then a loud boom was heard and Thomas looked behind and saw a large ring of light spread outwards to the horizon. Thomas felt the adrenaline rush and the sudden acceleration. The clouds gave way and he saw land and some houses. Then he closed his eyes and braced for impact.

* * *

><p>Davis was awoken by a loud explosion, he got up and quickly ran to the balcony. He was startled at what he saw, a large yellow ring spreading outwards and when it zoomed on top of him, a large gust of wind blew past him. He saw a yellow line falling and it suddenly change course and headed towards him!<p>

_Sh!t! _Davis covered himself with his arms and braced for collision but to his amazement, it crashed in the garden, missing the pond. A huge magnitude could be felt and dust completely surrounded the garden, making it hard to see what was going on. Davis quickly made a run down the stairs.

On his way out, Luna was already awake and asked "What's going on? Davis? Where ar-" Luna shut herself and galloped to catch up with Davis. When Davis was downstairs, there were lots of royal guards all over the place. Davis ran to the garden and saw Spire ordering his three guards and they ran away, into the dust.

Then, I saw Celestia give orders to Bryan who then shouted at the 5 guards behind him and they ran off and deeper in the fog.

"Princess, Bryan, what 's going on?" Bryan turned to me. "Beats me, we are still trying to find out. This dust cloud and the dark sky is not helping our investigation though." Bryan said before running away.

I turned to Celestia. "I saw something falling into the garden just now and that large sonicboom thing." Celestia nodded. "I saw them too, just as I was about to raise the sun at the balcony. I cannot seem to remove this dust with my magic, it is like, supernatural. Whatever crashed here, I hope it is not trouble and that sonicboom has a bit of magic in it too. I felt it as it spread across the sky." Celestia said, a worried look on her face.

Luna approached us, panting and asked the same question I asked Celestia a while ago. After explaining everything to her sister, Celestia turned to me "You can also help with the search but be careful, we don' t know what is in here. Luna come with me." Celestia and Luna went into the castle. I ran blindly into the dust clouds, straining my eyes to prevent dust from going in.

I saw trees broken down, leaves scattered all over the place and a large straight mark going further away. I followed it and saw a pony jump out of the cloud. It was Bryan.

"Davis! You won't believe what we found!" Bryan gestured me to follow him and both of us ran along the line until we reached a small crater and guards surrounded it. I notice something different with Bryan though.

When Bryan turned around and shouted, "Come on!" I noticed that he has a horn! I was taken aback for a second before shaking it off and just following him. His white horn glowed and light illuminated the surroundings, helping us see better.

I saw a blur figure, laying there unconscious. Bryan went to its side and my heart was filled with content and happiness as I saw the figure starting to clear up and I made a guess and shouted. "Thomas!" I bent down to Thomas 's side and the dust began to disappear. "He needs medical attention." Bryan said, patting my back with his hoof. "And fast."

* * *

><p><strong>This is an awesome chapter, I have to say.<strong>

**-Yellowdart1**


	19. Chapter 19 Thomas

**An Electrifying Journey**

**Chapter 19 - Thomas**

**Ha! I posted two chapters at the same time :D**

**Hope you guys liked that. I am glad I came back from school early today and with all my homework done too!**

**Enjoy guys. :)**

* * *

><p>I waited impatiently outside the surgical room. Luna was sitting beside me. I was swarmed by flashbacks and memories as I thought of Thomas. <em>I can't believe this! His here too!<em> I smile to myself and felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see Luna looking at me with her blue eyes. "Who is this... Thomas that you keep mumbling about?"

I smiled to myself. "He was a best friend back on Earth. We were good friends ever since we were like fillies here. We spent LOTS of time together and we also spend time together watching your show and reading the stories back on Earth. Having him here is like having something strike you heart. I feel very happy that he is here."

"Why did he crash into the garden instead of coming out of a portal like you and the others?" Luna asked curiously. "That I have to ask him himself." I leaned back and smiled to myself. I heard footsteps and hoove steps down the hall and I turned to see Bryan and Sam.

"I heard the news! It 's awesome to have him here!" Sam shouted, running over to me. Bryan following her. She sat opposite Luna and I. We waited for a while and I heard the door open and a white stallion stepped out. We stood up. "How is he doc?" The stallion nodded. "He is fine, you can go in now."

We barged in the room. I saw Thomas sitting up, his hand in his face, sitting up. "Thomas!" I greeted and ran to the side of the bed. Thomas looked up and saw me. "Davis! Awesome to see you again!". He looked at Sam and smiled "And Sam too!"

I looked around the room to see that only Sam, Bryan and I was in the room. _Luna must be outside_. then I thought of what Thomas just said. "A-again?" Thomas sat up, a cheery smile on his face. "Yeah! You were knocked out in Earth for a good one month!" He shouted, looking at Bryan. "Whoa! A alicorn!"

I stood stunned and looked at Bryan, Huh, he really is an alicorn. Bryan waved to Thomas and they exchanged greetings. "Knocked out? From what?" I asked. "You don 't know what happened? You were electricuted and hospitalised!"

I leaned on the wall behind me in shock. "HOSPITALISED?" I shouted in fright. Thomas nodded. "After the current started flowing through the wires, your hands were exposed so you got electricuted!"

I placed my arm on my chest. "So this whole time... I was dead?" Thomas spoke out, Sam and Bryan were looking at him with the same reactions. "Not really, your just unconscious. Sam and Bryan also met with an accident so I guess that's why their here."

"Accident?" Sam shouted. Bryan thought and said "Now I remember, I remember seeing headlight of a car and then I was in this pink room..."

"Then if your here... your dead too?" I said, pointing at Thomas.

Thomas nodded. "I was hit directly on the head by lightning for no reason. Then I was in heaven and someone asked me if I want to join you guys and I gladly said yes. And then I was falling down all of a sudden."

"Huh! Yeah you even made a sonicboom!" Bryan shouted. "Yeah! I heard it from my room and a huge gust of wind sweep past me." Sam added. "I saw a huge ring of light spread across the sky just now. Then followed by a large thunder-like sound."

"That's awesome! So... am I in Equestria?" Thomas asked, sitting at the edge of the bed. Sam, Bryan and I nodded. Thomas grinned "AWESOME! Is the mane six here?"

"Nope, but I want to introduce you to someone." I said, smiling and going out of the room. I saw Luna still sitting outside, just staring at the floor. "Luna, come in, I want you to meet him." I smiled, reaching out for one of her front hooves. She stood up and as we walked in, I put my arm on her shoulders.

I told Thomas, who looked at us with wide eyes. "Thomas, say hello to Princess Luna, princess of the night." I pointed at Luna. Thomas smiled. "Pleasure meeting you, princess."

Luna smiled as well "Nice to meet you too, Thomas."

Thomas stood up and shouted. "THIS IS SOOOO COOL! Can I meet the mane six? And can you do some cool magic tricks?"

Luna nodded and closed her eyes and smiled lightly as her horn was surrounded by a light blue mist. Then, the kilt on the bed was lifted up the bed and folded to a small square and was placed neatly on the bed. "COOL!" Thomas shouted and looked at the kilt.

After talking for a bit longer, Luna joining in our conversation, we went out of the Canterlot hospital and back to the castle for lunch. I saw Celestia in the throne room. "Celestia, this is Thomas, my human cousin." I smiled.

Thomas kneeled and responded, "Pleasure meeting you princess." Celestia giggled, "Nice to meet you, Thomas, I welcome you to Equestria."

"I thank you kindly Princess Celestia." he stood up and together, we went to the dining hall. After lunch, I decided to bring Thomas to Ponyville to meet the mane six. Celestia nodded her head and said "You can bring Luna if you want as long as she has a personal escort."

I sighed, "Not Spire again, princess." Celestia smiled and said "Not Spire, Davis. I meant Bryan." I was a bit astonished. "Bryan? Personal escort?" I mumbled.

"Why yes, he is a royal guard and my personal escort." Celestia nodded. "Epic." Thomas mumbled to himself. I smiled and we set off to Ponyville.

Like always, I was puking on the way there, emitting laughs from the rest. When we touched down, I jumped out of the carriage and lay on the ground, queasy. "Goooood... I think I am airsick for life!" I groaned and the other laughed loudly.

I stood up and lead them to the library. When we stand outside the library, I asked Thomas "Hey, guess what is this place." I smiled. Thomas pushed me to get a good look and he shouted "Twilight 's house!"

I nodded and when we went in, I was greeted by Twilight and Spike "Hello Davis. Who are your two friends?"

_Two?_ I thought and remembered that she has not met Bryan yet. "Oh this is Thomas and this is Bryan." I explained that Bryan was already here a long time and Thomas just arrived just now. "Oh, welcome to Ponyville, Thomas and Bryan." Twilight smiled, coming downstairs.

"Wow! Its finally nice to meet you guys!" Thomas ran to Twilight and gave her a hug. Twilight smiled nervously. "U...ummm nice to meet you too, Thomas." I smiled at the scene.

"Well, Twi, your Thomas's favourite pony, that must explain why he wanted to meet you so badly..." I scratched my head. "O-oh, really?" Twilight smiled, hugging Thomas back. Thomas pulled away and grinned "Yeah! I love your passion to study. And also you are quite pretty for a pony." I stood shocked at what he just said, _Does he have a liking on Twilight?_

I laughed, "Okay lover boy, lets go now shall we? I should show you around town." Thomas walked down the stairs and told me "Naaah, I will just stay here, maybe Twi could teach me." He smiled to Twi who stood there and stared at him with loving eyes.

I chuckled "oookay, if you insist." We went out and walked to Sugar Cube Corner to get some snacks and plan a party for Thomas.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading :)<strong>

**-Yellowdart1**


	20. Chapter 20  Partners

**An Electrifying Journey**

**Chapter 20 - Partners**

**Haha! I loved the reviews you guys are giving it's rather entertaining. BUNCH OF SHOUTOUTS**

_**taz2723: Nice that you added Thomas to the story and now that they have both been put in a coma by electricity you can say it is a really(bad joke inbound)electrifying journey!(Sorry I really had to say that no matter how bad that joke was)anyway loved the chapters and looking forward to the next one.**_

**I actually had that electrifying thing from the start xD if anyone of you actually read how Davis went to Equestria, you could have figured that earlier LOL. Thanks for the compliment really appreciated.**

_**guardian10: Nice work you did on the last two chapters. So, are Davis, Thomes, Sam and Bryan going to die? And wasn't Thomas' name originally Travis?**_

**No, his name was originally_ Thomas. I am going to think about it first. Thanks for the compliment :)_**

_**eric peterson: good story i have to say this is one of the best stories i've read please write more chapters when you have the time.**_

**I will try my best :)**

_**Rainbow's son: I GOT MENTIONED?**_

_**WOW!**_

_**was NOT expecting that at all ...**_

_**like this chapter btw and am looking forward to the rest (as usual)**_

**Huh I think you replied rather late xD Glad to see your reviews again.**

**This took up 300 words! But you guys need a reply. Also, there is this one message that gave me an idea that at the very end of the story, I will ensue a battle between haters and bronies, I think that would make sense :)**

**Now, back to the story...**

* * *

><p>"Okie dokie!" Pinkie smiled as she munched down some cupcakes. "Cool, what time will the party be? I asked, drinking up the cup of coffee. Pinkie put her hoof under her chin. "I think at 6 in the evening tomorrow and it is the perfect night too!" I noticed her eyes sparkle.<p>

"Oh? Why so?" I asked, taking a bite of my chocolate muffin. Pinkie smiled. "Well tomorrow night is wh-" She was cut off by Luna who shouted "The annual meteor shower!" Everybody looked at her in curiosity. "Meteor shower?" I asked.

Luna nodded. "Yes, this meteor shower happens 2 days after the Gala every year. I am not sure why but everypony stays up until midnight to watch the meteors zoom past the skies!"

I remembered something now, "Oh yeah! There is this one episode that shows Twilight and all her friends watching the meteor shower in the sky! It was an awesome episode!" Sam nodded her head in agreement. Bryan kind of got confused.

"It is set then, the party will be from 6 in the evening till 11 30 at night. So that everypony can have time to settle down before the night show." Pinkie agreed and hopped away to make the invitations... again.

* * *

><p>Thomas listened at every word Twilight said. They were having a lessons on magic. Even though Thomas did not know some of the things that she said, she would explain to him. After her long lecture, they stopped and Thomas said "That is an awesome topic, I love magic. Back on earth, I always want to be a unicorn when I am a pony in Equestria. And that's one reason why your favourite pony." Thomas winked at Twilight.<p>

Twilight blushed slightly. "Thanks Thomas. What are your other reasons?" she asked, inching closer to Thomas to listen to him.

"Well... Firstly, because you are a unicorn and you learn magic and is good at it too I admire that. Second, you LOVE learning, same as me, back on Earth I loved science, which is something like magic. Thirdly, I love you coat, its purple, my favourite colour. And lastly, you look the most prettiest among all ponies, including the princesses." Thomas said, putting his hand on Twilight's cheek.

Twilight blushed can now be seen from a far. "Thomas... that is the most sweetest thing I have ever heard, its like, you like every part of me." She went to hug Thomas. "And I like that... I like you..."

Thomas's heart was beating against his ribcage and his body was burning as thought he was caught in a fire. Twilight's body was so warm and cozy. Hugging her feels like hugging a soft, warm cloud. "I-I like you too Twilight..." He smiled as Twilight pulled away and smiled at him.

They stared at each other for a while, looking deep into each other's eyes before they continued their lesson.

* * *

><p>"Hey Bryan." I called to Bryan, who was finishing his cookie. He looked at me and gave me the 'what?' look. "How did you become a alicorn?" I asked, dipping my cookie into my coffee and eating it.<p>

He smiled, "Good question, actually, I am not an alicorn, I am just a pegasus. Celestia just used her magic to transform me into an alicorn. I could control this horn too I could make it disappear..." He frowned and suddenly, his horn just vanished. "...and could make it re-appear." Then I saw his horn fade back in.

"...Wait a minute, if Celestia could transform you into an alicorn, could she transform me into a pony?" I asked, looking at him with interest.

"Actually... I think it could work! I should ask Tia as soon as were back in the castle." Luna chirped happily, her eyes sparkling. "Sweet! And I could turn back into a human too right?" I added, looking at Luna who just gave me a shrug.

I slouched but still, my heart was filled with content as I thought about all the things I could do as a pony.

We finished our snacks and headed back to Twilight's library. We I entered, I was shocked to see Thomas and Twilight on the sofa, Thomas put his right am around her shoulder as she taught him something. "What happened while we were gone?" I asked, startling them.

Thomas turned and immediately stood up, Twilight just remained in her position. "Oh! Hey Davis! How long you were there?"

"Just came." I shrugged.

"Cool, Twilight was just teaching me about magic, thats all. Beads of perspiration glistened on his forehead. I gave him a curious look. "Ooooook."

I went to Sam and Twilight 's room where everypony and human was happily chat with one another. We listened to songs from Sams iphone and Thomas remembered something. "Oh yeah!" Thomas was digging his pocket and fished out a iphone but he was not satisfied he continued digging until a small purple box came out from his pocket.

"Davis, this is for you." He smiled. I took the small box from his and smiled. "Thanks Thomas." I opened the box to see a small necklace. I pulled it out and saw a small wooden carving of an alicorn who looked like Luna.

I grinned widely "This is so cool! Thanks Davis!" He shrugged and smiled "I knew you liked Luna so much so I went to the school's workshop to make this piece to give in the hospital but I think it followed me somehow."

"Look Luna!" I smiled as I showed Luna and she received it with her hooves. "You liked me ever since before you came here?" She asked, her eyes sparkle as she looked at the wooden necklace."

I nodded then Thomas smiled "He actually had a secret crush on you for your information." I blushed a bit then I heard Sam speak out, "Yeah, he gets obsessed with you on Earth." Bryan nodded his head. "Yeah, I heard him mutter your name sometimes back on Earth."

Luna's eyes sparkled and she had a cute grin on her face. She pounced on me and we fell down to the floor with a thud, she kissed my lips for a short second, I was shocked and ignored the pain at my back. The feeling of her lips was... electrifying. (BOOOYEAH another joke xD)

She whispered, "I love you so much Davis." I smiled and replied, "Me too Luna, me too." She came closer to me until I could feel her breathing. I came closer to her too and soon, our lips were connected. We held the kiss, Enjoying each other 's warmth and love. I never thought of anything else but her, and only her.

* * *

><p><strong>Mmmmmm... cheesy :3<strong>

**I love the reviews I am getting so R&R k guys? **

**-Yellowdart1**


	21. Chapter 21  The most wonderful night

**An Electrifying Journey**

**Chapter 21 - The most wonderful night**

**Two chapter in a day because I dont think I will be able to make a chapter tomorrow, got some school stuff to do.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>We broke the kiss, I had a sweet taste in my mouth afterwards, we both blushed, now realising that we were being watched. "That was soooo sweet!" Sam squeaked. Luna got up, letting me go, I got up behind her and apologised "Sorry guys, that was just so sudden." I blushed deeply.<p>

Twilight swept her hoof as though she was sweeping something away "No worries Davis, I know how it feels for both of you." I nodded my head and Luna and I laid on the bed with the others and we continued chatting to the evening.

There was this question that piqued my interest "How did you guys come here?" Thomas asked. I smiled and explained about the portals and the 'partners' and the relationship between this 'partners'. Thomas nodded his head in interest.

"But if you guys come through this portals, why did I just fell out of the sky?" He asked, rubbing his chin. I thought about it for a long ten seconds, using all the clues we have now to solving this.

"Huh, I think it's because you DIED?" I said in shock? Everypony kind of jerked a bit, "How did you know I died?" Thomas muttured in shock. "Well, I have never heard of anyone survive a lightning to the face." I said matter-of-factly.

Everybody and pony nodded. Twilight added "That actually makes sense. Thomas laid down in fright and moaned. _Huh, seems like everytime someone comes here, another piece of the puzzle is solved._

We went downstairs for dinner and afterwards, we went back to the room and played some games till it was around 11 in the night. "Ugggh! If this continues, we could not stay up till midnight tomorrow!" I moaned.

Sam nodded "Sooo agree. But I don't feel any sleepy." I nodded and I had an idea in my mind "I know! How about we go and sleep at the hills!" Thomas looked at me with a smile "You mean outdoor camping stuff?"

"Eeeyup!" Sam, Twilight and Thomas laughed and everyone nodded their heads so we packed up and headed to the hills of Ponyville.

It was a very dark night and I could only see the sparkling skies in the sky. "I could not see a damn thing!" Bryan grumbled. Then Luna 's horn began to glow and then there was a light blue orb floating above her, illuminating the area.

We reached the top of the hill and placed down our sleeping bags. Bryan threw some firewood to the ground and Twilight used her magic to ignite them, creating a campfire. I grabbed a packet of marshmallows from my sling bag and smiled "Marshmallows anyone?"

Everyone cheered and we sat around the campfire. I placed my arm around Luna and Thomas did the same to Twilight. Everyone took a long stick and poked a lot of marshmallows on it. We hovered the sticks a small distance away from the fire and waited.

We talked and talked and laughed and joked. We ate our soft marshmallows and afterwards, Twilight gave a suggestion, "Lets play hide and seek! Since its dark and all!" Everyone shouted and nodded and Bryan was it and we ran away from him to hide in the darkness.

Luna and I hid behind a stone, halfway down the slope of the hill and giggled, Sam and Thomas ran down the other side and they went a few meters away from each other and laid on the grass to hid their bodies.

Bryan counted to twenty and he looked around and looked down the hill. "Damn it's soo dark." She squinted but could not make out anything. Then an idea hit his head. Then his horn glowed a bit and then his entire eyes coloured green and he looked around and could make out everything around him. "NIGHT VISION!" He shouted in his head.

He saw two figure laying down the foot of the hill and he ran down "I see you!" Sam looked up and saw two green eyes running towards them and she got frightened and screamed. Thomas tugged the bottom of her pants and whispered, "Its just Bryan."

Luna and I hugged each other tightly so that no part of our bodies poke out of the side of the rock. We giggled together. And then I heard footsteps and Bryan's voice "I heard that." He snickered I stood up and looked at the green eyes looking right at me, I flinched and realised that it was just Bryan.

"No fair you used night vision!" I whined. Bryan snickered and we continued playing a few more rounds. We ate a few more marshmallows and then blew out the fire and everyone went to their respective sleeping bags, Luna and I slept in one big sleeping bag.

After a while I stood up and realised that everyone but her is asleep, I went downhill and Luna catched up and whispered, "What are you doing?" I placed my arm around her shoulder and we went to the rock and I said, "Doing what I love to do."

I lay down and Luna followed me, we stared deep into the stars, "I do this every night at Earth, wondering what is it at that part of the universe and what lies beyond." I said, my eyes just set onto the stars.

Luna and I kept quiet for a good 15 minuted then Luna stood up and bent her head low to meet mine, "You want a ride?" She asked, flapping her winds. I stood up and replied with a smile. "Yes."

I sat on her back and amazingly, she could carry my weight which was around 40 kg. Then she flapped her wings and we were off into the night sky. Luna soared through the clouds, going higher and higher until we were above the clouds then she stopped and together, we stared at the magnificent sight of Equestria.

"Its beautiful up here." I smiled, hugging Luna tighter, ignoring the height we were at. "I do this when you were not here. Every night, I gazed at the sight and beauty of my night sky." Luna said.

Then I combed her long mane and then Luna said, "I want to do this one trick with you." I thought for a second and said "What is it?"

"You will see." Luna giggled and went a bit further up and then she went upside down, making me fall. But then she caught me and just covered me with her dark wings and then she kissed me.

We kissed as we gained speed and then a kind of cone shape thing surrounded us, I did not care and just kissed Luna.

We exchanged love and then a huge blast was heard. We broke the kiss and I saw a huge light blue lightning wave spread out behind us and then Luna grabbed me and flew in a circle as we descended and she laid me down the grass and she laid beside me.

"That was awesome Luna." I smiled. Luna and I stared at the sky. "I never felt anything like that before." Luna mumbled. I wrapped my arm, around her and she snuggled me. We stared at the night sky and then she whispered to me, "Oh, most wonderful of nights."

We stared at the sky and slept there... together.

* * *

><p><strong>Hoped you guys liked this one, I did :) <strong>

**See you guys again!**

**-Yellowdart1**


	22. Chapter 22  Friends and Families

**An Electrifying Journey**

**Chapter 22 - Friends and Families**

**Hey again guys! I forgot that today is Thursday so I could actually post a story.  
>So tomorrow is the day I cant post any chapters.<br>Have a few shoutouts to shoutout.**

**The Infamous Soldier: _can I fill buckets wwith you? if so, wwhen and wwhere_**

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_BWAHAHHAHAHAH! can barely say that with a straight face._

**What do you mean by that?**

**Katax: _Hey,_**

_first nice idea. But, hm, you write it soo, so ordinarily._

_Okay, my spelling style is not better..._

_But, i have Subscribe you. :)_

**If that is ordinary, what is extraordinary?**

**taz2723: _Good chapters but... I get the feeling that everything is going TOO perfectly... WHAT DO YOU HAVE PLANNED YOU EVIL GENIUS?_**

_In all seriousness when things seem to be going their best something bad happens so now I wait and see what happens._

_P.s lots and lots of title jokes in these two chapters._

**That is actually quite hard to think about, I am having troubles now. But I will try my best. I love this jokes XD**

**AND THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT!**

**Lets get back to the electrifying story...**

* * *

><p>I woke up just as the Sun has risen. I heard some noises downhill. I ran down to see the apple trees of Sweet Apple Acres and I saw Applebloom having a heated argument with her sister. I ran there to take a look.<br>When I was nearing the gate, Applebloom saw me and ran to me and shouted "Davis! Your the perfect person!" I stopped in my tracks and thought at what she meant by that. "What do you mean Applebloom?" I crouched and hugged the small filly. Applejack approached us "Mornin Davis, Applebloom here was just tryin to persuade me tha bringing me to this Friends and Family show that her school was conducting." I stood up and asked "Friends and Family show? Never heard of that..." Applebloom speaked out and I looked down to her. "The Friends and Family show requires me tha bring the most interestin' family member or friend that ah know. Applejack did not want to go so since your here, ah choose you!" Applebloom has a wide smile on her face. "What exactly do I have to do there?" I scratched my head. "Well, you could tell us stories!" Applebloom said.

Applejack went back to the barn and shouted to us "Come in, time for breakfast!" I stopped and remembered abandoning the rest up the hill. "Wait, I'm going to go call the others first." I turned and sprinted uphill. I saw that Luna and Twilight was now awake, they were using their magic to pack everything up. I stood beside Luna and helped her stuff everything inside the bag. "Where were you?" Luna asked, seemed shock that I suddenly appeared. "I went down to Applejack's barn just now. Then I came up to invite you guys for breakfast." I explained as I carried two sling bags and woke up the three humans. It took a while for them to get up and when they did, we went to the barn for breakfast. On the way, I explained to everyone about the Friends and Family show.

We were now in the barn, sitting around the table that Applejack prepared for us. Applebloom, who sat beside me, asked "So are you comin'?" I thought about it and then answered "Yeah I guess and then afterwards, we will head to Thomas's party." I smiled. Applebloom shouted a cheery "YAY!" Then Luna tapped my shoulder and asked, "Can I come? I have nothing to do today." I smiled and moved some strands of her hair that is covering her eyes to the back of her ear, "Of course you can." I looked at the others and asked "You guys wanna come?" They thought about it and then Sam spoke out "Well, I want to accompany Pinkie with the invitations and stuff so, no for me!" then Thomas added, combing Twilight's mane, "I think I will stay in the library and study with Twilight." and lastly, Bryan said "Well, I dont think so, I do not feel like sharing stories, anyway, the filly invited YOU"

I nodded my head and asked Applebloom "What's for breakfast?" Applebloom hen replied "Applejack's signature apple pies and pancakes!" I shrugged at all the apple food and smiled "Sounds delicious"

After breakfast, Luna, Applebloom and I went to the school but we stopped over at the boutique to fetch Sweetie Belle, I exchanged greetings with Rarity but she just slammed the door and I heard some noises afterwards, _Huh, I guess she is kinda busy._ We had a little chat until we reached the school, Scootaloo was waiting for us outside the school and greeted us "Hey Applebloom, who did you bring?" She then took notice of me and said in shock "WOW! Your bringing them?" Applebloom nodded her head in delight. When Luna and I entered, Cheerilee bowed down to Luna and then Luna motioned her to stand back up and she did. Applebloom went in front of the class and waited for the class to settle down.

"Good morning everypony, today, I brought my friends, Princess Luna and Davis for the Friends and Family show. They will tell stories of their adventure here in Equestria." Applebloom went back to her seat proudly as she saw the shocked expressions on Tiara's face. Applebloom sat down and listened. I stood in front of everyone, cleared my throat and began with my story, I began at the very start, the part I was back on Earth and how I came to Equestria. I was getting interested faces from the fillies and the teacher, I sat on the teacher's table and continued. How I met the mane six, Rarity and Sweetie Belle's clothes that they made for me, my confrontations in the Everfree forest, my party, my adventures in the Castle with Luna. In this part, Luna joined me as she sat on one of the chairs and together, we told of our romance and about Bryan. I told about the search for the human, Sam, the accidents the go through for the gem I wanted to give Luna, the Gala and the fall of Thomas from the skies and what Luna and I did together last night in the hills.

Everypony awwed at the ending, and Sweetie Belle commented, "Awww, that was such a sweet story." Then Luna nuzzled me and I rubbed her back. "Now, the next thing that I am trying to find out, is the reason I am here, my purpose and how did I get here but I am just enjoying my life here with Luna now." I smiled and all the fillies shouted their favourite parts of my story and then I took out a guitar I bought in Canterlot and asked them "You guys want to hear a song?" I asked and all of them nodded their heads vigorously. I sat on the table and began strumming the rhythm of the song, 'Take to the Skies'.

_Da da da da da da da da da da..._

_Shipwreck in a sea of faces_  
><em>There's a dreamy world up there<em>  
><em>Dear friends in higher places<em>  
><em>Carry me away from here<em>

I swayed to the music and strummed the strings of the guitar smoothly.

_Travel light, let the sun eclipse you_  
><em>'Cause your flight is about to leave<em>  
><em>And there's more to this brave adventure<em>  
><em>Than you'd ever believe...<em>

Then I stood up and walked in front of the fillies and sang out loud.

_Birds-eye view! awake the stars 'cause they're all around you!_  
><em>Wide eyes will always brighten the blue!<em>  
><em>Chase your dreams! and remember me, sweet bravery!<em>  
><em>'Cause after all those wings will take you up so high...<em>

_So bid the forest floor goodbye  
>As you race the wind and take to the sky<em>

_You take to the sky_

Some of the fillies were nodding to the music and swaying as well. Luna sat at the back where there is a vacant seat. And leaned on the table, her front hooves supporting her head and she smiled lightly at me with her eyes half close. I strummed the guitar hard and continued...

_On the heels of war and wonder..._  
><em>There's a stormy world up there...<em>  
><em>You can't whisper above the thunder...<em>  
><em>But you can fly anywhere...<em>

_Purple burst of paper birds this  
>Picture paints a thousand words<br>So take a breath of myth and mystery  
>And don't look back<em>

_Birds-eye view, awake the stars 'cause they're all around you  
>Wide eyes will always brighten the blue<br>Chase your dreams, and remember me, sweet bravery  
>'Cause after all those wings will take you up so high<em>

_So bid the forest floor goodbye  
>As you race the wind and take to the sky<em>

_There's a realm above the trees  
>Where the lost are finally found<br>Touch your feathers to the breeze  
>And leave the ground.<em>

I closed my eyes and sang the chorus...

_Birds-eye view, awake the stars 'cause they're all around you_  
><em>Wide eyes will always brighten the blue<em>  
><em>Chase your dreams, and remember me, sweet bravery<em>  
><em>'Cause after all those wings will take you up so high<em>

_So bid the forest floor goodbye  
>As you race the wind and take to the sky<br>You take to the sky  
>(You take to the sky)<em>

_You take to the sky._

I opened my eyes and saw everypony clapped and cheered, including Cheerilee and Luna. "Nice singing Davis, do you mind if we hear more?" Cheerilee asked. "Not at all." I smiled and looked back at the fillies and sang a few more songs, afterwards, I rested the guitar against the wall, "Like it? It's a cover of some songs back on Earth." Cheerilee smiled "I think its great but it's up to Luna to decide." She said, pointing at Luna. Everypony turned to face her and she taught for a while before saying firmly, "I did not like it..." my heart skipped a beat and sadness overwhelmed my body, I heard some gasps but then said continued "I LOVE IT!" she shouted, standing up and smiling widely at me. My heart was now filled with happiness after the previous remark.

Luna and I sat at the back of the class together and stayed there to listen to Cheerilee's teaching and now it was time for the dismissal of school. Luna, Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and I headed to Sugar Cube Corner for Thomas's party

* * *

><p><strong>aaaaand...done!<strong>

**Hope you guys liked this! And if you guys have minecraft and want to play with me, go to bronycraft, I might be there once in a while and my nickname will be...**

**-Yellowdart1 BYE!**


	23. Chapter 23  WW3

**An Electrifying Journey**

**Chapter 23 - WW3**

**Im back! Yesterday was tiring for me.**

**Anywhoooo, my friend from minecraft is reading this story, if you guys want to hang out with me on minecraft, go to bronycraft! Just search bronycraft in google, the server ip will be there!**

**Sorry if you guys do not like this one but it would explain more of this chapter more easier.**

* * *

><p>The CMC were ahead of us, playing a game of catching as we walked to Sugar Cube Corner. I saw Vinyl heading to the same direction, she took notice of me and approached us. "What's up Davis! Ready to get this party going?" She placed her hoof in front of me and we sort of did a brohoof. "I don't know, I have been singing so much now." I said, scratching my head. Luna nudged me "Awwww come on! Your an awesome singer! I never get sick of your singing." Luna winked. Vinyl nodded her head "Yeah I think so too, you rocked the Gala that night!"<p>

The three of us arrived at Sugar Cube Corner, late by a few minutes. I saw a large crowd of ponies surrounding Thomas as he greeted them one by one. I sighed "Here we go again!"

The party was like the usual, greeting followed by dancing and then playing and even more dancing. Luna and I were dancing together the entire night. It became more of a romance than a party to me but Thomas did have fun and met a lot of new ponies. He also danced together with Twilight all night. Then the party ended as scheduled, at 11.30. Everpony headed to their own homes, Luna, Twilight, Thomas, Sam, Bryan and I head to the library.

Once we were in the library, we packed up our things, a picnic mat, a basket of food, a bowl of fruit punch and some cups. All of us, including Spike went out to the hills to get ready for the meteor show. We met the rest of the mane six there, who was greeted by Thomas. Pinkie threw down a basket and then a large mat popped out and the basket flew up to the night sky. "The hell?" Bryan said, looking at the flying basket. I prepared everything with everpony's and we sat together on the mat, Twilight and Thomas standing beside the telescope and getting their notes ready. I shook my head and chuckled.

I sat beside Luna who leaned her head on my shoulder we got comfortable and waited for the show to start. And then, I saw one white ball zoom past the night sky, I began hearing whispers as ponies gazed into the skies. Twilight took a peek in her telescope and Thomas armed himself with his notes. And suddenly, dozens of meteors flew across the horizon and the night sky was filled with white lines. I heard Twilight mumbling about some names of the meteorites, I think it was Leonids, Orinids and Eta Aquarids or something. I ignored them and wrapped my arm around Luna.

Luna laid down, and gestured me to follow, we both lay together and I was mesmerised at the beautiful comets flying past with the beautiful stars as a background. I rubbed Luna's side as we stared deep into the sky. I heard more and more mumblings and murmurs and it aroused my suspicion so I sat up and I saw at least 50 meteors flying way too near to the atmosphere out in the horizon. Some where actually in the atmosphere and was engulfed in fire.

I gasped. I heard Twilight tell us "This is not right, they are coming way too close." Rainbow added, flying a bit higher above the ground, looking at the falling meteors, "Yeah... this did not happened last year. And I felt small rumbles in the ground and I saw a large flash in the distance, everypony gasped and the flash illuminated so much that I covered my face with my arms. Afterwards, I rubbed my eyes and when I opened them again, I gasped as one glowing thing hit me... hard. I grunted as I was sent flying downhill, I felt pain all over me and the glowing thing hit me again and I flew into a tree and fell, knocking me out.

* * *

><p>I moaned as I sat up and rubbed my eyes and opened them. I saw that I was in a hospital. I heard screams coming from outside. I looked out of the window to see that I was back on Earth again, but not just any normal Earth, the skies were grey and dust filled the skies. Fires burned down some buildings and down the streets, people were running hysterically. I heard the door slam open and I saw my mother standing there. "Mom? Whats-" I was grabbed by the hand and pulled.<p>

"Davis! We need to get out of here! Now!" I was panicking as I was pulled out of the room and to the stairs. "Wh-whats going on?" My mother ran up the stairs and I followed her. She did not speak at all and we ran until we were on the roof. I saw a crowd of people gathering around a chinook. (a large helicopter) And then some people were left behind, mostly men. The chinook flew to the distance. I heard explosions everywhere and airplanes were flying overhead. I saw some chinooks retreating at the same directions and a fireball hit some of them, knocking them down. I stood on the helipad, beside my mother. I took a peek down the building to see tanks rolling around the streets.

The tanks blew the buildings and I saw some soldiers armed with rifles, trying to shoot down the soldiers and and explosions blew them away. I heard more screams and then my mom tugged me to her arms "Goodbye, Davis." She pulled me away and I looked right into her eyes. "M-mom what's going on?" She smiled lightly and fixed my hair. "I have no time to explain, get on the helicopter now and be safe, I will follow, dont worry. I saw tears flow down her cheeks. I hugged her tight and she pushed me into the chinook. I was escorted by the soldier to a seat and I poked my head out the window, other children doing the same.

I waved goodbye to my mother, tears flowing down my cheeks and I sobbed. My mom gave me a flying kiss and knelt down, crying. I could no longer see her as the chinook changed direction. I saw other chinooks flying beside us and fireballs hit some of them. I heard mumblings on the radio. it must be the pilots talking. I stood up a bit to look in front. I saw some children sitting down in other seat, crying and soldiers walking around, trying to comfort them. I buried my hands in my face. "What the hell is going on?" I whispered to myself as tears welled up my eyes. I heard boots coming close to me. I raised my head to see a soldier standing there. He sat beside me and patted my back.

"Dont worry, your going to be safe in the Ark." He said with assuring voice. By the looks of his uniform he seems to be a Sergeant. I mumbled out in nervousness "Wh-what's g-going on?" The man frowned and sat back, "The damned Iraqs, (Sorry, no offence) they sent in an invading army here, they terrorised our harbours and they have spies hiding around the cities, killing major soldiers in the military, I think this is the next world war." I took in everything slowly and sat back in shock. _World war? Iraqs? How long was I out?_

I sat with the man, chatting and bombarding him with questions until he was called to the front. I took another peek out and now, we were flying above burning fields and terrorised houses and burning crops and there were dead bodies scattered all over the place. The chinooks were still flying with us. I closed my eyes to try to calm myself.

I was awaken by a large explosion I looked around and saw red lights flashing around the chinook I heard screams from the children at the front. I looked out to see that it was now night and were were flying above burning buildings and there were chinooks falling down to the ground, fire engulfed the cockpits. I looked at the back to see it on fire. Some soldiers were dragging some wounded children to the front and others were trying to distinguish the fire.

I sat down my chair and prayed silently. Another large explosion was heard and a voiced boom over the radio, "Were hit! Were hit! losing alti-" I heard static and the chinook started rotating violently, I held on to my chair and I took a glimpse of the burning cockpit and dead soldiers on the floor. The chinook crash landed on a building and I was now lying on the floor, blood covering me. I saw a soldier carry me, it was him and I was placed down on the floor beside other wounded children and teenagers. "youll be okay." The man ran back inside the burning chinook "Kurt!" I heard a man shout and the chinook blew up and scraps of metal flew all over the place.

I closed my eyes tight, trying to stop the pain in my mid section. I was carried by another soldier outside and into a armoured vehicle I was surrounded by two soldiers with a red cross mark on the right arms. I leaned my head on the stretcher and closed my eyes as I gave out a large sigh.

* * *

><p><strong>Hoped you guys liked this chapter, now about that meteors...<strong>


	24. Chapter 24  Lessons

**An Electrifying Journey**

**Chapter 24 - lessons**

**Okay, the next chapter...**

**By the way someone was asking for a cough(clop)cough. But I dunno if you guys would like it, and I do not know how to write any :S**

**If you guys want me to write such stuff, I am going to have to do dirty research :/**

* * *

><p>I heard Luna's voice, echo inside my head, "Davis! Wake up! Davis!" I sat up, with great pain in my mid section and back. I opened my eyes to see that I was on a field, surrounded my medical ponies and other ponies. The three humans also surrounded me. Luna hugged me "Davis! I am glad your okay!" I smiled and rubbed Luna's back, "Glad to be okay Luna, what happened to me?" I asked, releasing her and looking around. I saw a human lying beside me, the nurses, tending to his wounds. He was unconscious right now. He reminded me of someone from a fanfiction back on Earth I looked around to see a small crater and broken trees like Thomas's arrival in the garden.<p>

Luna stepped back and explained "you were hit by him and it seemed to have knock you out. We called for the nurses to help you with your wounds." Twilight walked over to me, with the mane six around her. "I have received news of meteors crash landing in their place." I nodded my head. "I think I know why they are here." Applejack asked, "Whadda you mean by 'they'?" I leaned my back against the tree, my arms wrapped around my stomach.

"All these meteors, they are humans." Everypony was taken aback. Thomas then asked "Wow! All of them? How come are there so many?" I began to tell them of the events while back on earth. "When I was knocked out, I was back on earth, it was during a war between the Americans and the Iraq." Rainbow asked, flying right above me. "What are Americans and and...ughhh." I answered "Americans and Iraq are two different nations, like two Equestrias and they are currently having an all-out war with one another right now, killing thousands of people." I turned to take a close look at the human. "This man must have been killed as well."

I noticed something familiar with this man. I took a closer look at him and moved him head to face me and I now know how he was, emitting a sigh from me. "Whats wrong Sugarcube?" Applejack asked. I mumbled and then raised my voice in shock. "This was the man who accompanied me as we retreated to cover back on Earth! He sacrificed his life to help me. I saw the helicopter blew up, taking him with it."

Luna asked "helicopters?" I then pat her head softly, "Ill explain later." Then I looked at the man, "Sergeant Kurt. He was my companion during the times of panic back there." twilight nodded her head "So, all these humans here are dead on Earth?" I nodded my head in reply. I went to deep thought and realised a connection. "I think I know why they came crashing to Equestria like Thomas!" Bryan asked in interest. "what is the reason then?" I stood up slowly, "All these people, they are...dead, not like we are!" Thomas leaned back, "D-d-dead? I am dead?" I nodded my head slowly and felt a sharp pain in my mid section and grunted and fell back down. "Davis! Are you alright?" Luna said, wrapping her arms around me to break my fall. I smiled at her "I am fine, darling." She smiled and stood up.

"Now all of these makes sense!" Sam shouted. She then placed her finger on her chin "But the question now is... why are we here?" I shook my head and tore off the rank from Kurt and showed them. "What's that?" Twilight asked, her head coming closer to my hands. "Its called ranks something like... dividing pegasus, unicorns, earth ponies and alicorns accoiding to their appearance but on Earth, it was based on skills." I said, rubbing my fingers on his rank badge, wiping it clean. "Back on earth, people who defended us were called soldiers instead of guards. Soldiers undergo extreme training, physically and mentally. They are liked more advanced human forms." I said, putting my arm beside kurt's muscular one.

"See the difference?" I asked them. Applejack replied "His is more buff than yours." I smiled "Correct, this if a result of training and soldiers have to be physically fit to defend the country." Rarity asked, "Whats a country?" Thomas answered her, "It is a division of land like one part of this world belong to Equestria and another belongs to another large land." Rainbow then asked, "So Equestria is like a country on Earth?" I nodded my head. "Different countries have different people and these people are called according to what their country is called, for example, I live in America so I am American. My friend lives in Italy, so he is Italian.

Everpony nodded their heads and I continued "Sometimes, some countries might fight for land and resources. This is called a war. One of the major wars happened around 60 years ago. It was before I was born. It is called the world war, where every country fought one another." Fluttershy shuddered "My...fighting your very own fellow humans?" I nodded my head and added "However, Americas teamed up with the other countries to fight the other alliance of countries." Twilight nodded her head "I see..."

"Right now, I bet Earth is currently experiencing another world war." I heard Kurt mumble and he sat up and rubbed his eyes and opened then moaned he looked at me and said, "Hey! Your allright! I thought I got killed by the explosion? what happened." I chuckled and laughed that he did not notice all the ponies surrounding him. "Ill explain EVERTHING." I began telling him everything from scratch, giving him some weird faces telling me that he does not believe me.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter is supposed to be short, so I hope you guys liked it.<strong>

**R&R**

**-Yellodart1**


	25. Chapter 25  Kurt

**An Electrifiying Journey**

**Chapter 25 - Kurt**

**Ugggh! Im soooo bored! Lucky the computer was not occupied today.**

**I am glad to see new people posting reviews :)**

**There are a lot of compliment and encouraging reviews thanks guys and girls and stuff :D**

**And of course I make some grammar mistakes and spelling mistakes too but I dont care what I care is for a awesome story for you guys to read :)**

**I apologise for any mistakes ok?**

* * *

><p>I sat there with the buff soldier, Kurt. I told him absolutely everything! From my entry using the portal and till I was knocked out by him. He has not taken his eyes off me so he did not notice anypony around him. The other ponies went back home, including the nurses. So those who are here now are the mane six, Luna, the humans, Kurt and me. "So...I was given another chance to live in this ponyland?" He said, chuckling. He stood up slowly and I followed then, when he looked at the front he sort of flinched and he took out a handgun and pointed right at Bryan. "What the hell is that?" He shouted, aiming the pistol at the other ponies. I was too shocked to respond and when he pointed the barrel of the gun at Luna, I leaped in between and shouted "No! They do not cause harm! I swear!" I reached out for his gun. "Give me that, you do not want to hurt anyone especially ponies. They did nothing to you." He withdraw his pistol and shouted back "This isnt right! I mean... colourfull ponies dont make sense!" The shocked soldier said.<p>

I sighed and explained "I know it does not make sense but it does not mean you have to kill them." That sentence made Kurt feel guilty and he stood straight and gave Davis his trusty handgun. "Thanks." I said, putting the handgun in my sling bag "I just do not want anypony to get hurt." Rainbow looked around and commented "Its kinda late... its nice knowing you Kurt but im going to head to sleep now. Bye guys!" She shouted as she flew away. I nodded my head. "Yeah Its still hours from morning, I think we should go back to Twilight's house. We split up and the humans, Twilight, Luna, Kurt and I went back to the library. "Whats up with that flying horse?" Kurt asked, looking at Bryan who was just floating in the air, supported by his wings. "Well, there are three... no four types of ponies in Equestria, first is the pegasus, the winged ponies, there is also unicorns, ponies with horns, the earth ponies who are just normal ponies and the mystical alicorns, winged ponies with horns." Kurt nodded his head. "So let me guess... earth ponies cant do anything special, pegasus can fly as well as the ali... thingys and the unicorns and alic...alicorns can do... uggh." He thought and I finished his sentence "They can do magic."

When we were back in the library, Spike immediately ran up the stairs and leaped into his bed. I chuckled and we slept in separate rooms. The boys in one and the girls in the other. I lay in the bed and sighed as I felt my back muscles relax. Kurt untied his boots and took them off, he removed his badges and he noticed his rank badge missing. "Here." I said, handing him over the ranking badge. "I showed it to the other while you were knocked out." He took it and placed it on the side table. Bryan's armor was scattered all over the floor and he leapt into bed followed by Thomas. Kurt looked at himself in the mirror. I just lay in my bed and closed my eyes. I heard Kurt lay down on the bed and he sighed and everything was now quiet.

* * *

><p>I woke up at the sound of counting. I looked at the floor to see Kurt putting on his fatigues and locking in his boots and pinning up his badges. Then he lay on the floor and started doing push ups. "What is that for?" I asked, rubbing off my drowsiness. "Oh nothing." He said, his eyes locked on the floor. "Its just my morning workout." He did not slow down at all, he was still going at full speed. I lay beside him "Mind if I join?" Kurt shook his head and I started doing push ups with him. I only managed to do only 23 until I collapsed on the floor, panting. "H-how d-do you d-do s-s-so many at once!" I gasped. Kurt chuckled and did the last one and stood up "I aint no sergeant for nothing." He went out and I followed. When I went out of the room I was invited by the smell of something nice being cooked. I went to the kitchen to see Luna, using her magic to float all the stuff around the place. Kurt just stood on the threshold, staring at Luna. "W-h-h-hh-...huh?" He mumbled. I stood beside him "That...my friend...is magic." I smiled and went in a greeted Luna and she greeted me back. "Amazing." He said, walking around the kitchen and looking at the ingredients floating around him.<p>

"Kurt, this is Luna." I pointed at Luna who smiled at Kurt, "she is my marefriend." Kurt asked "Marefriend?" I shrugged and replied "Girlfriend." Kurt then nodded his head "Girlfriend... a pony?" He asked, now ignoring the floating ingredients. "well..." I scratched my hair, "Luna is... special. Even though were of different species you CAN see how pretty she is right." Kurt nodded his head and crossed his arms as he looked at Luna from head to toe. Luna just continued with what she was previously doing and then everything started moving by themselves again. "Weeeeeell... she is quite a pretty one." His eyes narrowed as he judged her appearance. Luna stopped, her eyes wide open and looked at him "You think so?" She asked, her face slightly red. I wrapped my arms around her and shook her lightly as I chuckled "Luna... everyone thinks so!" I smiled, making Luna blush. "Thanks Davis." She smiled Kurt turned and headed to the living room, "If anyone or anypony needs me, I will be looking for a good book."

Luna and I kissed for a short while before she continued in cooking her food. After breakfast, Bryan and Thomas and Sam got a carriage back to the castle as they are being called by Celestia, Twilight remained in the library to work on something. I led Luna and Kurt around Ponyville to give Kurt a tour around the place. We stopped by at a restaurant and I told the colt in tuxedo, "Table for three please?" He looked at me and said "I am sorry sir, we only have reserves seats now." Then Luna pushed me and cleared her throat to attract the colt's attention he took notice of her and was taken aback. "P-princess Luna! Umm I think one of the seats are now available. I am so sorry." the colt whispered to another waiter and they had a short argument before the waiter told us to follow her and so we did. We sat around the table and took our orders. We had a little chat until our table was filled with food.

After eating lunch, I was filled to brim and I trudged out of the restaurant, whining. "I dont think I will be able to eat at least one piece of rice." I moaned and Luna giggled as Kurt just stood straight, chuckling "Where to next? I cant hold my excitement you know" _Wow he actually likes this tour_. I continued leading them around Ponyville, giving him brief descriptions of different buildings and now it was three in the afternoon and we were entering the gate to Sweet Apple Acres. "Whats this now?" Kurt said, looking at all the apple trees. I pointed at the barn "This is Sweet Apple Acres it is an apple farm and also home to the Apple family." I saw Applejack carrying a large box on her back and she was about to fall until Kurt ran to carry the box. "Let me help." He smiled. Luna and I just stood back. "Thank yous so much umm..." Kurt smiled at Applejack "Kurt. Where should I put this down?" Applejack smiled "Thanks Kurt." She pointed at a stack of boxes "just place it there." Since Kurt is a strong man, he did not sweat at all and he dusted himself.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked, approaching the twosome. Applejack puffed and replied "The usual, bucking all the apples on the trees." Kurt stood confused, "Bucking?" I nodded my head and stepped near a tree and kicked it, letting all the apples fall down the trees. "Thats apple bucking" I smiled, wiping my hands. Kurt nodded his head. "We could sure use some extra hands if you guys have time that is." I smiled "Sure we will help." We went further into the orchard and began harvesting all the apples from the trees. We were done with one orchard by sundown and Applejack treated us to a tasty dinner. Luna, Kurt and I walked to the gate. "Thanks for the meal Applejack." I waved at her. "No prob Davis, its the least I could do to thank yer." I stretched and said "Well, we should be getting back home." Kurt shook his head "Not me, Ill stay here, Im gonna help them tomorrow." I turned to Kurt and said "Oh okay if thats what you want. Good night guys." Luna and I walked back to the library. "Lets go back to Canterlot tomorrow. I am starting to think that my sister is getting worried." Luna said, leaning her head against my shoulders, I smiled and nodded my head.

The library was quiet when we arrived, Twilight and Spike were already asleep I took a book from the shelf and followed Luna to the room. "What do you have there?" Luna asked, fluffing her pillow with her magic. "Oh, its a guide to magic. When back in Canterlot, can you give me lessons on magic?" Luna yawned and tapped one side of the bed, inviting me to lay there and so I did. "Sure, I would love to." I lay there and Luna crawled up and leaned her head on my chest, "good night Davis." I kissed her forehead and said "Good night Luna, I love you" Luna looked at me with her cute puppy eyes she leaned closer to me and whispered "I love you too Davis" She kissed me and her tongue was granting permission into my mouth and so I approved and our tongues began twirling around one around. After like a minute, I let go and wiped my mouth and laughed and Luna giggled a cute giggle. "That was the best kiss of my life, Luna." I smiled at her. She came close to me and whispered "Best kiss so far." She smiled and I laughed as I leaned my head against hers. I then asked "Luna." she looked at me with her big Cyan eyes "I was wondering... would you like to go on a date soon?" Luna's eyes sparkled and she shouted "I would really love to!" she reached for the gem and looked at it "And I know just the place." She snuggled me and we began to drift to sleep


	26. Chapter 26  Magic

**An Electrifying Journey**

**Chapter 26 **

**Hello again fellow readers! **

**I am getting more reviews now and I like that... a lot**

**By the way, I am changing Davis into a pony BUT there is a certain twist in it :)**

**You guys wont find it bad I hope.**

**And I am currently using Deviantart to make him.**

**Now back into the story.**

* * *

><p>I woke up to see Luna sleeping soundly above me. She seems to be having a good time above me. But not me, I had difficulty breathing so I had no choice but to wake her up. "...Luna...Luna" I whispered, shaking her a bit. She started moving. She opened she eyes and yawned. "Luna g-g...get...off...p-please." I choked. "Huh?" she said, standing. I took in a deep breath and sighed. Luna now realised what she did, "Oh! Im so sorry Davis! Are you hurt?" She said, her head come closer as she stared at me with worried eyes. I chuckled put my hand on Luna's cheeks "Yeah... I'm fine." She smiled and nuzzled my neck and got off the bed and said before exiting the bedroom "Hurry up Davis, were leaving early today." I mumbled silently, still feeling a bit drowsy. I went down to have breakfast with Twilight, Luna and Spike. Twilight brought up a topic as a piece of parchment floated down to the dining table. "By the way Davis, Celestia has been receiving reports all over Equestria about humans being found unconscious." She took a sip from her cup of chocolate. My heart beated fast. <em>There are really more humans out there?<em> "She has also been receiving complaints from other cities that some humans are causing trouble in various cities. She sent your cousins to solve these problems." I shoved a spoonful of wheat cereal into my mouth and said "Could be haters. They might be a bit hard to handle. Why did not Celestia send me too?"

Twilight continued to scan the parchment for answers then she replied "Well, Celestia wanted to leave you and Luna alone as you already have been through enough trouble." Twilight then levitated a bun and took a bite from it. "Nonsense." I spouted "I am more than grateful to help Equestria, but if the princess says so, I got no objections."  
>After breakfast, Luna and I headed to the field to wait for the carriage which left Equestria 10 minutes ago. When we were at the field, the carriage was already there and we got on. The carriage went full speed ahead the the castle. This time, I did not feel any dizziness. Luna handed me a paper bag, a smirk on her face. I chuckled and pushed the paper bag back to her. "Not this time." I said, looking at the mountains that we flew past. We eventually landed at the castle courtyard and Celestia was standing on the stairs leading into the castle.<p>

Luna jumped out and ran to give Celestia a hug I just stood beside them, watching the princesses. Luna looked at me and pulled me into the hug. I gasped and Celestia and her sister just giggled. It felt warn to hug both princesses. "I missed you." Celestia said, pulling away. "Both of you." She smiled at me. "I missed you too princess." Celestia nodded. As we walked to the throne room, Luna was telling Celestia about what we did back in ponyville. It was heart warming to see the two sisters bond. When we were in the throne room, we went to the balcony to have a little chat. "Luna, I am pleased that you and Davis had fun back there." She smiled "It seems that the new human seems to enjoy his stay. But why did you leave him?" I leaned on the railing and looked at Celestia "Well he could manage himself, his a full grown human and he has Applejack to keep him company."

"So your not a full grown human?" She asked, seeming rather shocked.  
>I simply shook my head "I'm close to becoming one now." I said, now adoring the scene of Canterlot. "By the way, Princess, where did you send my cousins?" I asked, fishing out a gem from my pocket and using the sun's reflection to make a colour on the floor. "Wow, thats beautiful!" Luna exclaimed, staring at the floor. Celestia looked at her sister and smiled "I sent them to fillydelphia to hanle some human problem." I sighed a irritated sigh "Should be haters i guess." Celestia nodded her head. "By the way, Princess..." She cut me off "Celestia." She smiled and I smiled back at her. "I have some new report on how I came here." I said, giving Luna the gem which she used to do the same thing. "Oh?" Celestia questioned. I nodded my head. I began explaining about how being dead brings a human here in Equestria...falling.<p>

After about half an hour of explaining, we went back to the throne room. "Well, I have to attend to some needs. You and Luna have fun." Celestia smiled as she left the room, leaving Luna and I alone. "So what do we do now?" I asked. Luna's lips curled and a book floated behind her. I remembered that magic book that I thought I left back in twilight's library. I laughed "Okay teacher, lead the way." I bowed to Luna who giggled and pat my head. We walked out of the room and into the garden. We stopped at a spacious part of the garden and Luna sat down and I sat beside her. She checked the contents page of the book and used her magic to flip to a certain page. She scanned the book for a while and then she placed it beside her. Luna then began her lesson.

"Magic takes a lot of practise to master it, especially for a non unicorn. That's why some non unicorns cant do it."  
>"Some?" I asked.<br>"Yes, every living thing has magic aura flowing through them. But for unicorns and alicorns, all the aura is gathered to the horn, making it easy for us to do magic."  
>"So all the aura in my body is scattered?"<br>Luna nodded "What we need to do is to make a magic source in your body so that the aura will flow to that certain magic source and will be stored there."  
>"What do I have to do?"<br>"Well you have to choose where you want the magical source to be. The head, arm, body, or heart." She said, pointing to the respective parts of the body.  
>"Is there any advantage in each parts?"<br>Luna nodded "Head will give you more knowledge and you can learn magic faster. Arm will give you a good control on your magic, body will allow you to recollect your aura faster and heart will make you collect aura half as fast as when you use the body and you can have a good control on your aura. Once you have chosen a part, focus on that part and feel the aura, remember about how to feel your aura flowing in you?"  
>I remembered the lesson she gave when I was here a week ago. I then nodded my head and closed my eyes and felt all my aura scattered all over my body. I focus on my head and I felt the aura flow all over me. It was a relaxing sensation as I felt all the aura collect in my head. I felt my head get heavier as more aura is collected. Soon enough my head was so heavy and numb and suddenly, I heard a pop and my vision swirled. I clutched my head as I felt some pain and it disappeared as fast as it entered.<p>

I shook my head and I felt different. "whoa!" I said. Luna giggled.  
>"Do you feel it?" She asked.<br>I knocked my head a bit. I was so confused as it felt like I have two brains. I felt my aura in some parts of my head. "Yeah..." I felt all the aura flowing around my head "I feel it."  
>Luna smiled "Good, now is to use that aura." she stood up and picked a flower from a nearby bush and placed the blue flower in front of me. "Focus all your aura into this flower."<br>I stared at the flower, my brain focusing on it and nothing else. I felt my aura move out of me and then I saw a light blue mist form around the flower and soon, it levitated off the ground. I gasped, staring at the flower. the mist dispersed and the flower drop. Luna stood there, her mouth hanging low. "That was amazingly fast!" she commended.

I smiled at her and tried again but I immediately stopped as I felt my head ache.  
>Luna giggled "Don' t push too hard. You now have very little aura in you right now. You need to wait until they recollect again."<br>"Recollect? I can reuse that aura?"  
>"Yup, but its a slow process, the aura makes a fast journey into your body and makes the long way up to your head. It might take hours to do that."<br>"How can I have more aura?" I asked.  
>"you can do that by eating and then some energy will be drained to use to make aura. If you have too many aura, the draining will stop. Another way is by using your source more. When aura is used, it will grow stronger bit by bit. So it depends on your diet and experience."<br>"I see..." I stood up "so what do we do in the meantime?"

Luna stood "Now, we have lunch" Luna smiled and together we went to the dining hall. We had our lunch and afterwards, we continued with our lesson.

* * *

><p>I fell down as I felt a surge of numbness all over my body I began to pant. I only managed to life the flower 3 times until I ran out of aura again. Luna approached me, glaring "You over did it again didn't you?" She scolded. I was frightened and kept my mouth shut. She was totally taking this seriously now. I lay there, staring at her angry eyes for a few seconds before she let out a sigh and said "Lets call it a day okay?" She helped me up and we went to the throne room to help Celestia with her duties. It appears that the last visitor has already left when we arrive so Celestia is now free. "Hello again Luna and Davis. How was the magic lesson." She asked, coming down to hug us. "It was an awesome lesson and a tiring one too." I puffed. Celestia giggled "Magic is hard to control it takes a lot of patience. All my duties are done today, why don't we have a chat in my room?" She asked, stretching and took lead to her room.<p>

Luna and I followed and we spent the rest of the night there with Celestia, we had a fun. We had a chat, played some games, told jokes and read books together. Sometimes, Celestia gave me a magic lesson as well. I stood up and yawned, I looked at the clock to see that it was already 11. "I think im going to head back to my room." Luna stood up and followed me, "I think Ill sleep with him too. Night Tia!" I heard Celestia greeted us back as we closed the door and headed back to my room to get some sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>TWO HOURS TO MAKE THIS :O<strong>

**Im kidding I was doing this and making the ponies. I made Davis and Bryan so far. I will post pictures as soon as I have like an album to show**


	27. Chapter 27  Transformation

**An Electrifying Journey**

**Chapter 27 - Transformation**

**Hello again guys.**

**Got some stuff to say.**

**1) I am going to change Davis to a pony.**

**2) There will be something special about it.**

**3) I have made all the ponies and I am going to set up a page for you guys to view.**

**4) Wow no one really plays minecraft...nevermind**

**5) Enjoy the story :) [there will be more]**

* * *

><p>I was having a very sweet dream. The type of dream which I don't want to wake up from. My dreams were shattered and the walls started crumbling as I felt some sudden pushes. I finally opened my eyes and all of a sudden, I felt extreme pain in my eye as I fell to the floor with a loud thud. I rubbed my right eye as I sat up. I kept my right eye covered and looked at Luna, who is sweating and her facial expression is one of discomfort. I realised that she was having a bad dream and might have accidentally punched me in the eye. I could not stand watching her suffer from her dream, I got on the bed and shook her lightly, uncovering my right eye. "...Luna...Luna...Luna wake up." She stopped shaking and her eyes started to return to normal she opened them, panting. "D-davis?" She mumbled, still trying to catch her breathe. I smiled at her then she put her hoof right below my right eye. "What happened to you?" I gently touched the area near my right eye and I winced, I looked at my fingers to see some blood on them "Huh... you sure do pack a punch!" I laughed a bit. "Me? Oh I am so sorry." She apologised and reach for a tissue and patted the area around my eye. I felt sharp pains here and there "I am so sorry Davis, I was having a bad dream I did not mean to hit you." She then sat down and threw the red tissue in the bin. "No worries Luna." I smiled "I know you did not do it on purpose. Luna made a light smile and asked "Does it still hurt?" I nodded "I am missing something..." I placed my hand on my chin, pretending to think. "Oh yeah! A hug!" I smiled and Luna giggled I opened my arms "Come ere you!" Luna leaped into my arms and we hugged each other tight. After a while, Luna looked up to me "Lets go down for breakfast." She nuzzled my neck and led the way down to the dining hall.<p>

In the dining hall after we sat down in front of our breakfast, Celestia took notice of my black eye "My... Davis what happened to your eye?" I stopped chewing and pointed to my right eye "Oh this? Its nothing, Luna just punched me that's all." Celestia looked at Luna who was starting to feel guilty "You two had a fight?" Luna's mouth was moving but nothing came out so I helped her "She was just having a nightmare and accidentally punched me." I said, shoving another spoon of my breakfast into my mouth. Luna looked down and mumbled "I-I-I I am so so so..." I cut her sentence "Its okay Luna, I already forgiven you." Luna looked up and smiled lightly and Celestia just smiled at both of us. After a few minutes, Luna then got the courage to speak, "Tia..." Celestia then look to her younger sister "Yes?" Luna continued "Can you transform Davis into a pony?" Celestia looked at me for a while "Oh yes. Of course I can." I then asked "But when I am a pony, could I change back into a human?" Celestia thought about it for a while and replied "Well... I do not really know. I will look it in a book later during my free time." Luna and I nodded and after breakfast, we head out to our practise grounds.

"Okay, lets learn something new this time." Luna said, sitting down. I sat beside her "Alright." I waited for her as she flipped the guide book for a new spell. She then poked into a page "Ah! This should fit you well!" I leaned closer to her "What is it?" She smiled and looked up to me "It will be vision enchancer." I scratched my head "Never heard of that before, what is it?" She then looked back into the book and read out what she saw "It allows the user to detect any type of aura in their surroundings, without using too much aura." She looked up at me "And it will help improve you make more aura!" I then sat straight and shouted in excitement "Lets get this started then. Luna clopped her hooves together "Okay...The book says, you have to focus some aura to your eyes, make sure your eyes are closed to make this work. This is most effective with the head as a magic source." I nodded my head and closed my eyes and began using my other 'brain' to transfer my aura around my head and to my eyes. I felt the relaxing sensation of the aura moving and the sensation ended at my eyes. I opened my eyes and gasped at what I saw.

My eyesight was cut to half and the dirt ground was dull grey, I looked at Luna and I can see something blue flowing around her, I looked at the trees and flowers and saw some more of those things moving around but with different colours. "Do you see the things flowing around me?" I looked back at her and nodded my head I noticed the things collect at her horn and now every single of the blue things were now on her horn. Her horn glowed very brightly and i made me squint. Luna giggled "I am currently using my aura to make my horn glow and you can see how I do it. This spell could be used to copy other spells." Her horn dimmed and all the aura spread across her body, most being on her head. "Now that you see how I made my horn glow try to make your...eyes glow." I closed my eyes and thought of how she did it and while I thought about it, the aura moved around my eyes and when I opened it, Luna gasped and laughed "Your eyes are glowing!" The laughed more and then calmed down. I crossed my arms "Har har har..." I chucked sarcastically. Luna sat up still giggling "Okay, now using this spells that does not need your aura to exit your body will make you recollect them faster." I nodded my head "Okay, this next exercise is to look how much aura you have in you. Focus on your magic source and youll see." I nodded my head and did what she said. I saw my own head with some blue aura collected at the back of my head and some flowing from my eyes to my head.

"What do you see?" Luna asked. I did not open my eyes. "I see... my aura." Luna then continued "Good, notice that there are some flowing to one part where most of them are stored?" I nodded "That place is where your magic source is." I then mumbled "I see... how do you know were my aura is?" I opened my eyes and my heart skipped a beat as I saw all of Luna's eyes glow cyan. I fell back in shock. Luna giggled "Relax, I was just using the aura enhancer." I sat up "Oh..." We both giggled and Luna continued to let me practise on this spells to improve my amount of aura. After what seemed like 3 hours, we went to the throne room for lunch. During lunch, Celestia said "I found out just now, that when I transform you to a pony, you can still transform back into a human IF you learnt how to transform things." I nodded my head and thought of something interesting. I closed my eyes and opened them, now I was using the aura enhancer. I gasped when I looked at Celestia. Unlike Luna, her whole body was filled with pink aura, even some parts of her mane has aura in it. "I can see what your doing Davis." Celestia said, giggling. I returned my eyes back to normal. "How did you know?" She then smiled "Its easy to tell, the way how your eyes filled with blue glowing aura. I chuckled and scratched the back of my hair "Oh...yeah...that" The two sisters giggled and then after lunch Celestia said before leaving the hall "Both of you meet me in 2 hours." We nodded our head and went back to the garden.

I asked Luna while in my aura enhancer "Can you teach me about this transformation spell?" Luna then nodded her head and picked 5 flowers from the bush. I could see small blue connection between her horn and the flower. I looked at her as she said "Watch what I do." I saw some amount of magic flow to her horn and then a line connected her horn with one of the flowers then, I saw her separate some aura and turned them around before making a floating ball on top of her horn and the blue ball went to the flower and it changed into a fruit... I think an apple. I changed my eyes back to normal and commended "That was amazing!" Luna blushed a bit and then her eyes turned totally cyan "I can see that you have enough aura to do a few transformation." Her eyes turned to normal and then she taught me of the techniques and told me to use it. I focus some aura to the flower and like how she did it, I separated some aura and mixed it and let it out as a ball and sent it to the flower. I opened my eyes and saw that the flower was now burnt. "Was that transforming?" I asked, looking at Luna's totally Cyan eyes. She giggled and shook her head "It takes practise to master it and this is still the very basic transformation spell!" I sighed and we continued for an hour and a half before we were called to the throne room.

Upon entering, I could see Celestia standing and in front of her was a raised platform, high enough for me to sit and let my feet float in the air. Celestia smiled at us and asked me "Davis, are you ready?" I stood in front of her and thought what she meant then I remembered and nodded my head "Okay then, step on the platform to get ready for the transformation." I do as I was told and when I was on the platform, I saw four white balls arranged in a diamond and they were stuck to the platform. I stood in the middle and looked at Celestia. She nodded her head and I nodded mine. She closed her eyes and her horn glowed. I quickly used the aura enchancer to see how she transformed me. I saw that she sent out some aura to me and I noticed the balls contained pink aura as well and then, a line connected to my body, wrapping me entirely. Celestia's horn glowed and the pink aura around the balls begin to mix wildly and I floated to the air. I saw magic balls floating to my body slowly and when all of them entered, I felt a small pain and was knocked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger 3<strong>

**You guys have to read to find out more... **

**I am sorry for some of you but there is something special that I am going to do with the transformation.**

**-Yellowdart1**


	28. Chapter 28  Davis

**An Electrifying Journey**

**Chapter 28 - Davis**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

><p>I felt softness fill my body and when I opened my eyes, I was staring at the sky I looked around and saw that I was on a cluster of clouds I sat up and was taken aback as I saw a large golden gate in front of me. I saw a man approach me and held out his hand "Need help?" I took hold of his hand and he helped me up, I dust off the small clouds off of me. I then looked at the man, his face was a blur but the rest of his body was not, he was wearing those clothes which angels wore "Where am I?" I asked looking around. It was just and endless cluster of clouds. "Your in heaven, my friend." I was shocked and asked "Heaven? What happened? Did I die?" The man chuckled and placed his hand on my shoulder "Your not dead, you were knocked out." I man looked at me from head to toe and back again "Your that Davis aren't you?" He said, I could see a blur smile on his face,this made me smile as well "Yes, how did you know?" The man approached the humongous gate and held its golden bar, I stood behind him "Your parents were looking for you when they were here." I was shocked and I asked "Why? What happened to them?" The man looked at me and I noticed a sad expression on his face "They are killed during the war my dear boy, the Irans cruelly ended their lives." I felt my anger rise and was silently cursing in my head. "But do not worry," He placed his hand on my shoulders "They followed you to Equestria, they are now searching for you."<p>

"Wow... they want to see me so bad?" I asked, a tear forming in my eye. The man nodded his head. "What do I do here for now?" The man thought for a while and remembered he snapped his fingers and we were now in a room, a white room with a stage in front and the curtains are covering what was behind. "I want to show you your new body. Your new pony body that will make Luna happy." I smiled at the sentence. "Show me." I said, approaching the stage. The lights dimmed and the curtains folded and I saw him... I saw me... standing there, looking to the distance. I took note of all his features, he has a light grey boat, dark blue and light blue mane and he was a pegasus. I had a problem about him though, I wanted a unicorn. "Tell me if you want any changes." the man said, standing beside me and looking at my new body. "Its great and all but I wanted to have a horn." The man nodded his head and snapped his finger and then a horn popped on my new body. It was now an alicorn.

"This is your new body." The man said, walking on to stage slowly. "He will be the one of fastest pony in Equestria." then it's wings flapped and it flew around the room at great speed. Then it landed accurately. "His magic will be as strong as Luna's" Then it's horn began to glow and a large flash blinded me and when I reopened my eyes, there was a small fireball floating in front of him then it burst into flames. "And he will bring happiness to everyone." He said, patting it's head "Humans and ponies alike... will befriend him." he stepped down to face me "And he will save Equestria from the hatred of the humans." He placed both of his hands on me and smiled "Sounds good to you?" I smiled widely "Its awesome, my friend. But what to you mean that he...I will save Equestria from hatred?" the man stepped into a gold door "That is for you to find out. God gave you this gift... learn to cherish it. Good life my friend." He smiled and closed the door. I then felt my vision swirl and I heard someone shouting my name. I opened my eyes to find myself in my balcony.

I was standing and I felt weird, like it was unnatural. I walked and then I fell, hitting my head on the floor and I moaned as as I got up, I saw two light grey hooves in front of me "No...freaking...way!" I smiled as I got up. I looked behind and saw that my coat was light grey and my tail was dark blue and light blue, so that means that my mane was also like that." I walked slowly to the mirror, saying number 1-4 to help me walk. I then got used to it and walked around my room without having to say the numbers I then looked at a mirror and saw my new body standing there. _Nice... very nice_. I adored my body for a while and when I looked at my flank I noticed it was blank. _Huh... I guess I have to make it appear myself! _I heard Luna calling out to me from down the hall I walked out of my room and I saw her poking her head from one of the doors. when she looked at me, she approached me slowly, asking "Davis?" I nodded my head "Hey, Luna." Luna ran to me and we both fell, Luna pinned me down. "Oh my...Davis...you look " She smiled and her eyes narrowed in a loving way. "You look amazing." She kissed me and we help that kiss long enough for Celestia to see us. "Davis?"

Luna and I broke the kiss and I felt my cheeks burn and Luna's cheeks were rather red. I stood up and then I saw Celestia right in front of me "Wow Davis... you look rather... amazing as a pony." She smiled. I chuckled "That's what Luna said too." She smiled and I asked her "What type am I? A pegasus?" Luna approached me and felt tapped my head lightly. "Wrong..." Then Celestia finished Luna's sentence "Your an alicorn." My heart skipped a beat. "Really? That's soooo cool!" I touched my horn which felt warmer and then I looked at Luna. We went downstairs slowly so that they would not leave me behind. Celestia said sadly that she has some duties to attend so Luna and I went to the garden, we stopped at our usual practise ground. She sat down, not taking her eyes off me "Davis... seriously...you look so amazing...I feel so happy just by looking at you. I smiled at her and whispered "Likewise." We leaned our head against each other and reached in for a kiss.

* * *

><p>Peter sat down on a bench followed by his wife, Susan. "We have been searching this world EVERYWHERE for him." Peter let out a large sigh as he stretched his arms. Susan placed her hand on his lap "We will find him, Peter do not worry." Susan's smile gave Peter some hope and he closed his eyes to rest a bit. After five minutes, he heard voices from behind "Hey did you hear of that human who is living in the castle?" Then he heard a woman say "Oh you meant him? Yes! This humans kind of remember me of him and I heard that he and princess Luna is having an affair!" Peter opened his yes and just stood up, accidentally waking up Susan. "Tell me, ponies." He said, looking at the two ponies who looked at him "Where is the castle." The ponies pointed of to a certain direction and Peter grabbed Susan's hand and together, they ran to the direction that the ponies pointed out. When they arrived, they were standing in front of a majestic structure and Peter noticed that the sun was now setting and the gates are currently closed. Susan placed her hand on her husband's shoulder and said "Lets check tomorrow okay? We have been searching for him the whole day! We need some rest." Peter nodded his head and they went to search for a place to rest.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I am so sorry for some of you okay?<strong>

**But I tell you, there is something special about this!**

**I will show you guys Davis's pony form very soon.**

**-Yellowdart1**


	29. Chapter 29  Parents

**An Electrifying Journey**

**Chapter 29 - Parents**

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! And your support.**

**Just some stuff to say.**

**1)I have created the facebook fan profile. The name is Davis Yellowdart. I posted the pics there but you have to add me as a friend to see them.**

**2)Have some ideas or questions? Post to my wall or review it. Not all ideas will be accepted though.**

**3)Thanks again for your support! 66 reviews (excluding mine) is a milestone to a successful story! Woo!**

**4)Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Peter's point of view<span>**

We woke up around 5 in the morning and paid the counter 25 bits for our one night stay and we went out to the nearby cafe to have our breakfast. Afterwards, the sun was about to rise, I think it is around 6 in the morning. Susan and I made our way to the castle. We saw that the gate was guarded by two white ponies who are in golden armour. We stepped infront of them and they asked, their pupils fixed at us, "Who goes there?" I stopped at our tracks and looked back at the guards "Were looking for our son, Davis." One of the guards seemed shocked "Davis? Your looking for prince Davis?" I was taken aback at what he said. "Our son is a prince?" Susan asked. The guard nodded "He was elected prince by Celestia herself just this morning. He does not know about it yet, though." I felt confusion and happiness fill me, "Can you take us to him?" the other guard shook his head "Sorry but he is currently asleep but I can introduce you to the princess." The guard went into the castle and we followed. We were stopped by a taller white pony who seems to wear more decorative armour than the rest, signifying that he is the leader. "Who are these?" He asked. The smaller guard replied "They claim that they are parents to Prince Davis, sir" the leader seemed shock "I will bring them personally to Celestia. She has to know this right away. Go back to your post." The guard nodded to his superior and left us and the leader let us into the castle.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Davis's point of view<span>**

I was awoken by yet another sharp pain to my side. I rolled around the bed, groaning in pain I sat up and looked at where the pain was coming from but I could not see it so I stood up and took a look in the mirror. _God damn!_ I gasped as I saw a red mark on my flank, I was generating pain and it was a bit blue back inwards. I poked at it a few time, yelping at each poke. I used my magic to bring over a piece of tissue and patted it on the bruise, I grunted everytime I felt pain. I heard Luna wake up and she greeted me with a smile "Good morning Davis." She looked away and stretched. Then looked back with shocked eyes. "Davis! What happened?" I winced as I felt another pain surge through my body. "I think you hit me again, this time, harder." I took off the tissue and saw some blood on it. My flank was now a bit red than normal. Luna go to my side, levitating another tissue with her magic "I am so sorry! I-I dont know what was happening." I cringed as the tissue touched me. After a while of rubbing, Luna threw the red stained tissue into the bin "Nightmares again?" I asked, putting my arms around Luna to hug her. Luna nodded. I chuckled and then I heard a knock on my door. I opened it to see Spire standing outside.

"Prince Davis! Someone wants to see you in the throne room right away!" He said. I was confused at what he said "Prince? What do you mean Prince? And who are they?" Spire immediately answered urgently "The princess will explain to you later, we must go down now!" I nodded my head and Luna and followed Spire down to the throne room. We were now infront of the large door leading into the throne room Spire pushed the door open and the first person I saw was Celestia and beside her was two more people... people. I squinted my eyes and saw that it was my parents! I heard Spire shout to Celestia "Prince Spire has awoken ,my Princess." My mother approached me slowly "Davis?" She asked, "Is that you?" I mumbled out softly and then repeated this time, louder "M-mom?" I said, then she ran to me and hugged me, she had to bend down a bit to hug me successfully. I placed one hoof around her so that I wont fall. She pulled away and looked at me with her caring eyes "Look at you! Your so ... healthy." I smiled "As healthy as I will ever be." My father kneeled down to me and tussle my mane. "Why are you like one of them? What happened to you?" He asked, pointing to the guards.

I laughed a bit, "I transformed into a pony voluntarily." My father smiled "But why?" I let go of my mom and answered "I have been here for like 3 weeks now, I find it pointless in my human body and I can do much more with this body." I smiled and my father smiled back. Then I remembered why they are here and my expression changed. "Why the sad face?" My mom asked with a smile on her face." I saw Luna stand beside her sister, near us. "I heard from someone that you were killed on Earth." A tear went down my cheek. My father placed his hand on my mother's shoulder "Do not worry son, we are here now... together." They hugged me and I sobbed and said "I all alone on Earth NOW!" my from my mother's back, I saw Luna and Celestia with sad looks on their faces. I guess they sensed my sadness. "What do you mean Davis?" My father asked. "Every now and then I will go back to Earth and after Mom waved goodbye to me on the hospital roof, I was accompanied by a man who was also killed later on! Now I have no one to turn to!" I started sobbing again and Luna approached me and placed her hoof on my back. My father ignored her and asked "So you escaped alive on Earth? Did you get on the Ark?" "I do not know. . . . I don't know. . . . I have to awake in Earth to find out."

My father looked at me with comforting eyes "Do not worry, whenever you are knocked out or sleeping at Earth, I bet that you will be here with us." I slammed my hoof to the ground in anger as more tears flowed down my cheeks. "I want to kill myself on Earth!" My mother gasped "Son, " She placed her hand on my cheek. "Why would you do that?" She wiped some tears away, "I want to join you here I want to keep Luna company and I find this place to be better than Earth!" I stopped sobbing, I just looked down, sniffing. I felt Luna wrap her arms around me. "Don't worry Davis, whenever you come back, I promise we will spend time together." She seemed to calm me down, I could not risk myself hurting her in my anger so I stopped fuming. My father then asked "Who is she?" I sniffed and hugged Luna with one hoof and looked at my father "She is my marefriend. Dad, I am sorry if it upsets you (sniff) but I love her." My father's eyes widen. "You?" He pointed at me and then at Luna "and her? B-but she is a horse!" I shook my head and said softly as I felt Luna's pain. "Dad, she is not just a horse. She is my marefriend, she is different from the horses back on Earth, different from anypony here! She always keeps me company ever since we met 3 days after my arrival here! I think I spent most of my time being with her." I smiled at Luna who pressed her head on my chest.

My father seemed to vent out his anger and sighed, standing "I see, I wont stop you." He smiled at me and tussled my hair. He then kneeled before Luna and held one of her hooves, "Your one lucky ... mare, to have my son. I wish you and him the best. Make sure to stop him from doing something stupid!" He laughed and Luna giggled "I will, Davis's father." My father shook his head and smiled to Luna "Please, call me dad." Luna's eyes seem to sparkle and she had a cute grin on her face. My mom joined my father and opened her arms. Luna jumped right in and they hugged each other "It would be an honour...dad." A tear went down my cheek as I watched the scene unfold before me, I stood beside Celestia, remembering something. "Celestia... about this... Prince thing?" Celestia giggled and looked at me.

* * *

><p><strong>Damn! I have to go and wash my tearful face later!<strong>

**Writing this chapter makes my heart melt!**

**Hoped you guys liked it! **

**-Yellowdart1 (Davis Yellowdart)**


	30. Chapter 30  To be confirmed

**An Electrifying Journey**

**Chapter 30 - **

**Ok, I am currently experiencing something that I wish not to experience, judges...**

**There's a lot of pm's on my writing and stuff like that which I kind of have like a little bit of trouble doing.**

**1) I cant go back and change everything, it will mess up the current chapters.**

**2) I am short of time as my studies are getting to me now so I cant really re read.**

**3) I post only 1 or 2 chapters per day which is making some of your lives difficult.**

**4) I am SERIOUSLY having sooo much homework, tests, quizzes, projects, etc. So forgive me for my mistakes okay?**

**Next thing I want to say.**

**1)Thanks again for MOST of you who support me, I know I make grammar and spelling errors but I am really sorry okay?**

**2)Okay... I need some help with the ponies.**

**3) I got some fans following me on facebook, I think 8. Which is good. Very good.**

**4) Maybe you guys can help with the ideas, I do not really want a war to start, it goes over many of the ponies' personalities, but maybe I will find a way to make problems.**

**Next important thing = I will update this chapter, I am now caught up with my work and some family stuff I am sorry but I will write when I can.**

**Hope you guys understand, I have a life and it needs my concentration on it. I will update the story soon.**

**-Yellowdart1**

* * *

><p>Celestia giggled and looked at me with a smile on her face "You were elected Prince just today." I stood shocked, very shocked. "Elected? Who elected me to be prince?" I sat at the small steps leading to the throne. I looked at Luna and my parents chatting amongst one another. Celestia sat beside me and at her sister "I did." I opened my mouth but no words came out. I cleared my throat and asked "Why? What did I do to deserve this title?" "You made my sister happy. I have never seen her so happy before and I believe that together, we can rule Equestria. I do not want to cause trouble between humans and ponies so I decided that the humans should deserve a ruler as well. And I bet you are the one perfect for such a job. Don't you like that?" She asked, looking at me. I smiled slightly "Of course. Of course. Its just, I am afraid that I might not be able to handle whatever you and Luna do. Like, make laws, and ruling the entire country a-and" Celestia cut me off "Do not worry, you will learn sooner or later." She comforted.<p>

I stood up and walked to the threesome, who now have finished their conversation. Luna hugged me and I hugged her back, "What were you guys talking about?" Luna looked up at me, I realised that she was just inches shorter than me now. "Oh, nothing. Just bonding." I heard a knock on the door and Spire went in "Princess!" He looked at me and then said "Prince! Sam, Thomas and Bryan have returned with some news to give." Princess Celestia nodded and they came in. My mother stood up and asked "Sam? Thomas? B-bryan?" She looked at me with confused eyes. I nodded to her and my father and her looked back to the door which now had three figures standing on it. I saw Thomas, Bryan in the middle and then Sam.

"Were back princess!" Bryan said and together they walked in, they stopped looking at my parents "Auntie Susan? Uncle Peter?" Thomas and Bryan both followed up saying in unison, "What? Where?" Susan walked to Sam who was jogging to her. My mother placed her hand on Sam's cheeks. _My mother is her favourite aunt by the way_. They both hugged each other, my father approached Thomas and shook his hands "What are doing here Mr. Calm?" Thomas asked, shaking my father's hand vigorously. "We were sent here from heaven because we died on Earth." Sam gasped and Bryan asked "You died? How?" My mother stared at Bryan for a while and asked "Bryan? Is that you?" My mom asked, kneeling to get a better look at the white pegasus... yeah pegasus, he has no horns.

Bryan shrugged "Yeah, I guess your right." My father chuckled and said "Wow champ your a pony." Bryan seemed to blush in embarrassment. "Yeah, Bryan. Where did the manly part of you go?" My mother, said laughing. "Taken by her." She said, nodding to Celestia. Somehow I found that to be uncomfortably wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay... at least I tried to write SOME parts. I will continue when I can.<strong>

**-Yellowdart1**

**-To be updated-**


	31. Chapter 31 To do and not to do

**An Electrifying Journey**

**Chapter 31 - To do and not to do**

**Okay, some stuff to say,**

**1) Got some activity on facebook. (Davis Yellowdart)**

**2) Got a lot of activity in the reviews list.**

**3) Got a lot of pm.**

**4) Got some time to spare.**

**5) Happy to have a concerned audience :)**

**1) - Someone kind of gave me an idea, his name is Ethan (not full names no stalkers) and he suggested that when Davis wakes back up on Earth, his actions there will affect Equestria somehow, I dont know how but sounds neat. What do you guys think? (Review please)**

**2) - Yeah more moral support from others, thanks guys. ALSO, some people actually thought that the last chapter was actually a complete chapter... just in case you guys do not get updated, I decided to make part 2. Other reviews actually find the last chapter funny, after reading it in that prison looking thing that I call a bed, I also found it funny... the last line...**

**3) - More moral support, suggestions, compliments so very thankful for that.**

**4) - School ended early because of the Luna New Year so I got some time to finish all my work and then make a chapter for you guys! Wooo!**

**5) - Glad you guys understood my situation, it is really tough now but I got some work off my shoulders and the stress is slowly dissipating. Thanks to some encouraging fans :D**

**Ok no more talking, start writin' ... I just want to say thanks guys, very much. I was not expecting to get to chapter 30! But you guys made it do it, not me. **

**Now, enjoy...**

* * *

><p>It has been 3 days since the three cousins came back to the castle, I just finished attending to some royal duties a I was out of the castle for 5 hours, I felt very weary and I realised that I still have some magic lessons with Luna today. I was treading down the hallways until I saw Celestia pop her head out of one of the doors she scanned the hallway until she saw me. He smiled and walked towards me "How was the thief problem?" she asked. I just continued dragging my tired body across the hallway, Celestia walked beside me "It was handled, they were actually just in need of some money to feed themselves so I decided to give free food rations everyday, judging from how much food we have, it is enough to feed Fillydelphia, Canterlot and Manehattan all together!" Celestia chuckled "That's a selfless decision, I think that the robbery rate will decrease due to this." We entered the throne room where my parents were. They are sitting on two large thrones<em>.<em> _They are the new king and queen . The whole Canterlot elected them to be King but still, Celestia has more power over Equestria_. My mother was flipping through some paperwork and she noticed me and Celestia "Oh hello Davis, how was it? Has it been resolved." I nodded my head. I heard my father muttering as he read the paperwork. He wrote some stuff on it and then folded it into a wrap and tied it.

"Wow, you look like a half dead zombie." I laughed at that statement "I am just tired, I still have magic lessons with Luna later." My father chuckled and opened another parchment and read it. Celestia then told me "Speaking of Luna, Davis, her birthday is in a week and I was hoping that you will buy her a present." I was rather shocked at what she just said. "But I thought nightmare night is the day after?" I asked, thinking that she got things mixed up. She nodded her head "I know, Nightmare Night is always the day after her birthday, in honour of her of course." I sat on a stool, I had no throne, after hearing how troubling it was to make one, I decided that I have no need of a throne anyway. I had to fight so many protest against my royal family to get what I want. "I see... now what would she want?" I supported my head using my hand. I was having trouble and then Celestia suggested giving her a gem. "I already given her one." I answered. _Wait... gem...Luna...me._ I was hit by an idea.

I stood up and asked "where can I find a magic stone?" Celestia looked at me "Why would you give her a magic stone? It is just for storing magic." I nodded my head "It has more uses, you will see soon enough." I remembered Luna telling me that the holder can use the content in the stone, information, spells, aura and more. Celestia nodded her head "Okay, its YOUR present to her anyway. You can find them in the Everfree forest. Most likely the caves." My heart skipped a beat._ Everfree? I do not want to go back to that creepy forest again! ... But I had too..._ I stood up "Alright then, I will leave for Ponyville tomorrow, you guys can tell Luna that I went for some more meetings instead of telling her that I went to Ponyville okay?" Everyone in the room nodded their heads and I left the throne room to go to the garden. In the garden, I saw Luna, Thomas and Bryan sitting by the pond. Luna was now OUR magic teacher by the way. I approached them "Hello guys. Whats up?" I asked, sitting beside Luna. "Oh Davis, your back. I was just giving them some lessons on teleporting objects." I sat beside her and gave her a short hug "Sounds interesting." I sat with them the whole afternoon, learning how to split all the atoms of a object and re forming it in another place that we prefer (Human style explanation, it is more confusing in pony description)

It was now getting dark and all we learnt is to make a leaf disappear and re appear at the exact location! It disappears only for a second! But I understood, we should not rush it. We were all exhausted, except Luna. We sat around the large dining table and had our dinner. Afterwards, we went to new entertainment room which was Thomas' s bedroom (He likes music and games) It was now completed. I saw a deejay table opposite his music shaped bed. Beside the deejay board is some instruments and outside at the balcony, there was a table with chairs around it, beside his bed was a small bar top. (His room is really big) The bar top has enough space for all of us to sit and drink. Thomas fiddled with the controls on the deejay board and music began to play. Bryan went to the bar top and used his non-unicorn magic to fill small cups with some colourless liquid. It sizzled and then he placed the large bottle to the side where the beer, wine, some juice and other drinks were stored. "Drinks anyone?" Everyone, including Luna took a cup and drank from it. "Nice? I mixed some of the liquids up to make something that tasted like the sprite back on Earth." I gulped a huge gulp and commended "It tastes awesome!" I looked around and told Thomas "Nice place you got going around here." I shook the cup a bit and then continued drinking. During renovation, Thomas only allowed Bryan into the room. It seems that they got closer together while they were gone. Luna kind of coughed "Its so... so..." I completed her sentence "Fizzy?" She nodded her head. Sam chuckled "This is one of the refreshments we have on Earth, we call the fizzy ones soft drinks" Luna nodded her head "I see..." Thomas pulled out a bottle which has the name 'The bar written on it. "Wine anyone?" He smirked. I shrugged, I am not going to die from it anyway.

We had a sick night, I think I fell asleep with Luna on the bed. I was awoken by a knock on the door I looked out to see that it was still night. I saw Thomas and Bryan knocked out at the bar top and Sam was laying beside Luna, a cup in her hand_. Out cold. _I laughed. Another barrage of knocks made me stand up and walk to the door. I opened to see my mother. "Davis? All of you are still there?" I shook my head a bit as I was seeing two moms instead of one. "Oh...yeah. Still there." I said with difficulty, she came in and gasped as she saw everyone knocked out. "WHAT HAPPENED HERE?" she shouted. I was a little confused at the sudden expression she conveyed and realised that she hates people who get drunk. Thomas muttered a bit, still in his dream and then he rubbed his eyes and woke up. "W-wha? huh?" My mother walked over to him and grabbed him by the shoulders "What did you all do?" She shouted. Thomas was still drunk and mumbled a bit before snoring again. My mother shook him vigorously and he woke back up. "Huh? What?" He looked around and saw my mother "oh hey Mrs Calm!" He pushed The Bar to her "Want some?" He smiled and my mother snatched the bottle away and slammed it on the table. He looked back at her "H-hey. W-w-watch it th-that things are h-hard to buy ya know?" My mom folded her arms and asked "where did you get all these?"

Thomas was looking very dazed, his eyes were half closed then he pushed his right hand up in the air and shouted in a happy tone "Mcbar!" And all of a sudden Bryan woke up and shouted in response "Mcbar!" Then he slammed his head back on the bar top, snoring. _Weeeeird. _I thought. "Where is this mcbar?" My mother asked, looking for the label of the price on the bottle. Thomas then replied "Down 38th street!" My mother shouted in anger "The street where all the bars are built?" Thomas gave a thumbs up and fell down on the floor, sleeping. I facepalmed at what he just told. My mother looked at me with anger in her eyes. "You...you are in big trouble young man!" I walked back until I was cornered against the wall, my mother's index finger poking my pony nose. "Look what you did to Luna and Sam! They are now drunk! DRUNK!" I looked at the two girls who were fast asleep, I forgot that my mother loved Luna and Sam as much as she loves me. She then poked me a lot of times on the nose and shouted words of anger. Then my father stepped in_ "_What is going on in here?" He looked around the room and then anger filled his eyes and he looked at me. _Oh shi-..._

* * *

><p><strong>A lecture, some beatings and punishments later...<strong>

I limped over to my bed, Luna followed me, holding my right hoof to help me. Damn, my father sure was mad. I sat on the bed and looked at my right hoof which has a bright red mark on it. I touched it and it still burns. I then looked at my flank which was also bright red. I cursed a bit and lay in bed. Luna lay beside me, her ears down, showing her sadness for me. "I'm sorry Davis, I did not know they were THAT strict." I smiled at her "Its not strictness, Luna, its concern. Anyway, I let you drank it, so I deserve this. I place my right hoof in between our faces for both of us to look at. Luna placed her hoof on mine and rubbed it a bit, showing her concern for me. "They over did it, I think only lecturing would do." She said, trying to cheer me up. "You dont know them THAT much right Luna?" I smiled. Luna squeaked and hugged me tight as she heard loud shouting and knockings at the other room, Thomas's room. "Okay, now I think I know." She said with fear. After a while, that racket died down and I heard the door open. I let go of Luna and looked to see Sam, a bruised Thomas and Bryan with a black eye come in. "Mind if we stay here?" Sam asked scratching her head. I saw all the damaged my parents did "Of course." I gave them space and since my bed is quite big, everyone can fit in it. Everything was quiet until I said "Wow they are THAT bad?" Bryan then turned to me "You do not know your parents that much, don't you, Davis?" Everyone laughed and we slept.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, thats all I could write today. I think<strong>


	32. Chapter 32  Lying

**An Electrifying Journey**

**Chapter 32 - Lying**

**32 chapters? woohoo!**

**...Nothing much to say.**

**If you guys are wondering how I made the ponies, go search pony creator. It is made by Deviantart.**

**Anyway, just in case I am going to be jailed, sued, hunted, executed by the government, I do not own the My Little Pony show, it belongs to Hasbro and Lauren Faust to be correct.**

**...screw SOPA.**

* * *

><p>I rose at five in the morning for two reasons, first, I have to go to Ponyville without Luna knowing. Second, I have troubling dreams thanks to the bruises I got from last night so I thought that I would not be able to sleep comfortably for now. I yawned and looked at my right front hoof. It was beeting red with a bit of blue-black here and there. I sighed and chuckled a bit and went out. I went to the kitchen to order my breakfast and went to the dining hall to wait for my meal.<p>

I was reading a book until I heard hoovesteps approaching. I looked a the door and sighed when I saw Celestia walking in. She sat beside me "Morning, Davis, your up early." I nodded my head "Morning Celestia. Of course I am up early, I do not want Luna to notice me leave." Celestia nodded her head and she asked "So your really giving Luna a magic stone?" I looked back into the book "Yeah, I guess." Celestia was fidgeting a bit "Oookay, if that is REALLY what you want to give her." I looked up at her. "Why? Got a problem with me buying a moon stone?" She shook her head "No, no problem at all." I heard more footsteps approaching... footsteps. My heart was beating fast at the thought of having to confront my parents again. But I was relieved to find Thomas, walking towards his side of the table, painfully. He sat down and grunted "Hey, guys. Why your all up so early?"

The chefs came in and placed food on the table they left us and I replied to Thomas "Well, I am leaving for Ponyville today... Bb-but do not tell Luna!" He took the cup of coffee and nodded "Sure, but can I come along? I got nothing to do and anyway, I do not want to meet your parents again." I laughed and Celestia asked "Why? What did they do to you? And what happened to you both? You have bruises all over your bodies. " I took a piece of garlic bread and chewed on it. "Oh nothing we just had a fist fight last night." I lied. We drank like hell last night. He nodded her head "I see." _I cant believe she fell for that!_ After a few minutes, I was now at my third piece of bread and then Thomas cleared his throat, trying to attract attention "Umm? Can I come along Davis?" I thought about it and I realised how lonely I would be when I searched for the gem "Sure, why not." Thomas seemed to have a mini celebration before we continued breakfast.

After breakfast, Thomas and I leaped into the waiting carriage and waved Celestia goodbye. "Stay save, prince!" She waved "You too Thomas!" We both waved back "Back to you Princess!" I shouted as the carriage took off and began its 20 minutes flight to Ponyville. Princess did as she promised, she immediately risen the sun as soon as we took off. Doing that will wake up some ponies and so I will have a more cheery arrival.

We landed with a thud. Both of us jumped out and thanked the guards who just nodded and took off back to Canterlot. Thomas looked around to see only some ponies walking around he then asked "Where should we go first?" I thought and then immediately, an idea hit my head. "I think we should place an order for our nightmare night costumes." I walked away and Thomas caught up, asking "What costumes?" I just continued walking "You will see." We walked past some ponies, I was quite agitated that they do not know me and they were not greeting me, only Thomas. But I realised that they did not know of my transformation.

Then, out of nowhere, Pinkie jumped and she dashed and stopped right infront of my face, startling me. "hello there! My name is Pinkie and I think your new, cause I know everypony around here and I mean everypony! But I have not seen you before so..." And she went on and on. At first, I was confused but I realised she did not know I was Davis "Pinkie, I am not new here, its me, Davis." I said, scratching my ha...mane. She gasped a very very huge gasp that made her float in the air a bit. Creepy. "Davis? Your a pony? How? W-why... We should celebrate! I am go-" I stopped her talking by stuffing my fist in her mouth, surprisingly, no saliva trickled on my hoof. "No need to celebrate Pinkie, I am on a secret mission" I lied. I had to find an excuse to make her stop throwing the parties. "Ooh! Ooh! What mission? Can I join? I am a good spy!" Thomas chuckled "Yeah right. Celestia wants ONLY us to do this mission so I am sorry but you could not join us."

She turned around, hopping "Okie Dokie Lokie!" I shook my head and we continued our way to our first destination. Thomas sighed "She will most likely slow us down." I chuckled "Totally." We arrived at the front of the boutique, I hope they are open. I knocked on the door and then Rarity shouted from inside "CAN YOU NOT SEE THE DOORBELL!" I heard her groan and open the door and said in her normal voice "Can I help yo-" then she noticed me "Oh, hello, I never seen you before" She said, inviting us in. we walked in and then I said "I am not new, I am just Davis." She gasped and knelt infront of me "Oh! P-Prince Davis! I am so sorry for my previous actions, forgive me." I was a bit confused and then I remembered that I was the prince I then told her "No need to apologise, it happens." She rose and said "Why, prince Davis, you look dashing." She smiled "Thanks. Just call me Davis." She nodded "Okay Davis, what brings you here early in the morning?" Thomas and I took a look around "We are here to place orders." I said as I opened Thomas's iphone which I lent during the flight and showed her the photo.

"Wow... that looks rather...humanish." I laughed "Dont worry I will figure that human problem out." Thomas approached us and looked at the photo "Wow no wonder your were searching it during our flight." I nodded my head and asked Rarity "Can you make it?" She thought and said "Well... I have your old templates but I need Thomas's one too." I nodded my head "Sure. I need this costume ready before nightmare night." She nodded her head and giggled in delight "I see that this is your costume for nightmare night." I giggled and nodded my head. We went upstairs to take Thomas's measurements.

It took us 30 minutes to make Thomas's template and then Rarity went off to work. Thomas and I left her and went and walked out of the boutique "Now all we need is the equipment." he placed his hands on his chin "Now... where can we find those?" I laughed and we walked towards our next destination, the library.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside the library...<strong>

Thomas stopped and shouted "First!" I stopped next to him, both of us panting. We had a race from the Boutique to the library but the thing about this race was that we ran on the roofs, practising our parkour. He won because I had difficulty doing my tricks with my pony body but I did manage to do it anyway. When we caught our breath, Thomas opened the door and shouted for Twilight's name. I was still panting and I continued trying to catch my breath outside. I heard Twilight's voice "Oh Thomas your here!" I heard Thomas grunt, I think they were hugging "I missed you." Twilight said. I heard smooches from inside. I laughed loudly as I heard them stop kissing. "Who was that?" Twilight asked. Thomas came out "Oh its just Davis." both of them went out and Twilight looked around "I do not see him, where is he?" She did not know that I was just standing right infront of her.

"Hey Twi." I waved when she looked at me. "Wow! Davis is that really you?" She then gasped and knelt "Uh I mean, good morning prince Davis." I chuckled "No need for that Twi, were friends so just call me Davis." She nodded her head and took a good look at me "Wow, you look so handsome as a pony." I blushed a bit "T-thanks Twi." We all went in and sat in the living room. Twilight asked "Why are you two here?" I answered "We are here to look for the magic stone because I want to give something to Luna on her birthday and I thought that giving her magic stone is good enough." She nodded her head "So that means that you have to go to the Everfree forest?" I nodded my head and then stood up. "And I came here for lessons on magic. I need to a teacher on telekinesis and transformation. It is for Luna's present." Twilight looked at her shelf for the books "Oh, why did you not ask Celestia to teach you then?" I walked over to the other shelf and looked at the books "I do not want Luna to know about this." Twilight nodded and a book levitated from the top shelf and went over to my hands. i took it with my hooves and read the title, saying 'telekinesis and the magic behind it' I looked at the contents to see that it has a total of 200 pages. I shrugged and just placed them to the side table.

Twilight took another book and then place it on the side table. She turned to me "Are you a unicorn by the way?" she gasped "Wow your an alicorn!" I chuckled and nodded my head. "You must be very lucky!" She commended. Thomas took a book with his magic and place it in his hands. Twilight noticed this "What? Thomas, you can do magic?" Thomas nodded and then flipped the pages open. "Let me guess, one of the princesses thought you this?" I took the other book that has a picture of half a leaf and the other part was a flower. The title read 'Transformation by the sorceress.' I flipped through it and read random pages. I then nodded "Yeah, what made you think of the princesses only?" I noticed that that book was as thick as the other one. "Well, the princesses are the only ponies that can make non-unicorns or non-alicorns do magic." I then looked at her. "Why so?" She then sat on the couch, reading the other book "Well, only alicorns can help non-unicorns and non-alicorns do magic. That is their special ability which makes them extremely good at magic. I nodded my head "I see."

* * *

><p><strong>Back in the castle...<strong>

**Luna's point of view**

I was now walking to my last destination, the throne room. I could not find Davis anywhere so I guess I should ask his parents instead. I have a bit of nervousness as I thought of what they did to him last night. It was weird that he did not ate breakfast with the whole royal family and he is nowhere to be found. I am starting to get a bit worried . I entered the throne and greeted my mother and father and Celestia afterwards, I asked "Did any of you see Davis?" My mother then replied "Oh, honey, we sent him out on another duty." I walked over to a table and browsed the paperwork "Oh? Where did he go to?" My father replied "Fillydelphia." But my sister said something else "Manehattan." They looked at each other and now, my father said Manehattan and my sister said Fillydelphia. My mother then interrupted them "He went to Manehattan to handle some... pesticide situation." I then left the room "I see." _How come he did not say good bye to me? Or at least told me last night. I wonder if he is really in Manehattan. _Luna walked into Davis's room and stayed there, reading some books.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Remember to R&amp;R!<strong>

**Thanks for the support too!**

**-Yellowdart1**


	33. Chapter 33  Crush

**An Electrifying Journey**

**Chapter 33 - Crush**

**Hey guys! I took a one day break yesterday hope it is no problem for you guys.**

**Some people are giving me ideas which are very nice.**

**I thank them for their contribution.**

**Now back to the story... where were we? Oh yeah...**

* * *

><p><strong>Hours after the last chapter...<strong>

I fell on my back, breathing heavily. Fatigue coursed through my body. I have never felt so dizzy and tired in my whole life! "Are you okay? I hope I did not go too hard on you." Twilight said, helping me up. I got up and stumbled a bit as I felt light-headed I then regain my balance and shook my head a bit. "Yeah... I think I am fine." Twilight sighed "Its already 6 in the evening, we should call it a day now." She went to her bedroom to take something. I went outside to get some fresh air. I sat on a bench no far from the library and marveled the beautiful sunset.

"Hey Davis." I heard someone say from behind, I jumped, startled. I turned to see Thomas, laughing "Very funny Thomas." I said in annoyance. Back on Earth, Thomas loves pranking people, especially me. "You found any?" He shook his head "Looks like ponyville is not the type which crafts metal eh?" He said, walking towards the library's door. "Heh, I guess." I followed him and then I heard a huge slam and Thomas fell with his hands covering his nose. He began moaning and I noticed blood trickling down his hand. Twilight came out of the open door. "Thomas?" She looked at Thomas who is laying on the ground. She noticed the blood and quickly ran to his side. "What happened?" He took his hands off his nose and I saw it beeting red and also a bit swollen. Blood was flowing down from his nose to his mouth. His body is suddenly wrapped in a purple aura and then he was carried in by Twilight I quickly walked after them and helped Twilight with his nose.

**Half an hour later...**

Thomas was now lying in Twilight's bed, his nose still red and swollen but no blood was flowing down. "I am so sorry Thomas. I-I did'nt mean to-" Thomas placed a finger on Twilight's mouth and smiled "Don't worry Twi, I know you did not mean it. It was just an accident... that's all." I shrugged, it was like Luna and I. I smiled and told them "I am going down to make dinner." Just as I was about to open the door, Twilight informed me "No need, we are having a sleepover at Applejack's tonight. I was actually about to go alone but since you two are here, I think all of you guys should go." I nodded my head and went out "I will be waiting for you guys." I went outside and sat on the bench and waited for them.

After what seemed like fifteen minutes, Twilight and Thomas came out, Thomas's nose was now normal but still a bit swollen. Twilight led the way to Applejack's barn. I ran to Twilight's side and asked her "Hey Twi, do you know of any blacksmiths here?" Twilight looked at me and thought for a while "No, I do not think so, why do you ask?" I took Thomas's iphone from my saddlebag and showed Twilight the blueprints of what I wanted to craft. "Wow... that looks so... deadly." I chuckled "I don't think I will go with the knife thing. Maybe just plastic." She then nodded her head and we continued walking to the barn.

**Kurt's point of view...**

I placed the apple pie on the dining table. I walked up to my bedroom and just lay there, daydreaming at what I was going through right now. I mean... being sent to Ponyland or Equestria is what they call it, is too weird to be true. But still, I seem to enjoy my stay and at least there is that Big Mac to talk to. I spend most of my time talking with him after a day of bucking. He sat up and walked over to the window and looked out. He noticed three figures walking into the farm. Applejack, Big Mac and Applebloom were walking their way. I might as well go check it out. He went out of the room and down the stairs.

**Davis's point of view...**

Applebloom did not run to me this time, she just stood there with her sister. I think it is because she did not know I was a pony. "Heya Twi- Ah see ya brought some friends along." Thomas waved her and she waved back. She looked at me "Hmm ah've never seen ya in Ponyville before. Who are you?" I smiled "Never but heard." I said. Applejack's eyes narrowed and she tried remembering my voice. Then as she was about to make a guess, Applebloom shouted "Davis!" She jumped to me and I hugged her. "Wow Applebloom? How did you know it was me?" SHe then looked up at me with a smile on her face "Ar ya kiddin'? Ah know that beautiful voice anywhere!" I put her down and when I looked up, I saw Kurt standing beside Big Mac.

"Hey Kurt. How are you doing?" I reached out to shake his hands. He took hold of my hoof and shook "Wow Davis, what happened to you? I'm doing well here." I let go and explained to them of the transformation spell. Applejack invited us in and we sat around the dining table. We began eating our breakfast and afterwards, Big Mac, Kurt, Thomas and I decided to have a walk around the orchard. We are now on top of a hill and Kurt sat at the nearest apple tree, Thomas beside him and Big Mac leaned on the nearest tree. I took a seat near a neighboring apple tree and looked up at the stars. "Sky sure is beautiful tonight, eh Mac?" Big Mac nodded "Eeyup." I smiled to the stars. Luna is doing a very good job tonight.

After a few minutes talking to each other, Kurt asked me "Say Davis, what brings you here in the first place. I heard you were elected prince. I thought you have some 'royal' duties to attend to?" I looked at him "Well, my position is not as important as my parents and the princesses so I do not have that much duties anyway, I could delay a meeting anytime I want." Kurt laughed "Ha. Sounds neat...wait, parents?' I nodded my head and told him about my parent's arrival in Equestria. "...even thought they are dead, they seemed to like it here." Kurt chuckled "Heh of course! Nothing is better than spending time with your loved ones. I for one was grown an orphan, my parents were killed in an accident. So I do not have anyone to care for me. Sure there are some friends in the orphanage but they are not as good as having a parent right?" Thomas nodded "Yeah, true...true." I looked up at the sky again. _I am glad that I came into Luna's life... she has never been so happy in her life_. I smiled to myself.

"So Davis, why are you here then?" Kurt asked again. "Oh.. I am here to search for Luna's present which can be found in the everfree caves." Kurt sat up "Whoa, sounds risky. Your doing that just for her?" I nodded my head "What do you expect? She is my marefriend and her birthday is in a week." Kurt nodded "Oh yeah. I forgot that the two of you were together. Hey Mac, you ever liked anybo- anypony?" Big Mac nodded his head "Eeyup." Thomas chuckled a bit "Who?" Big Mac looked downright serious now "Do not tell anypony okay?" We all nodded our heads and then Mac whispered a lot of times as we could not hear him "Ah like... Fluttershy." I stifled a laugh and leaned back on the tree "Awesome, good luck with her Mac.

After another hour of talking, we walked back to the barn to hit the beds. My bed was beside a window. I looked out at the beautiful night sky and whispered to myself "Goodnight Luna..." Somehow, I thought I see the stars beginning to shine more brightly. I smiled and slept.


	34. Chapter 34  Brothers in Arms

**An Electrifying Journey**

**Chapter 34 - Brothers in arms**

* * *

><p>I woke up early to sneak out of the barn. I did not pay attention to the rest of the boys who are sleeping in the room. I crept downstairs and took a few pieces of bread with apple jam I then went out to begin my walk to the everfree forest. On my way out of the farm, I heard someone calling my name. I turned to see Kurt leaning on the nearby apple tree. He looked at me, smirking "where do you think your going?" I stopped walking and turned to Kurt "Oh, hey Kurt. What time did you wake up?" I looked to the farm to see the edge of the sun creeping up slowly on the horizon. Kurt walked over to me "About an hour ago. I have to get some stuff ready if I am going to come with you." I was shocked at what he said "How did you know?" He smiled "Twilight read your mind last night, she knew about your plans and told me about it. So now that I am all set, lets get going?" He picked up his rucksack and hinted for me to continue "You do not need to accompany me." He punched my shoulder lightly and chuckled "Heh, who will take care of your sorry... flank then?" I laughed and agreed. I could use some company now.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Luna's point of view<strong>

I sighed as I walked down the staircase. I decided to get off of bed early since I could not sleep.I wonder what is taking Davis so long in this 'mission.' I walked down the hallways, searching for my sister. I happen to find her at the garden with Bryan. She seems to be teaching him something. "Tia." I called and instantly, my sister turned her head to face me. "Oh, Luna. Your up early." I nodded my head and hugged my older sister "Whats taking Davis so long to come back?" Tia's eyes darted around and then she mumbled "uuumm... you see Luna... this problem is more... complicated." My suspicions were aroused by this. "What do you mean complicated?" I leaned closer to my sister, narrowing my eyes. Beads of sweat glistened on her forehead "Well, Luna. It is so complicated that it is also complicating to explain." She laughed a fake laugh. I turned and walked back inside "riiiiight." Something is going on around her. She is hiding something.

* * *

><p><strong>Davis's point of view<strong>

As we were about to walk, I heard yet another voice. I turned to see Thomas, his hair was a mess and his eyes were still half closed "Hey guys! (Yawn) Where are you going this time in the morning?" I looked at Kurt who shrugged.

**Half an hour later...**

Kurt and I were waiting outside the barn, the sun was now halfway up the horizon. Then, Thomas came out with a rucksack on his back. _What made me say yes when he wanted to follow?_ I facepalmed and took point "Come one! We are wasting too much time!" As we were about to walk out of the gate I hear yet another person calling out. "You've got to be kidding me!" I hit my head and just ran "Come on! I do not want to waste any more time!" Kurt and Thomas laughed as we ran down the path leading to town. "Hey! Were are you guys going!" I heard Twilight call. I laughed and just continue down the path. After half an hour, we are at Fluttershy's cottage. It was the only good entrance to enter the forest. As we walked past the cottage, I began to wonder why fluttershy chose to live here, beside the everfree forest. I just shrugged and we entered the sinister forest.

I stopped and hesitated as I looked at the spooky trees. "Ugh, why don't you go first Thomas?" I laughed sarcastically. "Are you kidding? I aint going to get killed first. I going in last so I am the first to run out of this god forsak-" Kurt pushed us aside and just continued walking into the forest without hesitation. I ran after him followed by Thomas. I looked at the trees which appeared to look back at me. This forest gives me the feeling of being watched. As we walked deeper into the forest, I began to become darker and the scenery got scarier. I was pushed by Thomas "Sorry" He said in a frightened tone. I shook my head and continued down the path... wait, the path is no longer there. I looked back to see that the path ends a few steps behind and then it leads to just mud and dirt.

"So, you actually been here before. Alone?" Kurt asked, his eyes fixed at the front. I nodded my head "One of the scariest times I was here." He looked at the trees and bushes "I've got to agree with you on that one. This place is totally not like Ponyville." I nodded my head in agreement. Kurt kneeled and rummaged his rucksack and pulled out a piece of parchment. He spread it on the floor and a map is printed on the parchment. I did not understood much of the writings and bearings. Kurt examined the map and then he pointed out to a certain part of the map "Okay, this is our current position. In the beginning of the 2nd zone." I looked closer to see lines separating the forest into parts. It seemed that the further you go in the forest, the more dangerous and inaccurate the map gets. "Where exactly are we going Davis?" He asked. I looked around and then pointed to a set of words saying 'Everfree caves'. Kurt nodded his head and took out a piece of sting and placed it along our path and then took out a ruler and measured the distance.

"We are to cover 2 kilometres to reach there if we continued down this path." I looked at the path marked out by Kurt and asked "Is there any other shortcuts?" Kurt shook his head "If we are to leave the path, we are more likely to bump into more... trouble." I nodded my head. He was right. I looked at the area out of the path written on the map and it showed a picture of a manticore, dragon, basilisks, cockatrice, chon chon and other mystical creatures, signifying that some are found in that certain location. It seems that there are more images of the creatures into the most dangerous zone. I shuddered at the thought of coming across one of them. Kurt packed everything up and we continued down the path.

* * *

><p><strong>Earth<br>Somewhere in devastated city of new york...**

A certain soldier's point of view

I placed my hand on the victim's arm and applied pressure**. **I then placed a clean cotton pad on his wound and wrapped it. Afterwards, I was about to reach for the pain killer in my medic pouch until something hit the vehicle very hard. Everybody started to become more alert. "Status!" Commander shouted to the driver. The driver took a few second and then replied "Sir! We've been ambushed! Transports Alpha and Charlie are down!" Commander cursed and then ordered for the two front soldiers to open the door. They did as they were told and one by one, soldiers went out and started shooting at the enemies. "Sir! No! We have to get this transport ou-" The driver's blood splashed and stained my fatigues. His head fell on the steering wheel and he did not move anymore. The side driver cursed and jumped out, only to be invited by bullets. "Get this guy out of here Corporal!" Commander ordered me and I carried the victim and jumped out of the APC (Armoured Personnel Carrier).

Gunshots and explosions filled the air. Soldiers were shouting here and there. I quickly ran to the side of the APC which would cover me from the bullets coming from the enemies. Commander and two more soldiers jumped out and ran to my side. The first soldier turned around the corner and managed to shoot a few bullets before collapsing in a pool of blood. Commander pulled out his handgun and turned the corner and shot a few bullets and came back to my side. I hear more shouting and more explosions. Then, three more soldiers came running to us, one of them was also a Commander. "Foxtrot right?" He asked and Commander nodded. The other platoon Commander shouted but I could not hear some parts as it was covered by the explosions and gun shots. "...Pick up team 3 is on their way here! We need to evacuate all wounded first before we can get on!" Commander Kodiac, his nickname appears to be that, nodded his head.

The other Commander quickly ordered us to follow him and he ran out of the APC and in the middle, he was shot in the chest and he fell, groaning. Kodiac picked him up and quickly moved to the pile of sandbags. I ran to their side with the victim on my shoulders. Bullets ricochet past me and I ducked and fell with the victims's weight on my back. The other commander manage to whisper "Damned terrorists... good...luck...brother." He closed his eyes and let out a sigh and he lay in Kodiac's arms motionless. Kodiac closed his eyes and then looked at me and the other 3 soldiers "Hold this position until evac arrives." We nodded our heads and Kodiac took out his brother's pistol and handed to me "Knock a few shots Corporal." I nodded my head and stood up and aimed at a few terrorists and shot them. Some were injured and others are dead. The other three soldiers got more body counts since they had rifles.

We continued until we heard the sound of propellers and then the trees on the area which the terrorists came from began to shake wildly. Gusts of wind filled the air and then, 5 apaches came out and started picking targets. Lots of contacts fell to the ground and then they ordered a full retreat and they ran into the forest. The apaches chased them and 3 chinooks flew in from the canopy of the forest. One of them hovered right above us. "Thank God." I sighed as the Chinook lowered.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys enjoyed the Earth part.<strong>

**Now, I need to tell the Terrorists to get their RPGs ready... or should I? O_o**

**By the way. This chapter name has a funny thing about it. Lets see who can figure it out :) **


	35. Chapter 35  Awake

**An Electrifiying Journey**

**Chapter 35 - Awake**

**Hey guys long time no post!  
><strong>**I was taking a long break and there is also some tests this week so I had to study.  
><strong>**You know how it goes right?  
>Okay back to the story.<strong>

* * *

><p>I picked up the teenage boy and took a few steps back as the chinook began to touch the ground. Kodiac went forward and introduced himself to the soldier on the chinook. I saw that it was occupied by some civilians and wounded. I was about to go in the helicopter until I heard a screeching whistling sound. I turned to see a trail of smoke heading towards one of the other evacuation helicopters. The missile exploded on impact and the chinook began to swirl and fell and another huge explosion followed. The soldier shouted "We need to get the hell out of here" he motioned for us to get in. Kodiac shook his head and turned to us "Its suicide." The soldier cursed and shouted to the pilot to take off. We watched the chinook ascend and it only managed to reach the top of the forest canopy before it exploded. I shut my eyes and shook my head. Kodiac ran to forest opposite to where the enemies come from. "We need to get back to the city now!" All four of us ran into the forest, I was falling behind because of the extra weight I was carrying "Help him!" Kodiac shouted, pointing at me. One of the soldiers ran to me and help me carry the boy. We ran deeper into the forest, not stopping to take a rest.<p>

After 5 minutes of running, the noises of gunshots and explosions begin to soften. My lungs were burning and I had to stop and catch my breath. Kodiac saw me and stopped as well. He sat and leaned against a tree, panting. "The city should not be far now." He said. I looked at him and asked "Whats our plan sir?" He continued panting and then looked back at me "There should still be an evacuation zone in the city. If we could make it, were getting our a$$es out of here." I nodded my head. After another 2 minutes of resting, Kodiac stood up and said that we should continue if we want to reach the evac zone in time. We got up and started the walk to the city.

* * *

><p><strong>Davis...<strong>

After what seemed like an hour, I was sweating profusely and Thomas began lagging behind. The trees in this part of the forest were so tall and the canopy was so vast that very little light could touch the ground. It was like when the sun was setting but it was still noon. I looked behind to see Thomas breathing heavily and he was quite a few steps behind. I turned to Kurt and told him to stop and so we did. Kurt took a look around "This place is still a zone 2 area. Imagine what a zone 5 area would be like." I looked around at the trees and chuckled "Surely it would be a piece out of hell." Kurt sat down "Heh... Ill bet." Thomas sat beside us, breathing heavily "Damn this is tiring." Kurt distributed a packet of apple juice and cookies equally. Thomas asked "How far are we now?" Kurt looked at his map. "Should be a short walk now." Thomas sighed and laid back, eating his cookie "Finally." I chomped down on my cookie and took another.

After a 15 minutes break, we stood up and continued down the path. We walked for another 5 minutes and stopped "Whats wrong?" I asked. Kurt looked into his map he is holding in his hands. "Strange. The cave should be around here." Thomas walked forward to a clear area. "Well, I do not see anyth-" The dirt around him shook and cracks begin to form. Soon, the ground open up and Thomas was about to fall in until Kurt threw his map on the dirt and grabbed Thomas by the hands. "Holy Shucks!" Thomas cursed as he looked down to the hole. Kurt pulled Thomas up and looked into the hole. Thomas was recovering from his shock. I sat beside Kurt and looked down into the hole "...that...is the cave?" Kurt nodded. Thomas sat beside us and looked down as well. He squinted his eyes "I don't see anything." Kurt ransacked his bag and pulled out what seems like a flare. He lit it and red and it began emitting red smoke. He threw it down the hole and the area around it lit up. It was not so deep so Kurt threw down a piece of rope "Who wants to go first." I nudged Thomas who shook his head. Kurt sighed and went down the hole with the help of the rope.

He touched the ground and took out a torch and looked around. "Damn this place is dark as hell." He commented looking around. Thomas asked "See anything?" Kurt looked up with his eyebrows cocked "Make a guess genius." I laughed and grabbed my saddlebag and descended down the hole followed by Thomas. I was halfway down and then, thanks to my weird hooves. I fell and landed on my rump which was now red and pain came from it. I grunted and stood up with difficulty. Kurt chuckled "Not easy being a pony ain't it." I sighed "Tell me about it." Thomas was now with us and looked around. I dusted myself and looked at the large cave. It was entirely stone and there are holes leading into different directions. Kurt walked over to a large tunnel and scanned it with his torch. "This ones going down." His voice echoed. Thomas and I took a torch from our respective bags and turned them on, I had to use my mouth to do so. We stood beside Kurt and looked at where he was looking.

This tunnel was smaller but it was going down as far as our eyes could see. I could not see anything else but darkness. Kurt threw another flare and we waited for a while until it hit the ground 4 seconds later. "40 meters down." Thomas said. Kurt asked him how did he know. "Gravity pulls things down 10 meters every second." I nodded my head in agreement "Though it might not be the same in ponyland." Kurt commented. Kurt jumped from ledge to ledge as he begin descending until he was out of our sight and into the darkness below. We then heard his voice "You guys coming?" I jumped to a ledge and began going down, grabbing nearby rocks to help me. After a minute of going down I was now on another ledge. I looked down and saw the red smoke. Kurt was standing next to it. He looked up at me "Damn you guys are slow." I spat and then jumped to another ledge, being careful not to fall. I was now close to ground and just jumped all the way down. I grunted and looked around for Kurt. He was no longer there. I looked up to see Thomas just a few meters above. He jumped down and dusted himself. I walked over a large rock and was shock at what I found.

I saw Kurt standing next to a rock which was glowing light blue. I ran down and touched it with my hooves. I could feel a presence in it. It was like I had a connection with the rock somehow. I used the Aura finder that Luna taught me and I could see aura flying around the inside of the rock. I touched it and aura flowed into me. I quickly let go as I began feeling giddy. I turned back to normal vision and looked at Kurt and Thomas who were also astonished at the rock. "This is it." I said. "This is the magic stone." Kurt rubbed it and it shined "Wow, how can we find it so easily?" I looked at it and saw my reflection "Magic stones are very common in the everfree caves." Kurt chuckled "I wonder how much a pony would give to have this thing." He took out a tool and hit it on the large rock. Pieces of different sizes chipped off and Kurt picked them up and placed it in his rucksack. I took the exact same tool from my saddle bag and used my magic to mine out some pieces.

After an hour of mining and resting and more mining, our bags were filled with the glowing rocks. We were now satisfied and went back to the place where we descended. Kurt looked up. "Its going to be a hell of a workout to climb back up." Thomas nodded his head.

* * *

><p><strong>4 hours after the ambush...<strong>

We ran down the street, dodging bullets along the way and then we turned a sharp corner into an alley and then ran down until we reached a junction. Kodiac ran down the left one and we followed. It was a dead end so Kodiac just sat down, panting. We did not expect the city to be this occupied after the air raid. The very first step we took into the city was a very bad one. One of the two soldiers were killed and we left the other one as he was too injured to move on. We ran around the city and met some allies on the way who gave us some ammunition, supplies and pointed us out to the evac point. They did not stop to help as they had to hold off the invaders. On our way here, we came across an entire platoon of those terrorists. We managed to kill them all, Kodiac killing aroun 6 and I killed 3. One of them survived and called for back up which was a large enemy platoon accompanied by a battle tank. Lucky for us, one of the ally patrols saw them and started shooting, we ran into this alley to avoid the firefight.

Kodiac pulled put a magazine and inserted it into his rifle. I checked my handgun to see that it was empty. I reloaded it and leaned on the wall, panting. I looked at the boy who was now covered in dirt and he was still breathing, I could not believe that I carried him all the way here without him taking shots. I noticed his mid section began to bleed. I took off his shirt and saw a cut on his stomach. I cursed and took out a long first aid bandage and wrapped his stomach. I cleaned his wounds a bit and put his shirt back on. "He alright?" Kodiac asked, still panting. I nodded my head. I noticed that the boy began breathing heavily. I just thought that he was having a bad dream and just leaned back, heaving a huge sigh.

* * *

><p><strong>Davis...<strong>

I ran down the dark tunnel, following Kurt and Thomas was just arms length behind me. We jumped over the stones and rocks that blocked our path. God I should not have shine my light on that weird looking scales which happened to be the dragon's eyes. Now, we got a fulled sized, fire breathing cave dragon chasing us. Thomas was shouting like hell and I just galloped after Kurt. We entered another another area which has two caves splitting up. Kurt ran to the left in and I followed him. This tunnel seemed to be going upwards which was a good thing as the sooner we get the heck out of this cave, the better.

We ran for another 2 minutes and I tried my best to ignore the pain in my chest. I could now see a light at the end and I was thrilled. Thomas then ran past me and Kurt "I'm not stickin' around to get killed! Out of my way!" I cursed as the dragon which was closing in behind us roared loudly. I looked behind to see that the dragon opened its mouth widely and breathed in. I began picking up the pace as I knew what it was planning to do. I suddenly felt heat coming from behind and I looked to see a huge wave of fire engulf the entire cave. "son of a!" I cursed and galloped faster. The heat began to intensify as it neared us. Kurt jumped out of the hole and kneeled with his hands covering his head. I felt the fire touch me and I was engulfed in the heat of the fire. I screamed in pain as I flew out of the tunnel and landed on the ground face first. I moaned and saw my vision getting blurry and then I was blacked out.

I felt extreme pain in my torso and I opened my eyes to see that I was staring straight up to the roof of a building. I looked around to see that I was in the alley. But I was not alone, there are two soldiers with me. One of them seems to be a medic and the other was a normal soldier but somehow he seems to be the leader. I moaned and sat up. The medic looked at me. "Sir, his awake!" The leader opened his eyes and looked at me. His stern face made me sure that he was the leader. "Good." He told the medic and looked back at me. "You... who are you?" I asked. The man smiled lightly and said "Many people do not know my real name and neither should you, but you can call me Kodiac." Wow, Kodiac is an awesome nickname to have. I wrapped my arms around my stomach, wincing. "What's going on?" I looked at the two army men who were armed. I heard explosions and gun shots. The leader came close to me and began explaining what happened.


	36. Chapter 36  Archangel and Kodiac

**An Electrifying Journey**

**Chapter 36 - Archangel and Kodiac**

**Nothing much to say now.**

**There were some facebook activity which I did not check because I was too pre occupied sorry guys.**

**I am trying to make longer chapters for you guys now. Hope it will fit though.**

* * *

><p>"Oh I see." I said as I began to understand what Kodiac was saying. Seems like the evacuation convoy was ambushed so they had no choice but to come here, in the war-stricken city as it still has some evacuation points set up before the terrorist completely overrun them. I thought of the trouble I gave them by having them to carry me all the way here and felt sorry for it. "Thanks...um ... Kodiac for bringing me all the way here. I think I would not make it if it were 'nt for you." Kodiac chuckled and looked at the medic. "You should thank him." I looked at him with confused eyes and then smiled "Oh okay, thanks...ugh..." "I am not supposed to use my real name but code name is Archangel." <em>Hmm...that did not really sound nice but I guess I would go with that then<em> **(I might disappoint a certain someone there) **"Okay, thanks Archangel." He smiled and nodded. Suddenly, I heard gunshots down the other side of the alley and then it was quiet again. "What was that?" I asked. Kodiac pulled up his rifle and aimed at the corner. "...trouble..." He said softly. Archangel pulled out a handgun and pointed the same way. They stayed like that for half a minute until a body fell from the corner. It was a dead ally soldier. "$hit." Kodiac cursed, tightening his grip on the rifle, ready to shoot whatever came the corner. Another 10 seconds passed and then I heard voices. My heart began pumping fast because of the nervousness I was going through. And then, one terrorist walked out and followed by more. they did not notice us yet. Archangel was about to shoot until Kodiac pushed his handgun away, signalling to hold his fire. We sat there, waiting for more to pop up. And more really came out. I think it counted to 6 or 8. Kodiac took a few seconds to make sure that that was all of them and told archangel to open fire. The sound of their guns shooting at such a close range made my ears ring. I covered them and saw the terrorists turn quickly to face us and then drop on the floor...dead.

Kodiac walked over to the dead bodies. Stopping at the corner and then popping his head out ot check whether the coast is clear. He then nodded his head and crouched beside the dead terrorists. Kodiac pulled out a rifle from one of them and tossed it over to Archangel who took it with a grunt. "Give the boy your gun." Archangel nodded his head and handed over the pistol and then he pulled out some magazines and handed it to me. Kodiac dug the body and pulled out like 6 magazines and handed them to Archangel who strapped them on his belt. I realised that I do not have any place to put my magazines and Kodiac took notice of this and unstrapped the belt off of the dead terrorist and threw it to me. I strapped it around my waist and locked the magazines on it. Kodiac and Archangel rummaged the bodies for grenades and flash bangs. After 3 minutes, Kodiac stood up and walked to the direction leading out of the alleys. "Come on, we have to get going if we want to get to the evac point in time." Archangel and I nodded our heads and followed Kodiac. I loaded my pistol and it made a click noise. Archangel turned to me "You know how to hold that gun?" I shrugged "i might have played a bit of modern warfare so maybe I might know some basics." Archangel chuckled and nodded his head "Close enough. Lets go." I stayed close to the two men as we made our way out of the alley.

* * *

><p><strong>Equestria... Kurt's point of view...<strong>

"Son of a beach!" I cursed as fire flamed from behind me and blew Davis into the air. I looked into the tunnel to see the dragon crawling out. I looked back at the charred body of Davis as he fell down at great speed. I cringed as he fell head first on the ground. "God dam-" I was interrupted by a deafening roar that came just behind me. I turned to see the dragon staring straight at me . _Run! Run you idiot!_ I quickly leg it and ran as fast as I can back into the dense forest but the dragon was fast enough to catch up even to Thomas who was about to go out of the clearing. Thomas was shocked and was about to turn around until the dragon hit him lightly and made him fly a few meters and land with a thud. He moaned and stood up. When he looked at me, his face was vandalised with scratches and bruises. The dragon puffed out some smoke from it's nose and looked at me with enraged eyes. I threw my rucksack down and pulled out a dart. However, the bow I made was missing. _$hit! Granny Smith must have confiscated it from me._ I thought and turned to face the dragon, the dart in my hand, ready to put this dragon to sleep. The dragon ran towards me, roaring and as it was about to swipe its arm at me, I jumped and landed on its arm. I quickly ran up to its shoulder, emitting a very loud and angry roar from it. I quickly raised the dart above my head and thrust it onto the dragon's shoulder. It roared and then fell to it's knees. Its eyes were beginning to close and it fell, sleeping. I jumped off of it and walked over to Thomas who was applauding. I placed my arm on his shoulder, shaking him. "you okay?"  
>"Just a few bruises and scratches here and there but I will be fine." I nodded my head and turned to Davis, whose body was now greyish-black and some parts of his mane was black. Fire still engulfed his back. I quickly ran to him and patted the fire, distinguishing it. I quickly looked at him carefully taking some observations.<br>"He gonna be alright?" Thomas asked, kneeling next to me.  
>"I hope." I said, picking Davis up and Thomas help me carry his back and we quickly walked out of the area and back to the path leading out of here and into Ponyville.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>...Davis...<strong>

The sounds of gunshots filled the air as we ran across the street to another alley and ran down and made some turns. I was now a bit confused but once we exited the alley, we were now facing a large platoon of soldiers with barricades and a tank was stationed right behind them. One of the soldiers approached us "Evac?" Kodiac asked. The man nodded. He was wearing a helmet and some clear goggles. A mask was covering his mouth, seeing his rank, he was a warrant officer or something **(Note: I am not relating to american ranks, I have no knowledge of them****)** "Yes, it's at the top of the building. You'd better hurry though, we only have 5 chinooks scheduled to land before we ditch this place." Kodiac nodded and then ran up the flight of steps leading into the large building. Archangel and I followed and Kodiac was greeted by a lot of soldiers on the way up the building. There were more soldiers in here than I thought. We were about to walk down the hallway, up the stairs leading to the roof until a man who was in his military uniform walked to wards us and stopped us. He was wearing the rank of an senior officer. He was escorted by two more soldiers, each of them was a corporal, like Archangel. "No more people are allowed on the roof, I am sorry." He said strictly. "Why?" Kodiac asked with respect. "Civilians get off first and it seems we need more soldiers to hold off this location. "Is'nt he a civilian?" Kodiac asked, pointing at me. "Well you se-" He was interrupted by the flickering lights and the light rumble which shook the building. "What was that?" The man asked. "Sir!" Someone shouted from behind. We turned to see a small man running towards us, "Sir, they are attacking, there are more than we assumed and they also brought in some air suppo-" He was interrupted by a large explosion which blew up the other side of the hallway, allowing light and smoke to enter. As soon as the explosion was heard, gunshots began firing all over the place and another barrage of small explosions blew the roof apart, making it fall on us, piles of dead body fell down to the different levels of the building. Some of the large broken pieces of concrete broke the floor of the other floors. The senior officer cursed. We looked up to see a large helicopter with a mini-gun pointing right at us.

"Run!" Kodiac shouted, pushing us away and running down the hallway. I did the same and and went down the steps and into cover. I heard groans of pain as soldiers behind me fall to their knees because of the damage the helicopter inflicted on them. I crouched beside Archangel and Kodiac in the cover. I looked at the stairs to witness the fall of the senior officer. He fell to his knees, blood trickling down his mouth and his uniform was stained red. Kodiac ran down another set of steps, followed by Archangel and followed by me. We were now on the fourth floor and then this was where the two buildings connect. We ran to the bridge with joined the two buildings together. The floor was filled with dead soldiers, the glass windows were broken and fire burned at some parts of the building. AS we ran across the glass bridge, bullets hit the windows and caused some of them to shatter. Kodiac led the way down the stairs until we reached a broken part which was about to go down to level one but the hole went all the way to the second floor basement. Soldiers ran past the large lift lobby and out to another room. We followed them and soon after, the terrorists popped out of the other corner and a fire fight began. I crouched and aimed my pistol on a few targets, making them drop dead. Some of the allies also fell dead and from the original 15 soldiers, only 10 remained but they continued running. As we followed them, I saw that there were 17 terrorists that were lying dead on the floor. A good ratio I must say. The squad ran down the stairs and then bullets rained from the top of the stairs and two terrorists shot down 5 more men until they too were killed. I cursed as the five men ran down and faced a group of 9 terrorists. They managed to take down 7 before they got down. Kodiac and Archangel finished them off and ran outside to where the fight was going on. I saw many of the ally forces retreating as the larger army of terrorists brought down their ranks.

"We need to get out of here!" Kodiac said, running out to the alley and we followed. I heard Archangel scream from behind. I turned to see him laying on the floor. I quickly ran back and pulled him in the alley, dodging some bullets on the way. Kodiac opened a door and went in. I followed and then I sat beside him in the small storage room. Archangel lay on the floor, still breathing but a bullet hole ripped his stomach and blood oozed out of his body. He tightened his grip on me, gasping. "I...do not think...I could...make it..." Kodiac took off Archangel's medic pouch and pulled out a first aid bandage. He took off Archangel's shirt and wrapped the wound with the bandage. "You could make it." Kodiac said quietly, tying a knot and cleaning the area around Archangel's wound. I notice Archangel's eyes starting to close. Kodiac held him by the shoulders and shook him. "Archangel! Wake up! Do NOT die on me!" But Archangel did not respond, he was now sleeping and his chest bobbed up and down. "I think he is sleeping." I said, panting. Kodiac cursed "He is doomed when he is sleeping. I am sorry but this are the last breaths that he is going to take." I shut my eyes, trying to hold some tears. I placed his pistol on his chest and patted it a bit. After 5 minutes of silent time, Archangel's chest stopped moving. "His gone." Kodiac said and he looked at the medic pouch for something. Kodiac pulled out a needle which had green liquid in it. He looked at me and held me by the shoulders, tightly. I began to shake him off but a sharp pain to my arm stopped me "What the hell are you- " I began to close my eyes and then knocked my head on the wall behind me. I fell sideways and laid beside Archangel. "Night." I heard Kodiac said before I was blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt...<strong>

We were now in the dirt path heading to Ponyville. We were nearing the edge of the forest before a moaning noise made me put Davis down on the floor. I noticed that he was now breathing heavily. And his forehead showed clear signs of discomfort. He began twitching and then he muttured something under his breath. "I think he is coming around!" Thomas said, kneeling at the opposite side of Davis. Thomas began slapping Davis lightly on the cheek. I quickly slapped his hand away "That is not helping!" I shouted and then looked back at the sweating body of Davis as his eyes begin to flutter to life. "...Davis...Hey...Davis..." I shook him lightly. "Kodiac..." He mumbled repeatedly. "Kodiac? What's that?" Thomas asked. "He must have been back from Earth." I shook him more "Come on Davis, Luna is calling." I joshed.

**Davis's point of view**

I quickly sat up, accidentally hitting Thomas's nose. He fell back, moaning. I ignored him. "Luna? Where?" Kurt chuckled. "Now I think I know how to wake you up." I looked around to see that I was back in Equestria, in the everfree forest. I moaned and rubbed my head. Which ached a lot. I this looked at my grey coat to see some black spots staining it. "What happened?" I asked, trying to recall what had last happened to me in Equestria. "You were knocked out by a dragon. I knocked it out with a tranquilizer dart. Thomas and I then carried you all the way here. How are you feeling?" Kurt asked with a worried look on his face. "I am feeling alright."  
>"Good." I heard Thomas say before he punched me on the face. "Now I will not get worried for doing that to you." He laughed and I rolled on the floor, moaning in pain. After a minute, the pain was gone and I sat up. "Guys, you would not believe what I been through. I was back on Earth." The two of them looked at me with curios eyes. "What happened there? What happen to the war?" Kurt asked. I stood up, chuckling. "I will tell you guys on the way back to Ponyville.<p>

And when I was out of Ponyville, I ended my story where Archangel died and Kodiac knocked me out or killed me with a needle. "Damn I feel bad for all those men who died there." Kurt said as we exited the dark forest. I nodded my head "They never stood a chance. I saw the terrifying army march past us. They were an invading army going against a evac point defended by leftover soldiers. Its obvious that they were defeated." Kurt shrugged "I've got to agree with you on that one." We were about to reach Fluttershy's cottage until I told the boys "Let's go in and wash ourselves up. Twi and Applejack would kill us, seeing us like this." Thomas nodded his head "As much as I like Twilight, she is way too protective over me." I laughed "Maybe its because no one else would fall for her." Thomas stopped me and poked my chest furiously "Hey listen here, Davis. I do not think I am the only human who fell for her. Anyway, you've got to admit that she is hot, right Kurt?" We both looked at Kurt who was just watching us with a smirk on his face. He then thought of the question and answered "Well she is hot... but a bookworm? Seriously, she would have gotten more boys as a socialite or something." I nodded my head. "I agree with you there Kurt." Thomas let go of me and pushed me away, he was cursing until the door of the cottage opened by itself. Who we saw there frightened Thomas to death.

There... on the threshold stood two ponies who we were talking about. "My...my...boys, where have ya been this whole day?" Applejack asked, leaning on the frame on the wall with her legs crossed. Thomas took a few steps behind and then Twilight stepped out "Let me guess, the everfree...to get some...stones?" She asked with a motherly look on her face. Thomas took more steps back, scratching his head "Oh...umm... hey Twi. We were just coming to ugghh...see Fluttershy! Yeah that's right!" I walked to the side of Kurt and said "Thoms...your a failure." Both of the mares glared at us with fuming eyes. "Not again!" Thomas shouted and quickly shoved past us and ran out of the front yard. "Run!" Kurt shouted running away. I did not hesitate and followed them "Im screw if they catch me!" Thomas shouted a few meters away. I heard hoovesteps from behind and saw the two mares chasing us with a fire in their eyes. "Son of a gun! Not me again please Lord!" I shouted, sprinting past Kurt and to the side of Thomas. "She is totally going to kill you Thoms" Thomas nodded his head and continued running "That's what I am afraid of." Kurt ran past us and into an alley. Thomas ran to the right into the alley opposite to where Kurt ran but I continued down the road. "You guys are a$$holes" I muttured. I ran for another 10 seconds and turned to see that Applejack and Twilight were no longer in pursuit. I sighed and sat on the bench. _Gee I wonder why...oh wait...Thomas and Twi, Kurt and Applejack._ I shrugged. _Makes sense I guess._ _Man if Luna was here, she'd rip me apart!_

After 5 minuted of resting, I stood up and walked down the streets leading to the boutique. Might as well check on Rare while I am free. Why yes, I am calling them by nicknames now.I laughed at the thought as I walked down the street under the heat of the afternoon sun.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww yeah! 3000 words! Thats a bonus for the support you guys keep giving me! Thanks guys!<br>Remember, any ideas to bring up or anything to say or if you want to spam, contact me on facebook.  
><strong>**I WONT STALK PINKY PROMISE!  
><strong>**Fb : Davis Yellowdart**

**-Yellowdart1 **


	37. Chapter 37  Flying

**An Electrifying Journey**

**Chapter 37 - Flying**

**Double chapters all the way across the sky!**

* * *

><p>I was walking down the street, on my way to the Carousel Boutique. Receiving some weird faces along the way. This made me a lot uncomfortable but I tried my best to ignore it. After a few steps, I heard flapping of wings and gusts of wind blew my mane and tail. <em>Shucks! Is that Luna? That better not be!<em> I just continued walking, thinking that it was just and imagination. But then after a few more steps, I heard a very familiar voice. "Hey." I turned to see a cyan pegasus. _Phew, its just rainbow_. I heaved a sigh of relieve. "Hey, name's Rainbow Dash. I do not think that I have seen you before. You knew?" I shook my head "It's just me, Davis." Rainbow's left brow twitched upwards and she floated on the air. "Davis? Since when did you become a pony? Not to mention an awesome looking alicorn too!" I blushed and chuckled a bit "Well, I asked for Celestia to change me into a pony and so she did! And it was so good for me to be an alicorn. I always wanted to use magic AND fly." Rainbow nodded her head. "Mind if you show me some tricks?" Rainbow asked, coming close. "Well I never really flied yet to be honest." Rainbow gasped "Wow what a waste of an athletic body." She placed her hood on her chin and then she opened her eyes wide as though she had thought of something,and she did. "I know! Why don't I teach you how to fly. Maybe I could make you fly 20% cooler if I am your coach!" I laughed "Alright then. Teach me." She nodded her head and told me to follow her. She flew all the way to the other side of the street and stopped she came back in a second. "Whoops forgot you can't fly." She closed her wings and lead the way to where she wanted to teach me.

We arrived on the hill where Luna and my cousins used to camp. Where I had the best night of my life. "This is my training grounds." Rainbow said, floating on top of me with the help of her wings "It is a neat place, there are no disturbance and no birds flying in the sky. I looked up at the sky and around the place. She was right, this place was secluded. She landed gently next to me and said "Now, lets begin." I nodded my head. "We start with some warm ups to get the body going." She went to a push up position and I followed. She began with her set of push ups and I began mine. She kept going until 25 and I went until 30. Amazingly. I never been able to make 25 or more push ups as a human. Maybe I am more buff as a pony. After the push ups, we did stretching and after a set of that, I was ready for my first flight lesson. Rainbow paced left to right as she lectured me on how she first learnt how to fly. (5 minutes later) "-and thats when I learnt fly!" She said excitingly. I yawned as I was getting bored. "Okay, now lets begin." _Wait we have not begun?_ I facehoofed and then listened to Rainbow. "Try to feel the muscles at you back, try to rotate them, open them up, stretch them." For some odd reason, I was able to fell just that. I could feel an extra set of muscles at my back. I then thought of stretching them and I felt those muscles move.

"now your doing it!" Rainbow smiled. "Now flap them!" I turned around to see my grey wings spread out widely. They seem larger compared to Rainbows. Maybe this could give me an advantage. I listened to what Rainbow said and thought of my wings flapping. And it did, it begun flapping and gusts of wind blew off some dirt away. I began to lift myself up in the air gradually. "This is awesome!" I said with a smile. I could see how effortless it feels. It does not take up much energy, but what about doing tricks. "Good, now trying moving both of them in one direction." I did as I was told and as I tilted them to a angle facing backwards, I began flying forward. I was gaining a lot of speed as I flapped my wings faster and faster, I was soon in Sweet Apple Acres in 10 seconds when it actually take 3 minutes to get there. I changed the angle of my wings and tilted my body up. I began flying upwards to the sky. This was awesome! But then, I felt a strong wind brush past me and a faint colour of a rainbow flew past. I looked up to see rainbow flying with a smirk on her face. "Nice, now could you go faster?" I narrowed my eyes and flapped my wings more vigorously. I began flying so fast like I was a jet or something, as I flew past the clouds, they parted in a form of a circle because of the shock wave I sent. I was flying at a very high speed and I had more difficulty breathing now as I get higher. Rainbow zoomed past me and stopped right on top. I quickly made adjustments and floated with her on the clear sky, gasping for air.

Rainbow laughed "Tired already?" I panted "Take it easy, I am just a beginner." I turned and looked down, I was a bit scared as I saw how high I was. Rainbow snickered "Afraid of heights?" I closed my eyes and shook my head. "No longer am." i took a deep breath as looked at the beautiful sun shine its light on Equestria. I could see the castle a bit far off. "Say Rainbow, how long does it take to fly to Canterlot?"  
>"Hmmm... around 10 minutes to be sure."<br>I nodded my head. Now I do not need a carriage to fly me there. Rainbow looked at me "Now that we are here, I would like to show you some basic tricks for pure beginners." I nodded my head. "Okay sure. Show me" Rainbow smiled and proceeded to show me a very simple trick, the barrel roll. It looked easy but it is not. I have to make very quick adjustments with my wings to get the right angle to perform a good spin. I took down some pointers and proceeded to do a barrel roll. I was blowing out my air as I got ready for the new trick I just learned. I began flying very fast I think I was as fast as baby rainbow, or slower. I was now ready and then I tilted my body at a certain angle and tilted my wings the opposite way. I began turning clockwise but I then lose control as I spun too much. I felt very dizzy and was about to puked until my barrel roll was stopped and I began falling straight down. I quickly made some calculations and worked out my wings and just before I hit the ground, I suddenly swerved to the top and then back down. I landed with a thud and was happy that I did not land face first again. I panted. Rainbow laughed as she flew down. "Nice try. That happens to me a lot of time but with practise I am sure you sill be half as good as my barrel roll. I cursed silently. "Again." rainbow said. I shook my head "Damn, I am tired. At least rest?" Rainbow shook her head and asked me to follow. she led me to a swing kind of set up and she as me to stand on the end which was down and so I did. Rainbow flew to the top and counted to three. My eyes widened

I knew what she was doing. "Rain bow maybe we could jus- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I flew high up all of a suddenly and was on collision course with a fashionish house. I closed my eyes as I braced for impact. _This is going to hu-_ I grunted as I crashed through the window and made a hole on the floor and crashed downstairs. My head swirled and when I stood, I stumbled all over the place. I was not able to see where I was as my vision is too blurred out. I shook my head and saw Rarity glaring at me. "Oh hey Rarity." She growled "Hello Davis, kind of you too 'bump' in here." I looked around, still stumbling due to my giddyness. I looked at the mess I made...no the mess rainbow made. I felt bad and looked at Rarity with sorry eyes. "I am so sorry Rare, you see, I was out at the field practising with Rainbow when she catapulted me here. Rarity fumed "When I get that Rainbow, I will make sure that..." She mumbled stuff that I cannot hear and then she glared at me and then her face twitched and it changed to normal...weird. "Nevermind, I will call a repairman. Since you here do you want to take a look at you clothes?" I smiled at the fashion pony "I would love to." She led the way up the stairs and into the clothing room where a mannequin of two humans were standing and a nice clothing was worn on them. I beamed a large smiled at how exact it looked. "like it?" Rarity asked, walking around the two mannequins.

"I love it rare!" This robes are awesome! Perfect for nightmare night." Rarity giggled "How could I ever repay you?" I asked. "I am not usually so demanding but since you...Rainbow destroyed my home... I am going to have you pay umm...1700 bits." My mouth hung at how much it costs. I really have to go get some jewels to sell at Cantelot. "Umm...maybe I will pay you next time, I am currently out." Rarity looked a bit confused "But your a prince!" I chuckled "Yes but I do not have money, rare. My parents are in control of my bits." She nodded her head. "Alright, but you have to pay, I am going to use this week's earnings to fix up this house!" I opened the front door. "Okay rare. I am so sorry.' She smiled at me. "Its nothing much darling, goodbye." It was now getting dark so I headed to twilight's house for a well earn dinner.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I am too tired for a 3000 word chapter sorry but I will see you guys again!<strong>

**-yellowdart1**


	38. Chapter 38  Letters

**An Electrifying Journey**

**Chapter 38 - Letters**

**Thanks for the support guys!  
>If some of you are wondering why I made a LOT of mistakes in spelling in the previous chapter (37) was because I was tired cause of the 3000 word chapter I written that day.<br>So sorry.**

**Got some more activities on facebook which is awesome!  
><strong>**Some are requesting to use their ideas in the fan fiction which I will go to later.  
>Some are posting mlp:fim related stuff on my wall which is very neat cause my profile can also be a place where bronies chat and stuff.<br>****Others are giving me some sample parts of a chapter to dedicate to the story which is also nice I might add some and sorry if I did not add others as I have to go with the flow ya know?**

**By the way, some of you guys were laughing at the part where Kurt gave out the cookies. Got to agree with you guys there! that was funny. But since Kurt came from Sweet Apple Acres, he only has juice and cookies are reasonable as they have no time for a buffet out in the forest.**

**Now back to the story...**

* * *

><p>I was only a few meters away from the library, feeling very hungry, hurt and tired... very tired. the scratches and bruises I got earlier started to hurt. I think it must be the transition when I came back here from Earth. I opened the door and saw only Spike in the living room, putting some books on the shelves.<br>"Hey Davis, I heard what happened... you okay?" Spike asked, looking at me with concern.  
>"Just some scratches here and some bruises there, I will be fine. Where's Thomas and twilight?" I asked, looking around the house for the twosome.<br>"They are in twilight's bedroom, Twilight is tending to the bruises and scratches that Thomas got. They looked rather... deep." Spike said, giving me the creeped out face.  
>"yeah... what do you expect from a full grown adult dragon?" I chuckled, going up the stairs to Twilight's room.<br>I noticed Spike's expression going from a concerned one to a sad one. "Yeah...dragon..." He said glumly. I felt really guilty after what I have said.  
>"Well... I do not think all dragons are so vicious, maybe it was just protecting something." I said, trying to cheer him up.<br>"Yeah...maybe..." He said with the sad expression before going into the next room with more shelves to place the books back into place. I turned around to Twilights's bedroom and opened the door slowly. I took a peek and saw Thomas laying on the bed and Twilight, tending to his scratches.

"Hey twi..." I said, walking towards the couple. Twilight looked up and glared at me.  
>"hey? Is that all you can say? Hey? Look what you did to Thomas! He almost broke his bones! Why did you drag him into this?" Twilight shouted, trotting to me, facing me right in my eye. She was just a bit shorter than me but that does not change how much she wants to punish me.<br>"Drag? He wanted to follow me and Kurt to the Everfree! Anyway, since you 'read' my mind, which was awesome. Why did you not just lock all the doors instead of leaving them so widely open for me to breezely walk out?" I asked, not raising my voice but just trying to make sense.  
>Thomas sat up, groaning. "True story twi you could of just-"<br>Twilight used her magic to cover his mouth with his own shirt which was removed so that Twilight could get a clear view of his scratches. "Well...I-I could do that b-but since I know you like Luna so much I let you go. But I never expected Thomas to go!" twilight countered. I realised that she was not angry, just protective against Thomas. We were right, I think that she has no other stallion to get... or human.  
>After an awkward silence, Thomas groaned as he felt another pain coming from his open wound. Twilight immediately ran to him and used her magic to tend to the wound. I left them in the room and went to mine. When I am there, I noticed a letter on my bed. I opened it up and read it. It was from Celestia.<p>

_It has been two days, Davis.  
><em>_I am starting to get worried, I was thinking that you would be back by now,  
><em>_I could not hold Luna back for so long._  
><em>How is your progress? Did you find whatever you wanted?<br>__By the way, you might want to write to Luna,  
><em>_She is getting really worried for you._

_Princess Celestia..._

**-End of letter-**

_Wow, it has been two days I was gone and Celestia is already getting worried? how did she expect me to get the stone in a day. Speaking of which, I wonder where is the stone._ _I hope the two guys have it or our trip to the caves were useless!_ I sat up from the bed and looked around my room for a parchment and a quill. After a minute of searching, I found them on my side table. I picked up the parchment and quill and begin writing my letter.

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_I am writing to you from Twilight's_ home.  
><em>I am happy to say that I have found the magic stone, with the help of Kurt and Thomas.<br>Unfortunately, we sustained some damage from a dragon we met in the everfree caves but we will be alright.  
>I need some more time here as I still have to learn some spells before my present is complete so please hold Luna off for a while more.<br>Do not need to worry, I will write the letter to Luna as soon as I can._

_Davis..._

"...a-a-and done!" I said happily and rolled the parchment. I placed the quill on the side table and took a ribbon and tied it around the rolled parchment. I went out to the living room to look for Spike. I saw him in the basement reading some sort of book. I approached him.  
>"Hey spike, mind sending this letter to the Princess? Celestia to be exact." I asked, handing him the rolled parchment.<br>"Sure." Spike said before he breathed in deeply and blew out. As he blew out, green flames engulfed the parchment and then it burned and the green flames were sent flying out of the basement.  
>"Done!" He said.<br>"Thanks Spike." I left him to continue his reading and went up to my room to get my clothes but I realised that I have no use of them as I was now a pony so I left the clothes and just went straight to the toilet and took a shower.

After a 10 minutes shower, I used my towel to wipe off the water that soaked my coat. When I went out of the toilet, I saw Twilight on her desk, taking down notes and Thomas was browsing the shelves, with his new shirt on and I could see the outline of the bandage wrapped across his stomach. He took one book and then he noticed me as he was about to walk to the sofa.  
>"Hey Davis, what's up?"<br>"Nothing." I shrugged and went down the stairs. Twilight turned to face me. "Davis. How is your wounds?"  
>"Its nothing much, they are just small scratches and only some parts of my coat is burnt that's all. Maybe it's because I went back to Earth so my body went to healing mode. Weird? I know. Its just my theory." I said, sitting beside Thomas on the sofa and took the telekinesis book from the side table and reading it.<br>"Hmm that theory actually makes a bit sense. I mean, your body suddenly healing after getting burnt by a dragon is not natural." Twilight said, turning around and continuing on her work.  
>I flipped to the page I last left off. I was now getting a hand on this telekinesis stuff. I could now say only one word to other people... with a result of consuming like 15% of my magic per message sent. It was a large cost but I am getting the hang of it.<p>

After reading the entire chapter on sending phrases to other unicorns of alicorn within a mile, I decided to give it a try. I could not send messages to non-unicorns or non- alicorns as from what I read, only those with magical horns could receive the messages as foreign aura could enter their body and be stored there. _This explains why all the aura in the magic stone went into me! I wonder if I could cheat on gaining more aura just by touching such stuff..._  
>"Hey Thomas, where are the magic stones?" Thomas continued reading his book for a few more seconds and then he looked up to me.<br>"Its in my rucksack, on twilight's bed." He then looked down to continue reading his book.  
>"Thanks thoms." I ran up the stairs and into twilight's bedroom. I saw Thomas's rucksack on the bed. I opened them and they shone bright blue as I took them out of the rucksack. As I held the large stone, I could feel aura flow into me. I held the large stone for half a minute before letting go as I was beginning to feel giddy again. I used the magic that will allow me to view the aura in my body and I could see a lot of aura flowing through my arms and slowly with my neck. It works! I could do more magic in no time!<br>I smiled and dug the rucksack for a more larger stone and held it in my hands.

After a minute of holding it, I began to feel like passing out so I let go. And once I did so, I fell on the bed and began breathing heavily as I felt fatigue flow through my body accompanied with some discomfort and dizziness. I closed my eyes, trying to relax. I used the spell that views my aura again and my whole arm is filled with aura that is moving up my neck and towards my neck. I sighed and closed my eyes.  
>After like 5 minutes of laying down there doing nothing but just looking up to the ceiling, I stood up and moved my fingers one by one. I felt the large number of aura pass through my arm. It was a scary feeling but I got used to it. I picked up the rucksack and went to my room and placed it on my bed. I sat on the bed and tried out the telekinesis spell. I focused on a word and on Twilight. I then used my second 'brain' to send a message to Twilight.<p>

_"hello?" _I thought. I waited for a reply and there was! Twilight's voice echoed in my head.  
><em>"Hello. Davis? Is this you?" <em>She asked.  
>I closed my eyes and lay on the bed to relax. I then sent another message. This time, a phrase.<br>_"Hey Twi. Yeah it's me."_ I thought and I felt some aura leave me.  
><em>"I see you can send phrases now"<em> I heard her chuckle in my mind.  
><em>"yeah. Pretty awesome if you ask me." <em>I laughed in my mind. Emotions could also be sent, REAL emotions. The receiver would be able to feel what you feel.  
><em>"Uh twi?" <em>I asked.  
><em>"Yes?"<em> I heard her ask.  
><em>"I just want to say sorry."<em>  
>"<em>For what?<em>"  
><em>"For bringing Thomas back, hurt. I did not expect the journey to be THAT dangerous."<em> Ouch, my brain hurt as I sent that message. It was now a sentence which startled me as I did not have enough aura in me yet. But I think I could do it because of the aura that came from the stone.  
><em>"No problem, Davis. Its just that you misunderstood the danger you put yourselves in.<em>_"_  
><em>"Yeah... it is..."<em>

I opened my eyes and stared to the ceiling. I thought of all the events that took place in Earth, the deaths, the terrorist, Archangel and Kodiac. It changed my emotions from neutral to sad.  
><em>"Wow... that feels sad..." <em>Twilight suddenly said.  
><em>"How did you hear that?" <em>I asked, rather shocked.  
>I heard Twilight giggle <em>"I collected all the data of your aura an then I used my magic to surround the aura you sent me. Since my aura is now in contact with yours, I could read your mind AND think what you think.<em>_"_  
>I was amazed at this. I closed my eyes and just thought to my brain without having to send any message. <em>Can you hear this?<em> I felt Twilight nod. Which is a very weird feeling. _Amazing, how does this work? _I felt twilight smile _Well you see Davis, your aura are made purely from your body, so it contains data about you. And aura has a magical connection with your brain which allow it to send messages to your brain without having to come into direct contact with it._ I was taken aback at what she said. It was like a portable internet! This is an awesome spell!  
><em>Its not a spell Davis, I just brought your aura and surrounded it with mind so that we could talk to one another without having to send out more<em> aura!  
>I thought in my mind <em>this is awesome!<br>_I felt twilight chuckle _Yes, yes it is.  
><em>I thought of this one question that I had in my mind _Twi, could I like place some of my aura in my magic stone and give it to some pony? And maybe that certain pony can surround her aura in the ball and then we could communicate?  
><em>I felt Twilight put her hoof on her chin _Well, that sounds like a good idea! I think it could actually work!_  
>I smiled <em>Good, now this is a perfect present for Luna.<em>  
>I felt twilight smile <em>Aww how sweet. Now I know why you wanted those stones. So that you and Luna could communicate no matter how far!<em>  
>I nodded my head. <em>Time for dinner <em>Twilight said.

I went out of my room and down the stairs. We sat around the dining table and had our dinner.  
>After dinner, I greeted everyone good night and I went into my room. I took a fresh new piece of parchment and a quill. I began writing my letter.<p>

_Dear_ Luna,

_How have you been these past 2 days?  
><em>_I myself feel great! The royal duty is almost finished which means that I will soon be in the castle.  
><em>_But I do not think it will be anywhere within the next two days as I still need to attend to the citizens's_ _needs.  
>No matter, I miss you already. Every night I always think of you laying by my side and snuggling with me again.<br>__yes, I missed you THAT much.  
>How are Sam and Bryan?<br>Thomas is being quite useful being here here too.  
>Although he made some wrong decisions I helped him.<br>I am trying my best to finish this duty as quick as possible.  
><em>_Hope to see you soon!_

_Lots of love,_ Davis.

I stopped writing and checked and re checked the letter for errors. Once I was satisfied, I went outside to have Spike send the message to Luna. Afterwards, I went to my bedroom and lay on my bed_. __(Sigh)... what a day this has been..._

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in the castle in Luna's point of view...<strong>

I greeted everyone good night as I went into my bedroom, feeling very excited to read the letter I got from Davis just moments ago. I lay on my bed and waited for myself to get comfortable and then untied the ribbon and unrolled the parchment. I thought of Davis's voice echo in my mind as I read the letter.  
>I was happy and sad after reading the letter. I was happy that he missed me so much and that he was alright but what saddened me is the fact that he is not coming back to the castle within 2 days or more!<br>I rolled the parchment and placed it on my side table. I lay on my pillow and closed my eyes. I imagined Davis being beside me right now, snuggling with me. I thought of his calm breathing blow on my mane. A small smile beamed on my face at this thought.

_Good night Davis..._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Davis...<span>**

_Good night Luna..._

* * *

><p><strong>-End-<strong>

**Good night Da-... oh wait.**

**Haha I was about to join in!  
>Okay this chapter is also 3000 words long! And it took me an hour!<br>Quite good if you ask me.  
><strong>

******Important****  
>I might not be writing tomorrow or thursday because i have some stuff to do and places to go.<strong>

**So like Davis, I might no be back within two days :p**

**-Yellowdart1 **


	39. Chapter 39  The donkey

**An Electrifying Journey**

**Chapter 39 - Important note**

**Important message before I leave...  
>I am not going to publish any chapters until next week because I have a camp throughout the entire week and I need a break, I mean, 39 chapters should at least make my head ache right? Don't worry though, I might check the facebook profile from time to time and I will check for reviews.<strong>

**I will fill this current chapter when I am back and up and running**

**-Yellowdart1**

**Update on 22/02/2012**

**Okay guys! I am now back from my LOOONG break and the new chapter is currently being produced but it will take two days or more cause I'm going to send it for proof-reading.  
>Hope you guys are still there!<strong>

**-Yellowdart1**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 39 - The donkey...<strong>

**Okay! After the long wait, I am back!  
>Now, we desperately need to bring this back up to the front page.<br>Oh! and big thanks to one of my readers for helping me proof read this chapter :) **

**So lets continue this story shall we?**

* * *

><p><strong>The following afternoon at 3pm,<strong>

"Oh my God!" I shouted in frustration, "Where in Equestria can we find some blacksmiths or craftsmen... or craftsponies?" I shouted as Thomas and I walked down the baked streets of Ponyville.  
>"Well, how could you expect this peaceful place to make such dangerous stuff?" Thomas said, scratching his head as he looked around the bussling streets of Ponyville.<br>"Your right there, but how do these ponies make their armour?" I complained as we continued down the path aimlessly.  
>"Magic?" Thomas shrugged. "Heh. I guess." I grumbled.<br>It has been almost two hours since Thomas and I left the library to search all over Ponyville for any craftsmen or blacksmiths but to no avail, we could not find any! I was in a bad enough mood because in the morning, Twilight and I practised the transformation spell until I felt all the muscles in my body cramp and my head began aching as if I just spent the night at Pinkies' place. Unfortunately, the unsuccessful search for these shops adds more to my frustration and stress. We stopped at a nearby cafe for our break and afterwards, we began to walk around the town again. After what seemed like forty-five minutes, we stumbled upon Pinkie.  
>"Heya guys! What are you doing?" She said in her normal, squeeky voice.<br>"Hey Pinkie, Thomas and I were just searching for this shop in ponyville." I shrugged and continued walking with Thomas, leaving Pinkie behind us.  
>Suddenly, out of nowhere, she popped up infront of me and came so close that I stumbled backwards, startled. "Maybe I can help! Not only do I know EVERYONE in ponyville but I also know where EVERY shop in Ponyville is! Especially the bakery, I love to hang out there!"<br>Thomas stopped and looked at us both "Uh, Pinkie, don't you mean Sugar Cube Corner?"  
>Pinkie nodded with a 'mhmm' emitting from her throat.<br>"Um Pinkie, that's where you live." I said with an unamused tone.  
>Pinkie put her hoof on her chin "Oh yeah!"<br>Thomas and I facepalmed and sighed. "Anywhoo, you said you knew every shop in Ponyvile right? Do you know where can we find shop that help craft stuff like... metal or armour?"  
>Pinkie, again, placed one hoof on her chin and racked her brain. "A shop that sells metal and armour? Nope! In fact, I don't even know where in Equestria you could find them! Ask Cranky, maybe he will know. He has been EVERYWHERE!" Pinke said, before hopping away and eventually, out of our sight.<p>

Thomas approached me. "Cranky? Who's that?"  
>I began racking my brain for any idea of that very familiar name. Once it hit me, I told it to Thomas "Oh! Cranky Doodle Donkey!"<br>Thomas raised his right brow "Still ain't ringing a bell." He shook his head.  
>I sighed "You know! That one donkey from episode 18 in season two?"<br>Still, Thomas was confused.  
>"Ugh! The episode where the newcomer came into Ponyville! The title of that episode is 'A Friend in Deed'?"<br>Thomas thought for a while and then his eyes widened "Oh yeah! That super ugly, bald donkey? Yeah, I know him." He smiled.  
>"Hey chill man, what did that guy ever do to you?" I said in an angry tone.<br>"Come on! You have to admit it, he IS rather ugly!" Thomas shouted.  
>I just turned around and walked away "Whatever man, now, lets ask somepony where this donkey lives."<br>I stopped in my tracks and turned to Thomas "Wait a minute... how the hell does Pinkie knows that I am a pony?"  
>Thomas looked at me in the exact same expression, shocked. "Oh yeah... Holy moly..."<br>I chuckled and continued down the street stopping at a junction "I guess she HAS her Pinkie Sense to tell her that." Thomas said.  
>"Haha! Yeah I guess."<br>I looked around and saw Vinyl crossing the street. I scrambled over to her.  
>"Hey, Vinyl, can I ask you a question."<br>She looked at me with a confused face. "Umm, who are you?" She asked.  
>I remembered that she did not know of my pony form yet. "It's me! Davis! I turned into pony!"<br>Her eyes widened and she gave a smile "Whoah, Davis! You look awesome in that body!"  
>I chuckled and then Vinyl gasped and kneeled down to me. "Sorry Dav- I mean PRINCE Davis."<br>"No need for that, Vinyl, were friends so treat me like one." I smiled and she rose up.  
>"Well if you say so. What question do you have, Davis?"<p>

"Well, I need directions to this... Donkey, his name is Cranky." I explained to Vinyl.  
>I saw Thomas leave us at the corner of my eye. "Now, where's he goin'?"<br>I turned my attention back to Vinyl.  
>"Oh! Yeah mean the newcomer? I think he house should be... this way." Vinyl pointed one hoof to my left.<br>"Go all the way until the very edge of town, you should see his house." She smiled. "Well, I've gotta go now, I have a concert to go to. See ya Davis!"  
>Vinyl waved before walking down the street me and Thomas came from.<br>I turned and looked around for Thomas "Where'd that guy gone off to?" I scratched my head and in a few seconds, I saw Thomas carrying plastic bags in his hands.  
>"What you got there?" I asked, approaching him.<br>"Sweets." He pushed one bag to me, showing me all the goodies. "They are for Nightmare Night."  
>I nodded my head "I see."<br>Thomas put the bags down and placed his hands on his hips "Now then, where to?" He asked before taking the bags after his short rest.  
>I pointed to the direction Vinyl showed. "Over here." I said before leading the way, followed by Thomas.<p>

After half an hour of walking, we had finally reached the edge of town and in front of us was Cranky's home.  
>Thomas just dropped the plastic bags and sat on a grassy hill. "I'll wait here." He said, panting. "You go meet up with that Donkey."<br>I chuckled and just walked to the door and knocked. After a while, an old, scratchy voice emitted from behind the door, "Who is it?"  
>"A visitor, I am here to see a Donkey named Cranky?"<br>The door opened to reveal an old looking donkey with a wig on his head to hide the bareness of his head.  
>"I am Cranky? What do you want?" He asked in a somewhat annoyed tone.<br>"It's me, Davis, the human from the party? Remember? I met you there."  
>"Oh yeah, Davis. What happened to you?" He asked, taking a thorough scan up and down my body.<br>"Long story, anyway, you have been to many places correct?" I asked, trying to be as polite as humanly possible.  
>"Yes why?" He asked.<br>"Well, Nightmare Night is coming and I need to make this costume. But it needs...equipment to make it look I need a blacksmith or craftspony to help me making these equipment. Since ponyville has none, I was hoping that you might know any city that has such ponies."  
>The donkey thought for a while, "Well, if you ask me, Canterlot should be the best place to find them."<br>Canterlot? God dang it, how am I suppose to avoid all the guards, after all, me becoming a pony and a prince is becoming rather... public... in Canterlot.  
>"Oh okay, that's all I need, thanks Dood- I mean... Cranky." I turned around and walked back to Thomas.<br>"So? Where can we find them?" He asked, chewing on a sweet he bought.  
>"Canterlot..." I sighed and sat beside Thomas.<br>"How are we supposed to go there without your marefriend knowing?"  
>I chuckled "That's what I am thinking... unless."<br>An idea hit my head. All I need is Spike, a quill and a parchment!


	40. Chapter 40  A Spell

**An Electrifying Journey**

**Chapter 40 - A Spell**

**I am seriously sorry for the extremely long time taken!  
>It is very hard for me to make these chapters with all my schoolwork piled up on me. This was the reason why I posted as much chapters as possible during the december holidays.<br>Aaaand. My june holidays are coming! Around the middle of june, I might be able to post as much chapters as before. MIGHT  
>And I will try my best to post as fast as possible okay? I have ditched you guys.<br>My exams are starting tomorrow with english, which would be good if I read some fanfics, no?  
>Okay, these exams will end on ugggh... two weeks later which is... 17-20 may. Long? I know but I might try to post at least some during this period. Im trying my best guys but my studies come first :)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Come on, Thomas!" I shouted as I galloped through the streets of ponyville at high speed. Thomas and I were having another race to see who is the fastest, the pony... or the brony. It seems the pony is winning... by a mile.<br>"Give me a break Davis! I'm carrying two heavy bags of sweets AND running on two feet! Your running on four... hooves!" I heard Thomas shout from behind.  
>"What? I can't hear you!" I said, pretending that I could not hear anything, even though I actually did.<br>I heard Thomas yell again, this time, louder. I could hear what he said clearly but I still acted as though he said nothing and began picking up speed.  
>"Hey! Davis! Wait up!" Thomas yelled at the top of his voice.<br>I snickered and galloped even faster such that Thomas was more than an ear-shot away from me.  
>I saw the library just ahead and was about to stop until I saw Thomas chilling on the bench outside the door.<br>My mouth hung low in shock "Wh-what? H-how?"  
>Thomas chuckled, stood up, and walked to me. "Davis, I think the brony... owned the pony." He smirked and walked in.<br>I stood idle for a few seconds, thinking of how he managed to overtake me without me knowing. I shook my head and walked into the library.

"Hi Davis. What took you so long? Thomas was here five minutes earlier than you." Twilight said while walking over to the bookshelf, picked out a book and brought it to her study table.  
>"He was here 5 minutes earlier? B-but I was way ahead of him in the race!" I complained.<br>Thomas was on the stairs, blowing his fingertips in a way to act proud, "I guess I am just too fast that not eyes can catch me run past."  
>I thought carefully of the possibilities of him managing to catch up with me. "...Unless..." I smirked and used my 'aura scanner' spell.<br>I detected large amounts of Thomas's aura flying around the room.  
>Thomas was still smirking at me and snickering to make me look like a fool.<br>This made blood boil to the max! _What's wrong Davis?_ I felt twilight ask.  
><em>Wow, Thomas just cheated and then is so proud of it. <em>I slowly walked up the stairs, ready to meet Thomas.  
><em>Twilight, if you do not mind, me and your boyfriend... or whatever you call him, is going to have some fun in the bedroom.<em> I clenched my fists and cracked my knuckles.  
><em>Ew! That's disgusting! <em>I felt twilight shout in disgust.  
>I felt both embarrassed and shocked, <em>No! Thats not what I mean!<br>_I felt Twilight giggle. _Oh, sorry, I won't mind. Have... 'fun' _  
>I smirked at Thomas and slowly climbed up the stairs. "Umm... Davis what are you doing?"<br>I ran to him and pushed him into my bedroom before he even got a chance to run.

**Some violent minutes later...**

I walked out of the room and dusted myself.  
>"Had fun?" Twilight asked, looking at me from her study table.<br>"Yup, we had loads of fun!" I smiled and walked down the stairs.  
>Thomas's moans could be heard downstairs.<br>"Your right, Thomas seems to be showing signs that he enjoyed it." Twilight giggled.  
>I walked over to the table and leaned on it, looking at Twilight copying notes from her book to her notebook.<br>"By the way, Twi, when did you teach Thomas that 'adrenaline rush' spell?" I asked, still looking at all the formulas being jotted down in her notebook.  
>"Oh, I thought him that spell last night and we practised it this morning... while you were still sleeping."<br>I put a hoof on my chin "Oh yeah... I forgot... I woke up 1 in the afternoon today..."  
>I just shrugged and walked to the side table of the sofa where a piece of parchment and a quill is resting on.<br>I grabbed one of each and began writing down the request for Celestia to help me order for the equipment I need for my nightmare night costume.  
>After writing down the request, I attached the blueprints to it and tied them with a ribbon. I looked for spike and had him send the letter straight to Celestia.<br>I sat down on the sofa, thinking what should I do next.

Recalling the events from one of the episodes in season 2, I have a plan.  
>I looked out of the window, and saw the sun set on the hills of sweet apple acres. I sighed. I guess the idea has to wait till tomorrow.I stood up and browsed through the books on the shelves. <em>Maybe I should read up on a few magic books to pass the time...<em> One book caught my eye and I used my magic to lift it up and placed it on the table. I could not read the title as it was written in some strange text. I flipped to the first page and saw a page full of texts and pictures. There was also translations written in ink... Maybe Twilight has read this book already. I began reading all the translations and looked at the pictures carefully for the next 5 pages and finally understood what this book was for.

I smiled as I stood up and brought it to my room. Locking the door behind me, I jumped onto bed and continued reading from the page where I left off. Apparently, this book teaches magic spells that could give you some sort of boost. After reading the introduction, it tells me that I could picked any sort of spell I would like to focus on first. So I went to the contents which was translated and looked at the different spells. There was a large variety! One that caught my eye was 'extraodrinary'... I flipped to its allocated page and made a quick scan. From what I read, this spell enhances various senses and muscles for as long as your aura or body could take it. There were three huge words written in the middle, beside them was the translation. It read 'SUPPLEMENTUM, CONSUETUS and GREGALIS.' I was a bit confused but as I read on, they say these are the words to recite to activate the spell however, the spell takes a lot of aura to activate and while its active, it slowly drains away the remaining aura. I stood up, closed my eyes and began reciting. "Supplementum" I felt a large amount of aura leave my body and when I opened my eyes, large amounts of blue aura circled me. "Consuetus" I continued and felt a burning sensation all over my body. I grunted in pain. "Gre...galis" All of a sudden, the pain was gone and I fell on the floor. I lay there for a while and then stood back up, feeling very giddy and dizzy and yet, strong. I looked around, it was as though my vision became 1000 times sharper. I walked over to the balcony and looked around and could see every single detail! I laughed at the power I felt running through my veins. It was the best feeling I had in my life! I raised my hands up in the air and clenched my fist as the power in my hands flew out in all directions.

I jumped from the balcony and landed with blue aura spreading across the ground and dissipating a few meters away. I ran towards one of the buildings and did and did a wall climb with the help of some poles and railings and I was on the roof in seconds which was five times faster. I began running from roof to roof in such a fast speed that no human or pony could compare. I continued doing this for the rest of the night.

**Next morning...**

****I woke up feeling extremely tired. I stood up from the haystack I slept on last night and walked over to the nearby pond and washed my face. I saw a extremely familiar reflection on the water and touched my face with my hands... HANDS! How am I going to explain this to Twi...

* * *

><p><strong>-Yellowdart01<strong>


	41. Chapter 41 Flashy

**An Electrifying Journey**

**Chapter 40 - Flashy **

**Hey guys! I was able to make this 3000 words chapter eith ease because i was able to use the ipad to type the story out. So i hope you guys will appreciate this :) it is not guaranteed to be 100% mistake-free though just ignore the mistakes please. It is hard to correct everything with this ipad. **

**Oh and i want to recommend a story to you guys its called STRANDED IN EQUESTRIA by MikeGuardino. It is a very nice romance story that involves a human and twilight. Its an awesome story i guve it 5/5 for him. **

**Now, on to the story...**

* * *

><p><strong>Twilight's point of view...<strong>

"davis! Breakfast is ready!" i shouted for the fifth time. _Strange..._ I said to myself as i walked up the stairs. I knocked on the door and called out his name but still... There was no reply. I slowly opened the door and whispered "davis? You alright?" but to my astonishment, he was not there. I walked into the bedroom to get a quick look around and saw a old looking book on the bed. I got closer to get a clear look at it. I recognise this book, it was taken from one of the amcient griffon's archives a long time ago. It was an ancient spellbook that teaches spells that give you extra ordinary power, but for a price. The question is, why would Davis want this book? Unless... i saw one of the pages folded and flipped over to it. "extraordinary?" i continued reading the contents on the page. "hmm... He must have went out practising." i turned to the last page which contains the different side effects of each spell. Every spellbook has them. I looked for the spell that davis went off to practise with and was shocked to see the label 'RISK OF TRANSFORMATION', transformation? That means... Davis! I ran out of the library, leaving the breakfast behind.

**davis's point of view...**

I stayed hidden in the bushes, not wanting the ponies to see my... 'thingy'. I did not know that the spell had a side effect... God this is humiliating! I did not see any warnings on the book saying that the spell will turn me back into a human. I am just going to stay in the bushes and pray that some miracle would happen that will change me back... I feel itchy all over as the bushes pricked my totally exposed human body... Maybe i could contact twi... I still could feel my aura so that could help. _Twi? God dang, twi please respond! _I sat down, placing my butt on the soily ground, not caring how disgusting it is as i felt tired squatting for almost an hour. "_davis? Is that you? Oh thank celestia! Where are you?" _a wave of relief rushed through me as i heard twilight's voice echo in my head. _I think im some where in sweet apple acres... _I said, t_a_king a good look around... God i am super hungry and i feel like taking a piss right now... "_Sweet apple acres? Okay i am on my way!" _i scratched an itch on my backside and just remembered to tell her the most important thing. _Oh! And bring my human clothes for me please!_

**Twilights's point of view...**_  
><em>

Clothes? Hmmm... It should be important... I turned around and galloped back to the library. I slammed open the door in my rush and ran upstairs and heard a extremely familiar voice "Greetings, Twilight Sparkle!" i just continued running and said "hi" in reply and took a quick glance of the person greeting. Who i saw made me stop in my tracks. "oh! Princess luna!" i said nervously and chuckled "ummm... What are you doing all the way here in ponyville?" luna smiled and walked up the stairs "i had no duties until evening and since i could not sleep, i might as well make a visit here. If you don't mind, its just that it is so hard sleeping without Davis around since he went out to do his 'royal duties'." she sighed in sadness as she stood in front of me. Davis had a royal duty? Or maybe it was to cover his absence in canterlot so that he has time to come to ponyville to make his secret present... If Luna is here, we would be in deep trouble if she finds out that Davis is actually in ponyville. "where were you going? You seemed to be in a hurry" Luna asked curiously. "o-oh u-ugh welll i wasss ummmm... I was late for an important meeting." i staggered and made a bad grin to try to cover up my lies.

"and what meeting is that?" Luna asked suspiciously with one of her eyebrows cocked up. "well ummm..." i was running out of ideas so i have to use what i had. "... I am sorry princess but its too important that you cannot know." i did another bad grin and Luna examined me closely. "Ook..." she walked downstairs "...so i cannot come with you?" i shook my head "sorry but you cant princess." ive decided to end this conversation before i ran out of idea on making up an excuse and went to Davis's bedroom to get his clothes. I packed everything into my saddlebag and paid very close attention to make sure that Luna does not come in. I hid all of Davis's belongings under the bed where no one can find it. I took one magic stone to use it to recover any aura he has lost from the spell. Once i had everything ready, i went outside and noticed that Luna is no longer there. Hopefully i do not bump into her while i run to sweet apple acres.

15 minutes later...

I was already in sweet apple acres and now i have to look for Davis in this large farmland. _Okay, im here, where are you? _I asked Davis and after a few seconds, he replied "_south field, thats all i can say, i will shout for your name when you get_ close" twilight nodded her head and made her way to the south field.

**Luna**' **point of view...**

I know Twilight was lying when she said she was heading to a meeting. Well it is a meeting but i know it was not any kind of meeting. I walked down the path that leads to sweet apple acres and used my aura finding spell to follow the aura trail that was leaking out of one of the magic stones that Twilight carried and it was not just any aura, it was my lover's aura. The kind of aura that i could easily recognise in a glance. If she was really going to meet up with Davis, then this is something that she sould see. And that means that he was lying all along! He was not out on a 'duty'! Now it was time to find out the truth... I thought vengefully as i followed the blue aura.

**Twilight's point of view... **

I threw Davis's clothes into the bush where he was hiding in and waited for him to get changed. I am glad he warned me before i took a look in the bush or else Luna would never forgive me for what i would have done. I waited for Davis to emerge from the bushes and from there, i am going to lecture him about reading warning signs...

3 minutes later...

I sat by an apple tree under the shade as i wait for Davis to come out. I heard some rustling and the bush started shaking and out came Davis. I walked over to the human and said "You had me so worried. I though the spell could have done something worse. Or perhaps kill you!" i said in relief as i hugged Davis. "Sorry Twi... I did not see any warnings so i thought it was safe to cast it. And now it turned me human again..."

**Luna's point of view...**

I knew it! He was making up an exucse to spend time with Twilight! A tinge of sadness spark in me as i saw the two hug each other. Why would Davis do this to me? Tears trickled down my cheeks as my heart broke at the fact that Davis prefered to spend time with the purple unicorn than with his lover. Or maybe he likes twilight! Not me! Now a mixture of anger and sadness filled me. I walked away from my hiding spot as a stream of tears fall down my cheeks. I used the teleport spell to return me to my bedroom where i could cry in sadness... You will get it from me Twilight Sparkle... You stole what was rightfully mine... What was mine...

**Davis's point of view...**

I let go of Twilight as i thought i saw the bushes move "did you hear that?" i asked. "hear what?" Twilight asked and looked at the direction i was facing. Thinking it was my imagination, i just ignored it. "what time is it?" i asked the purple pony as she turned her attention back to me. "should be around 10 in the morning. Lets go back to the treehouse, our breakfast is waiting." i nodded my head and followed Twilight back home... Her home.

When we entered the library, i saw Thomas eating his breakfast while covered in bandages. I was about to ask what had happened to him until i remembered what i did to him last night. "where were you guys?" he asked, shoving a spoonfull of mushroom soup into his mouth. Then his eyes widened when he realised something "Whoa Davis... you turned human again?" i sat on the chair opposite to him. "Yeah. Some side effect of a spell i used last night." Thomas nodded his head and replied "I see..." Twilight approached her partner and used her magic to fix one of the bandages that werent covering his wounds "feeling better?" she asked. "i could have been better if Davis hadnt beaten me up" he glared at me as he ran his hand through Twilight's hair. "Well, nothing good comes out of cheating, dear." Twilight giggled as she sat beside her partner." Thomas sighed as he continued to chow down on his breakfast.

After my scrumptious breakfast by Twilight, i decided to carry out my plan and walked to the direction of Fluttershy's cottage. I whistled a happy tune as i walked down the dirt path...

As i walked, a rainbow flashed by me in such a speed that it caused me to stumble a bit. After i regained my balance, i looked at the skies to see a rainbow making a complete curve before making its way back to me and it zoomed past me again but this time i got myself prepared and did not move an inch. "nice try rainbow!" i shouted as the rainbow slowed down and floated in the air, now i could see rainbow dash's body and her colourful tail dangling behind her as she floated above me. She lowered down to ground level to greet me. "hey! Davis! Whats up?" I smiled at the gesture she was giving "You are!" she laughed and landed in front of me and she noticed something different. "hey. Where'd you dump that awesome body of yours?" she asked. "well. Lets just say that something went out of hand and turned me into this." Rainbow nodded her head. "so anyway, where were you goin?" i continued walking down the path, "im off to fluttershy's. Comin?" Rainbow gave me a nod and we both began walking to fluttershy's cottage.

**Sam's point of view...**

I walked up the spiral staircase leading to our bed rooms. Where was luna? She owes me a magic lesson after i taught her about Earth yesterday. Luna and i got closer ever since Davis's disappearance. I know he went off to Ponyville but i cant tell Luna that. Anyway, luna and i became some sort of like 'sisters' even though she is my step cousin. Yeah. I know, she isnt married to Davis yet but i don't care. She is still my sis and step cousin. I walked down the hallway to Luna's room and knocked the door three times. After a few seconds, i knock for another three more times. After another time of knocking, i just decided to open the door "Luna?" i asked as I slowly pushed the door. To my surprise, she was not there! I closed the door and when i looked forward, i faced Davis's room. No one really visits this room except Luna... Might as well check it out.

**Davis's point of view**...

"...and then i felt this extreme adrenaline rush and before i knew it, a huge rainbow spread across the sky!" rainbow shouted in delight as she flew a few meters up and slowly descend back down. we now stood right outside Fluttershy's cottage. "so. Why are we here again?" Rainbow asked for the second time. "im here for a new pet remember?" i said as i opened the gate. "oooh! Yeah!" Rainbow flew right to the doorstep and knocked "hey! Fluttershy! Ya there?" Rainbow called out. I walked to her side. I must say, i totally enjoy rainbow's attitude. So awesome! Too awesome to describe.

A soft voice came from inside. It was so soft that i cant even hear what it was saying. After a few seconds, the wooden door opened to reveal a yellow pegasus. "oh. Hello rainbow. Hi Davis. What brings you here?" fluttershy asked politely. "Im here for a new pet. Rainbow just wanted to follow me." Futtershy grinned widely and her eyes sparkled "a new pet? I would love to help you decide! You have come to the right place." she grabbed hold of me and rainbow and flew away, dragging us along. We were in her backyard in a second. Gosh, She sure is excited about this. She let us down.

It was an amazing sight to see all the animals gather around her. And all of them were looking at me. From bunnies to squirrels and turtles to owls. "Now, what type of pet would you like to have?" Fluttershy asked as she stood in the middle of the wide range of pets. "Hmmm, i would like a flying one!" i said and Fluttershy flew up to join the large number of animals in the sky. "I have plenty of creatures that sore in the sky! Which one do you want?" i nudged rainbow,"what do you think?" Rainbow put her hoof below her chin "Hmmm... Something awesome and cool..." Thats gives me a good pet. "Yeah... Maybe that hawk..." as i said it's name, it made a screech and dived down and landed on my shoulder i reached out and pet it's feathery head. It was so soft and smooth. He seemed to like it too. "Yeah, a hawk... Ill take it!" i said in a wide smile. Fluttershy immediately got excited and ran into her cottage to get the paperwork. I rubbed it's head. Now, what should i call you...

**Sam's point of view...**

I grabbed hold of the door knob and waited, i thought i heard someone crying. I leaned my head on the door and listened. Is that Luna? "Luna? You in there?" i opened the door to reveal a dark blue alicorn sobbing on Davis's large bed. I immediately reacted and walked slowly to Luna. "hey, sis, you okay?" Luna's ears twitched up but she continued crying. Her face was buried on the bed so i cant tell whether she noticed me or not. I sat beside her and placed my hand slowly on her back "hey, you alright?" i tried to be as careful as possible. She sniffed and raised her head. She wiped her face with one hoof and said in a soft tone "I-I went to P-ponyville just now a-and i saw Davis." i suddenly got nervous. She went to ponyville? But i didnt see her leave... does that mean she know? Maybe i should act dumb first. "you did? I thought he was in manehattan?" Luna had tears falling down her cheeks and onto the already wet bed sheets. "i thought so too b-but i saw him in Ponyville" she sniffed and continued to cry. I rubbed her back to comfort her "and what did you see him do?"

She sat up, still crying but lesser now, " i think he is in a secret affair with Twilight... I-i am not sure whether it is true or not but i saw him and Twilight hugging each other. Could he be cheating on me?" she buried her head again and continued crying. I thought of a way to convince her that Davis would never leave her. He wouldnt, wouldnt he? "no. It cant be, i think they just hugged to thank each other or something i mean, come one! Davis hugs me almost all the time! And besides, i thought Thomas was with Twilight. You shouldnt jump into conclusions like that" Luna looked at me with red and teary eyes "But what if he really was cheating on me?" i smiled at her and combed her mane with my hands "I am pretty sure he wont... after all, would would leave a beautiful pony like you?" that sentence made Luna calmer and after a while, we continued with my magic lessons.

**Davis's point of view...**

Hmm, george? No. Ummm... Peter? Naah... Fred? No! Why am i thinking of all these human names? What could fit him... I watched as Rainbow and the hawk prepared to have a race. "go!" rainbow shouted and both the pegasus and the hawk started zooming through the clear skies. It was amazing, the hawk almost matches rainbow's speed, just a bit behind. Rainbow flew past me and followed by the hawk. Then they both stopped. Not bad... Maybe i should call him speedy, or dash, or maybe umm...flash? Yeah... Flash the hawk. I dunno about what the others would say but to me it sounds awesome and fits him well. Fluttershy flew out of her cottage with her hooves carrying a set of papers. She handed it to me and it appears to be the application form to agree that i adopt this pet. I filled up everything and the last one was the name of pet. I put Flashy's name in the blank and handed in the form. Wait, did i just call him flashy or flash? Nevermind, i liked both anyway.

We went in fluttershy's home with my new pet perched on my shoulder. "so what did you name him Davis?" rainbow asked as she flew around me. "Flashy or was it flash... Either one, because you saw how fast he was, right?" rainbow stood beside the door and let me in first and followed "yeaaah... I have to admit. He was pretty fast just now" we met fluttershy at the sofa as she stuffed the paperwork in a cabinet. "okay davis, i now officialy declare flashy as your pet!" fluttershy said in delight. Rainbow said before flying out of the cottage "hey flashy! Try to keep up if you want to hang out with people like me and Davis!" and with that, Rainbow flew out of the cottage and into the skies. Flashy followed her and tried to keep up. I chuckled "i guess i have to run after them... Thanks for the pet, Fluttershy, he is an awesome one!" fluttershy smiled at me "no problem, Davis, i will see you later, i have appointments with the animals." i went out of the cottage and said my goodbyes and ran after the two. I ran down the paths leading to the library, excited to tell Twilight and Thomas about the new friend i got.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! More to come! Just wait...<strong>


	42. Chapter 42 Back home

**An Electrifying Journey**

**Chapter 42 - Back home**

**Hey! I am here with another 3000 word story ready! It took a while cause i am using my ipad and i get to use it rarely because my family is using and it is my exams. But i still did it!  
><strong>

**Anyway, An Electrifying Journey is becoming sucessful with close to 5000 view and close to 1000 new people readin it! AND ITS ONLY FOR THIS MONTH! Its crazy! I love you guys. (no homo) you help make this very first story reach great heights that i thought i could not achieve! So i shall continue posting! And... I have plans for a second story. **

**Anywhooooo...**

**I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I ran past the various houses along the street as i make my way to Twilight's. I looked up to the sky and i appears that rainbow and flashy are already gone. They must have already reached the library... I continued to sprint down the path and in a minute, the library was in sight. I slowed down and walked over to the library, trying to catch my breath. I opened the door and heard twilight say "Wow. Who is this new guy?" i then heard flashy screech. I went in and i saw flashy perched on Twilight's right hoof. "oh, hey Davis, this belongs to you?" Twilight said and flashy flew over to me and perched on my right shoulder. I put out my right arm and the hawk jumped to it. I grunted as its sharp claws scratched my skin. "yeah... I got him from fluttershy" Twilight nodded her head "i see. He is quite a sigh." I smiled and looked around for Rainbow Dash but she was nowhere in sight... She must have gome somewhere else. "what's his name?" the purple pony asked and took a closer look at the hawk. "flashy the hawk." Twilight giggled "what a cute name. Is there a reason why you called him that?" i looked at flashy and stroked its fine and smooth brown feathers. "he quite fast. You should have seen him race with rainbow just now."<p>

"rainbow was with you?"

"yeah. I met her on the way to fluttershy's cottage."

"have any plans today?" Twilight asked as she walked to her desk and packed her notes into a file and placed it on the shelf with other files. "well maybe-" i was cut off as spike opened the door and shouted "Twilight! Princess celestia had just sent a letter!" spike ran to twilight and gave her the rolled parchment. She scanned through it. "its for you. Something about a package?" i took the letter from her and began reading.

_Dear Prince Davis,_

_I am happy to annouce that the equipment i helped you ordered a few days ago is now ready to be collected. Either i send the equipment to you or you come here and collect them youself. I suggest you come back to collect and visit the castle. My sister is starting to get very worried and really misses you a lot. Even though sam tried to give her company, she still misses your presence here. Send me back a letter when you decided on how you are going to collect the package. I hope to see you soon,_

_Princess Celestia._

I rolled the parchment. I think i should go home... I miss luna myself and i need that craftsmen to help carve this magic stone to a much smaller size and in a certain shape... I looked at the necklace of luna that thomas bought on earth. It was hidden under my shirt, hmm i wondered where that has been... I am coming back Luna, dont worry "spike, help me send a letter to Celestia that i am going back to collect the package myself." Spike nodded his head and did a salute for some reason before setting off to write the reply letter i was about to go upstairs to pack my bag until twilight asked, "Package? What package? Are you going back?" i looked at twilight. "yeah i am. Luna is starting to get worried and i am going there to collect the equipment i ordered for me and Thomas's costume for nightmare night. Suddenly, i heard the door upstairs open and out came Thomas "canterlot? Your going back?" he noticed Flashy "hey. Whose that?" Flashy cawked and then it peck at an itch under its wing "My new pet, Flashy the hawk. And yeah, i am going back. Wanna come?" Thomas scratched the back of his head "um. Yeah i guess... I will go pack my stuff. i looked at the wall clock and it read 11am. Whoa its still that early?

I entered my room and packed my saddlebag. I brought my clothes and magic stones and that is pretty much it. I took my wallet from the sidetable, checking to see if the 500 bits i brought for no reason was still there. I put my wallet into my pocket and walked out of the room and down the stairs. Twilight and Thomas were already down there i heard thomas greet twilight goodbye and then they did a short kiss. I did not mind since luna and I also do it. I approached twilight and hugged her "thanks for the time here, twi, i promise i will be back." we broke the hug and twilight reassured "of course you will be back" she smiled and thomas and i were about to set out until i remembered something "oh yeah, twi, what time is the nearest train and how long will it take?" Twilight thought for while and answere. "the nearest one should 12 noon. And it takes only three hours, two hours faster than by carriage. Why? Your not going there by air?" i shook my head and said my final goodbye to Twilight before going outside and we started our walk to the train station.

"so how did you get that awesome hawk anyway?" i looked at the watch and saw that there was still fifteen minutes till our ride. I decided to buy some snacks at sugarcube corner before boarding. "well... I adopted it from fluttershy"

"for free?" thomas said as he looked at the majestic bird perched on my shoulder. "yeah." i looked at flashy who was just taking a look around quietly. I must say, i enjoy his silence. Better than those noises and impulsive ones that cause a lot of disturbance... We went into the bakery shop and saw pinkie at the counter applying frosting on the cupcakes in a box. She saw me and greeted me with a smile. I stood infront of the counter and looked at the wide variety of cupcakes displayed. "here for a cupcake?" she asked. I looked for the one i liked and said "i will take three chocolate and four butter cupcakes please." and pinkie immediately took the right amount for the respective cupcakes and placed it on the counter "anything else?" i looked at thomas and nodded my head to say that he can also choose his own "five chocolate chip cookies and i will have some of those cupcakes with strawberry frosting." wow. He sure is hungry... Pinkie, again, took the ordered items, placed them in a bag and placed the bag on the counter. She took one butter cookie and handed it to me "maybe one more for your buddy there. Why are you ordering so much? Are you guys going off somewhere?" she asked in her hyper and high pitched tone. "oh yeah. I forgot about flashy. Thanks. Yeah. We are going back to canterlot." i placed the amount of bits that were flashed on the cashier onto the counter. "okie dokie. Have a nice davis and thomas!" she greeted as thomas and i walked out of the shop.

Now it was 11 50. Ten minutes till the train goes off. We were on the platform and walked to the ticket office and purchased two tickets to canterlot. It was a bit expensive. Each ticket cost 50 bits. All the cupcakes we purchased just now was only 3 bits. We went into one of the train cars and took our seat at the middle where there was seats for at least four ponies and a table was stationed in the middle. I sat next to the window and Thomas sat on the opposite side. We placed our saddlebags under the table and i placed our baked goods on the table. Flashy perched on the top of the cushion seat next to me. I took out his cookie and positioned it right outside his beak "want some?" flashy screeched and took a bite on the cookie. I felt ashamed when he screeched but i realised that there was no one else on this car. Maybe they were at the other car so it will be okay for flashy to make noise... Flashy cawed in delight and started taking quick bites from the cookie on my hand. I broke it into small pieces and gave one piece to him and placed the rest into the paperbag.

I took one piece of my chocolate cupcake out and began eating it. I passed thomas the paperbag containing his cupcakes and cookies and he began digging for a cookie and started munching on it. The attendant shouted "train is departing for canterlot! All aboard who is coming aboard!" and i heard train bell ring and after a few seconds, the train screeched as the wheels started moving. After ten seconds, the train was out of the station at a fast speed. It chugged past the houses and exited the town. Thomas and davis poked their head out of the window as they took a last glimpse of ponyville behind them. Flashy screeched, asking for more food and i took one more piece and passed it to him. I heard the car door open and in came the attendant. "Prince! May i have your tickets please." i nodded my head and passed the stallion thomas's and my tickets to him. He punched a hole that was shaped like a a tick. He passed it back to me "thank you. Your majesty." i really adored his respect and decided to tip him some bits. "here." i pulled my hand out to him and it contained 4 bits "... For your good service" he was surprised and accepted the kind offering and thanked me again before leaving the car.

An hour later, we were traveling upwards to the mountains and thomas was already asleep. I finished my third cupcake and placed the paperbag on the table. Flashy hopped over to my lap and it sat there, leaning its head in my stomach, trying to fall asleep. I stroked its feathers, leaned my head on the window frame and closed my eyes to sleep. I thought of some stuff before i was fast asleep.

After about an hour and a half, i was woken up by Thomas.

"what?" i yawned and thomas pointed out of the window to the beautiful city of Canterlot in the distance. I rubbed my eyes to ward off the sleepiness. "we are almost there." he said as he picked up his saddlebag and placed it on his lap. I was in a daze as i was not fully awake yet. I picked my saddlebag clumsily and placed it on the seat beside me. I then realised something different. I looked at my lap and back to Thomas. "hey, where is flashy?" I looked around the car to see nothing but empty seats and table. Thomas fished for his final cupcake from the paperbag and took a bite from it. "he flew off. He should be right on top" a rush of worry and anger got to me "WHAT? Why did you let him fly off?" i said and poked my head out and looked at the sky. "relax..." thomas looked out and pointed at the flying spot of brown feathers flying beside the train. "...he is just there. It was hard to keep him still. He kept on making noises, demanding to be let out. So i did." i calmed down and heaved a sigh of relief.

Five minutes later, we were in the Canterlot train station we departed and saw a lot of guards stationed there, on both sides of the station, two beside each door and at least four in the middle. All of them saluted to me and Thomas and we stood in the middle of all the guards. Another guard appeared through the doors and walked over to me. He has a different mane than the rest and his armour was different. His mane has two different shades of blue, one seemes to be cyan and the other, dark blue. his mane stayed up straight as he was wearing the roman-like helmet. His armour is purple with gold along the edges and the back. On his chest was a shield-shaped badge with some sort of like the spark that Twilight has on her cutie mark and like most of the other guards, his coat was white. And it seems he is in charge.

He stood in front of me. "welcome back to canterlot, prince Davis and Thomas. Her highness is waiting for you at the castle. She wants me to bring you there." i stood there for a while until i realised he was waiting for an anwer. "oh... Umm... Sure. Lead the way." he turned around and began walking out of the train station. Thomas and i followed and as we exit the station, all the other guards cut their salute together sharply. The guard led us through a park of some sort and through a gate leading to the castle and as we climbed the stairs that leads to one of the many doors into the castle, i heard a scream of a bird and looked up to see flashy making circles as he slowly descended and eventually landed on my right shoulder. The guard noticed this and asked "he is with you?" i nodded my head and the guard continued to lead the way.

He lead us into the castle and we made twist and turns and finally we were infront of the towering doors of the royal chamber. The two royal guards stationed on either side of the doors used their magic to open them. We walked in until we were a few steps away from the stairs leading to the thrones. I saw only celestia in her throne. "Your highness, i brought Prince Davis and Thomas." he kneeled followed by us. "rise." celestia said and Thomas, the guard and i stood up. "leave us please." she said politely to the guard. "yes. Your highness." he kneeled again and left us. Once we were now alone, Celestia broke her seriousness and smiled. This made me feel more welcomed. "welcome back, prince Davis and Thomas.i am glad you chose to come back. It is different without you..." she looked at flashy who was staring at her as well "i see you have a new friend." i smiled at her. "yeah, his name is flashy. Fluttershy was kind enough to let me adopt him."

She nodded her head and smiled "well… no surprise that fluttershy would do that, she is one of the kindest ponies i have ever met. Anyway, the equipments are already in your room. You can go check on them now if you like." i nodded my head "ok, i am tired anyway... So i might have a nap after this. Anyway, where is everyone?" i looked around the empty throne room and so did thomas. "Your parents are in town for lunch and some shopping. Luna and Sam is upstairs in the bedrooms, i am not sure which one, and bryan is in the barracks with the other guards."

"i see… can we go up now or is there anything else you want from us, Princess?" Thomas asked, getting a bit excited to see the equipment. "wait. I want to ask one last thing..." Celestia said with a confused face. "... Why did you choose to order for such items anyway?" i chuckled "its for a costume for nightmare night." celestia leaned back "i see... Well, that is all. If your hungry for lunch, ask the chefs or the servants. They will be more happy to serve you. Other than that, have a good afternoon you two." Thomas and i turned around. "alright, thanks princess!" thomas said as we walked past the giant doors that were opened again.

We went upstairs and walked down the familiar hallway where my bedroom was located at. I resisted the urge to knock on Luna's door as i am afraid that i might disturb her sleep or something. I turned the knob on my door and entered. I saw Luna and Sam on my bed talking among one another. Both of them turned around and Luna suddenly felt angry looking at me. "oh. Davis, Thomas, your back. The equipment is in that box there." Sam pointed at a big cardboard box stored at the corner of my room and thomas ran to it and shuffled through the items contained in it. "oh, ok thanks." i smiled and sat on the bed beside luna and hugged her. She did not seem to hug me back and pushed me away. I felt that something must have happened to her. "whats wrong Luna?" i asked. Luna looked at me with angry eyes. "I know you are lying!"

"what?" i asked, confused. Luna sat up and faced me and poked my chest painfully with her hoof. "i know you were in Ponyville! I saw it myself!" she shouted in anger, making me feel scared. This made thomas stop digging in the container and looked at us. I felt shocked "h-how?" she again shouted in anger, "i saw you and Twilight sparkle on hill this morning! Why did you lie to me, saying you went to another town for some 'royal' duty?" i felt very scared and nervous as Luna shouted at me "Luna, i cant tell you that, i am sorry, and me and twi were just-"

"why cant you tell me? I am your mare friend for pony sake!" this time, i felt a trace of worry in her voice. This made me feel better but still, i felt bad. "because it is about you, Luna! I was doing something for you!" i said, trying to make my partner calm down. "w-what? Y-you were? W-why? What for?" she asked in guilt and regret. I smiled at the her "dont you remember? Your birthday is two days away... I went to ponyville to look for your present. And twilight was just helping me after a spell that went wrong and caused me to be on the hills." i smiled. Suddenly, the world around me began to swirl except luna. My surroundings changed into somewhere familiar. After more spinning, it came to a stop and we were in her room.

She smiled at me and i smiled back, staring into her blue eyes. She then looked sad and she confessed "i am sorry Davis... I-i thought you lied to me to-to spend more time away from me a-and-" i cut her off "dont be silly Luna, i cherish every second with you and longed to be with you whenever i am not." she smiled and we hugged each other. I felt very happy that i managed to calm her down. She let go and asked "so... What is your present for me?" i chuckled and combed her mane "secret... Wait until its your birthday." luna leaned her head against my chest as we lay on her bed. "i dont like to wait..." she whined. I chuckled and kept quiet. After a while, i noticed that luna fell asleep. Feeling drowsy, i wrapped my arms around her and slept with her.

Outside the room, flashy flew on the window frame and watched his owner and his partner sleep. He chirped and turned around to look at its new home and it slept there, perched on the window frame...


	43. Chapter 43  Departure

**An Electrifying Journey**

**Chapter 43 - Departure**

**Hey guys! I am leaving soon, again. This saturday, to be specific. I will be away for my holidays for two weeks and hopefully I can continue writing afterwards. **

**As a bit of a treat for you guys, here is a 4500+ word chapter!**

**It took me a week as I have to check and re check and check the re check for errors. However, there will still be some errors here and there. And my proof reader might have left some notes behind. Anyways,**

**Hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt's point of view.<strong>

Kurt sat on a haystack outside of the barn, consuming his hand-picked apple while staring out onto the vast orchard. A lot has been going through his mind since he arrived in this, pony wonderland and he gets more worried as each day passes. He has a lot of questions to ask. Why is he here? What happened back on Earth? What happened to his squadmates, who fought along side him during the entire invasion? Kurt could not find an answer... at least a logical one. The only person who could possibly know this would be Davis.

He wanted to look for Davis today, since he is taking the day off from the hard work, but, unfortunately, Applejack told him that he was to go to Canterlot... he was not sure where it was, but now he had no other human to turn to... maybe he could ask that unicorn, Twilight, but he felt better discussing this with a fellow human... this leads to another question, Where are all the humans? He met a lot on the day of his arrival but since then, he made no more contact with them except for Thomas and Davis. Now feeling very worried and nervous at the fact that he is the only human left in Ponyville, Kurt decided to travel to this so-called 'Canterlot'.

Kurt jumped off the haystack and walked into the barn to look for Applejack, who was taking this day off as well. The barn was quiet; it's even quieter than not having Applebloom and the 'Cutie Mark Crusaders' over for a sleepover. It makes sense, no one is out in the farm so there is no noise of legs or hoofs hitting tree trunks and Big Mac was out in town to help repair some stuff in the town hall... something about this 'Derpy' causing havoc that destroyed the roof of town hall... again (I have heard around town that she has a kid named 'Dinky', but that was just a rumor).

Kurt turned around a corner towards the kitchen and saw Applejack baking an apple pie, "might be tonight's dinner..." he thought to himself. The daily meals of apple pie, apple fritters, apple juice and perhaps anything made out of apples made Kurt sick... he wants to savour the taste of meat. His army food-rations are better than this. At least it has meat. He wanted to taste something else. All he has been eating was apples and Kurt felt sick eating it all day. No offense to this Apple family, but he was not a fan of apples, nor was he the fan of eating the same food everyday. But they didn't eat meat so he had to cope with it.

Applejack had her back facing him so she did not notice him there. "Applejack, do you have a minute?" Kurt called as he leaned on the wooden door frame and crossed his arms.

She turned around and saw the human standing there. "Oh hey Kurt, what's up?" She turned around and continued mixing the ingredients for the apple pie.

"I was just thinking..." Kurt hesitated, maybe it would devastate her if he left, they might have difficulty harvesting these apples and doing their chores, it might be better if he stayed.

"Thinking about what?" Applejack asked as she placed the mixed ingredients onto a metal tray. She placed the tray into the oven for baking. Kurt was having difficulty choosing so it was hard to come up with a decision.

Applejack switched on the oven and the mixture began to bake. She noticed the pro-longed silence and turned to Kurt, who now looked like he has trouble saying something. "Is there something wrong, Kurt?"

This snapped Kurt from his thoughts and he looked at the orange pony who was smiling at him. "Nevermind..." he turned around and was about to walk off until Applejack reassured "Hey ah can see that you have some'ing to say, spit it out, don't worry. If it's a secret, ah promise ah won't tell no pony!"

"No, it is not a secret. It's just..." he hesitated again but he decided it was best to just tell, "...it's just that I was wondering if you can help get me to Canterlot."

Applejack expressed signs of curiosity and worry, "Why so, sugarcube?" Kurt now felt better to express his feelings to her.

"I have a lot of unanswered questions as to why I am here and also, I feel out of place being the only human here." He said nervously, not wanting to make her sad or angry at the fact that he wants to leave. So he added, "You do not have to help send me off if you still want me here. It is not necessary..."

"Not necessary? Are ya kiddin'? Ah would be more than happy to help ya, 'sides, we Apples could handle ourselves without ya and ah understand how ya feel, being the odd one out and all; so ah can help buy ya a ticket to Canterlot." She turned her attention to the wall clock which was on the arch above Kurt's head. It read 4 in the afternoon. It was pretty late and useless to get a train to Canterlot at this time but, nevertheless, she was willing to help her human friend. It was for his good anyway. He could take a break from his work and spend some time outside the farm, and learn more about Equestria.

"It is 4 in the afternoon right now so, the next Canterlot Express train would leave at ah' think around, 6 in the evening so ya still got two hours to go. So you might want to pack yer belongings for your stay. I'd bet the princesses would be more than happy to provide ya a room to sleep in for the night." Applejack smiled as she left Kurt in the kitchen.

Speaking of the princesses, Kurt has not met any of them yet, in fact, he never heard of them before! He climbed up the stairs to his room and packed his stuff, leaving some clothes as he might be planning on coming back. Once he carried his so called 'saddlebag' he was on his way outside the barn, where he would bid farewell to Applejack. (Ethan was here)

Applejack saw Kurt exiting the barn and she approached him, her hoof occupied by a pouch filled bits he would need to pay for the tickets. She handed the pouch to him and taking the hint from his face, telling her he was confused, she explained, "Here are the bits ya need for the train ticket to Canterlot and a few extra for any emergency, if you want to come back for any reason. Other than that, ah guess it is goodbye." she smiled "Oh! You do know where is the train station don't ya?" she reassured.

"Yeah, I think so, thank you so much for the time here Applejack and thanks for helping me pay for the train ticket, I promise I will find a way to pay you back." he waved at the cowpony as he aprroached the gates.

"No need fer that Kurt! It's the least ah can do to thank yer! Have a wonderful ride to Canterlot!" Applejack waved and wondered why in Equestria did he decide to leave around two hours before his ride but she ignored the thought and watched as the human walked down the dirt path leading to town.

Kurt knew he left early and there was a reason for that. He walked down the dirt path, passing some of the large apple trees. He was not so dumb to just travel to another town that he had no knowledge about. He decided to visit Twilight to ask for some directions and instructions on where he could find Davis.

Five minutes later, he was outside the tree house library, where Twilight lived. He knocked on the wooden door and waited for a response. Soon after, the door opened and revealed a small purple dragon that was now looking up towards him. "Hey there Kurt, do you want to come in?" he asked.

"Yes please. I would like to meet Twilight." Spiked stood aside to make way for Kurt as he entered. He took a look around and saw books stacked neatly on the bookshelves and the purple unicorn was on her couch, reading a book.

She turned to look at who was the visitor and saw Kurt. "Hello Kurt, what brings you here?" She changed into a sitting position instead of laying down, to give space for him to sit. Taking the hint, he placed his saddlebag next to the couch and sat beside Twilight.

"Wow, it seems you are planning to go somewhere." Twilight commented, looking at the large bag.

"Actually, Twilight, I am planning to go somewhere."

She tilted her head slightly, "That explains it, but where are you off to? It seems you are packed for a long journey."

"You can say that. Actually, I am off to Canterlot to meet up with Davis and the rest of the humans but I came here for instructions and directions on where exactly in Canterlot I might be able to find them. To be honest, I am not sure where Canterot even is!"

"Oh, you were actually off to Canterlot? Well, it is easy to find them, just look for the castle and ask the guards to escort you to Davis and you will find him. However, I think it is easier if we notify Princess Celestia about your arrival." she advised.

A castle? Is Davis some sort of King in this land? And why should the Princess be concerned about him looking for Davis? Are they related? Only one way to find out...

"What castle? Is Davis a king or something?" Kurt asked, satisfying his needs on finding an explanation.

"The Canterlot castle is where the princesses rule from, which includes Davis. Why? Were youbnot aware of his position as Prince?"

He shook his head. He felt shock that a stranger to this land was a Prince, unless he was here for a while now. "No, unfortunately I was not aware of that."

"That explains it. Davis was elected prince no too long ago. However, his power is not as much as Princess Celestia's. He is just somewhat like an assistant."

"I see, so how and why are you going to have to notify this, 'Princess'?"

"Well, I could easily send a letter to her and then she will be notified as soon as she had read it. I have to notify her because the guards do not allow just anypony, or anybody, to enter the castle, plus, she could send a chariot to bring you over to make things easier for you." The unicorn smiled. She turned around and called out to Spike, "Spike! Can you help me send a letter to Princess Celestia?"

A little while later, the young assistant appread from the kitchen. "Why?" He questioned and walked to the table to grab a parchment and a quill. He stood there and waited for Twilight to speak.

"I want to notify her that Kurt is planning to make a visit there."

"Ok, sure." He nodded and waited once more for Twilight to tell him what to write to the Princess.

Kurt just watched the two and Twilight cleared her throat and began to recite what she wanted to tell this 'Princess'.

"Dear Princess Celestia,

I would like to notify you that Kurt, the human soldier I told you about in my letters, is planning to make a visit to your castle to join up with the rest of the humans. He would appreciate if you would allow him access to the castle as well as provide him with a place to stay and transport to the Castle as he would not know his way around there if he were to travel by train. I hope you would kindly accept this favour.

Your most faithful student,

Twilight Sparkle."

Kurt was nervous after hearing that she was asking the Princess for a favour. Even though he has not met this Princess, he knew that it would be considered rude to ask for favours. He saw Spike roll the paper and breathe out a green flame and it flew out of the window and took off to the sky. "Whoa... Did you just burn that paper?" Kurt blinked.

"Not exactly, it is the way Spike sends letters to the Princess. Why? Does it work differently in your world?" The purple unicorn wondered.

"Well, in my world, we either send letters through mail or online. People would choose online as it only takes seconds for the receiver to retrieve the message as compared to sending mail, which takes days or weeks to send overseas."

"I see. Normally, ponies would send letters but in my case, if I want to send to the Princess directly, I have to do it through Spike." She looked at Spike who was now climbing down the moving ladder after placing the books back to their respective shelves.

As soon as Kurt laid his eyes on him, he burped loudly and a large flame came out of his mouth and along with it, a letter. This surprised Kurt for a while until he understood that that is just how it goes around here.

Spike rolled up the parchment and scanned for while before clearing his throat and announcing what was written on it.

"My faithful student, Twilight sparkle,

I am more than happy to provide accomodations for Kurt's visit as well as a free transport to the Castle. An air chariot is on its way there now and will help bring Kurt over here. I will alert Davis and the rest of the humans of his arrival right away.

Yours faithfully,

Princess Celestia."

He handed the letter to Twilight and she scanned it one last time to check for anything that Spike left out.

"Okay. So there is a flying chariot on its way here now. I guess it would land outside the library in around 20 minutes tops." She rolled the letter up and placed it on the round table in front of her.

So much for the train ticket to Canterlot...

**In the castle.**

The guard left the room after receiving his orders from Her Majesty, which was to tell Prince Davis about the arrival of the human. He walked through the many passages and up the spiral staircase to the bedrooms. He walked over to the Princes' door, cleared his throat and began knocking on it. "Prince Davis!" He waited for any response but after 5 second, there was no response. He knocked a second time. "Prince Davis!" after ten seconds, he was about to knock again until he heard the door behind him open. He turned to see the Prince poking his head out his mane, or hair or something, was a big mess.

"Yes?" He asked wearily.

"Sorry to disturb you, Prince, but Princess Celetsia wants me to tell you that your friend, Kurt is on his way here." The guard said flatly.

"Kurt? How long will it take for him to be here?" He asked again, scratching his head in drowsiness.

"Around an hour, sir."

The Prince nodded his head and thanked the guard before closing the door. The guard looked around to make sure he is alone before breaking his stance to relax. Seriously, staying attention for hours is painful; especially when you are wearing heavy armour all over your body. He heaved a sigh of relief before making his way down the stairs, back to the throne room, where he would stand attention for another set of hours.

Davis yawned once more and made his way to his partner's bed. "Who was that?" She asked, looking at him. He lay beside her and returned to their hugging position. "It was just a guard. He says that Kurt is on his way here."

She yawned. "Oh? When will he be arriving?"

"An hour." Davis leaned his head on hers and hugged her tightly, trying to return to his slumber.

"Why are you not preparing for his arrival then?" She asked again, preventing Davis from fulfilling his wish.

He was a bit annoyed but did not try to show it. "I need to sleep, Luna, it was a tiring day for me today. Half an hour's sleep won't hurt."

Luna giggled. "Fine, but I blame you if we wake up hours after his arrival."

Davis smiled at her before closing his eyes once more and tried to go back to sleep.

**Back in the library, five minutes later...**

Kurt flipped to the next page of the book he was reading on combat magic. It seems to be different from the combat back in Earth. Military combat, to be specific. Nonetheless, it was interesting to read and it is a good way to pass the time as he waited for the arrival of the chariots. He continued reading more and more until Twilight came up with a question.

"So, Kurt, what type of soldier would you be?"

He turned his attention away from the book and looked to Twilight "What do you mean?"

"Well, like, are you a soldier of a kingdom, a freedom fighter or uhm..." Twilight was having difficulty coming up with more examples.

Thankfully, Kurt understood what she meant and did not need anymore examples. "I am a soldier of my country's army. What we do is protect our country from invasions or terrorism or even war and, if necessary, we help other countries either by helping rescuing victims from natural disasters, give off food rations to the people or helping them fight against a war. But mostly, we do the fighting and the civil defence crew are the once who help in emergency situations."

Twilight nodded her head. "How about you guys? Does Equestria have a military to fight a war?" The soldier asked.

"No. But we have the guards who serve Equestria, protecting it from danger and keeping law and order."

Kurt was shocked, even though he does not know how big Equestria was, he was sure it was big enough that a small organisation could not handle such a large nation nor could they defend themselves from an outbreak of a war.

"Is that all? How strong exactly is the defense here?" he leaned forward, now getting interested at the conversation he was having with her.

"That is not all. We also have the Equestrian Royal Guards and the Equestrian National Army. The Equestian Royal Guards is an elite organisation, which is stronger and more loyal than the normal guards and they are responsible for the protection and safety of the Princesses. They are Canterlot's main defense. In fact, to be precise, 90% of Canterlot's defense depends on the Royal Guards. The purpose of the normal guards is to defend other cities or towns so the Royal Guards could focus mainly on Canterlot. The Equestrian National Army is made up of many different factions. The Equestrian Air Force, The Equestrian Ground Force, The Equestrian Magical Defense and the Equestrian Civil Force.

The Equestrian Air Force consists of a group of pegasi who are specially trained to defend the skies of Equestria. The Equestrian Ground Force is a group of Earth Ponies who are utilized to defend the ground, forests, and mountains. Anything on the ground is for the Ground Force to handle. The Equestrian Magical Defense consists of unicorns that specialise in combat magic that you have just read to defend Equestria against other types of magic. They also assist the Ground Forces in certain situations. Lastly, the Civil Force, basically the same as your world's Civil Force, they are responsible for the protection of the civilians and they are utilized in times of crisis. Understand?" The purple pony finally ended.

Kurt was amazed. Their defense is more complicated and larger than he thought. "How strong is this defense?" He asked, trying to compare them to Earth.

"It is not really strong to defend the whole of Equestria because the National Army started only 50 years ago so it is still small; whereas both the Guards and the Royal Guards started centuries ago. So, all in all, the Royal Guards are the best we have so far."

Kurt underestimated them yet again. "How about your defense technology, do you have fire arms or cannons or tanks?"

"We do not have fire arms at all. In fact, nopony knows how to create any. Only our magic is capable of doing such things. And I am assuming we do not have these 'tanks' as I do not know what they are. Our defenses are mostly on magic. So we do not depend largely on technology. How about yours? I am sure your world is much more technologically advanced, since you are not capable of magic and you talk about these 'tanks'."

Kurt nodded. She was right; humans were not capable of magic and therefore rely on technology to do their dirty work. "I think we are, well, in military terms. We have machinery, fire arms, equipment, devices and various contraptions to help us defend the country. For example, these 'tanks' are one heck of machinery, it is heavily armoured and is capable of shooting these explosive rounds, causing havoc to those who are not well protected. We also have fighter jets, something like your pegasi; they are controlled by our pilots and dominate the air space with their rockets, yet another explosive round, and drop bombs, ANOTHER explosive round, which creates a devastating explosion capable of killing millions in the ground. And our fire arms are made up of bullets, small metals that are shaped like a prism; they could tear through your skin and cause you to bleed to death."

Kurt stopped when he realised that Twilight was feeling uneasy. "Wow that sounds cruel and scary. These machines sound so desructive and strong that I think Equestria woud not stand a chance if we go to war."

Kurt chuckled, he agreed. These ponies are too soft skinned, well, those who have seen so far were, but what if their magic could make all these stuff stop working; like and E.M.P. that could disable their electronics, leaving them vulnerable. That leads to another question, "Do you ponies know how to create an E.M.P.?"

Twilight cocked one of her eyebrow up, "E.M.P.? What is that?"

Kurt shifted a bit, feeling uneasy as he might have to explain the concept of an E.M.P. "E.M.P., also known as an electronic magnetic pulse is an uhm..." He was not very smart with these E.M.P. concepts so he thought of a simple way to explain. "It is a concentrated electro-magnetic wave that could disrupt electronic equipment such as our tanks and airplanes."

Twilight shook her head, "I have not heard of such a thing."

He underestimated them again. But still, they might be capable of doing such things but they just do not know it yet.

They kept quiet for the next 15 minutes or so before they heard a loud thump outside the building. "That must be the chariot; I guess it's time to go." Twilight said before standing up and looking out the window to confirm her assumption. It was already almost 5 when they arrived. Kurt carried his saddlebag and proceeded out of the library followed by Twilight.

Kurt saw a white coloured carriage, streaked with gold lining on the edge and it was not closed. Pulling the air-borne transport were two pegasus guards. Kurt looked at them and judged them from head to toe. They had golden armour on their backs and they wore a golden helmet. They sustained their stance in attention. "They also seem to have quite a lot of discipline." Kurt thought. But Kurt still wondered how they fought.

Twilight went came out and walked to the side of the carriage. Kurt heard them talk softly and after a while, Twilight turned to him and said, "Alright Kurt, hop on in and you will be all set."

Kurt followed her instructions and sat on the carriage. He placed his saddlebag at the space beside him. "Thanks so much Twilight."

"For what?" Twilight asked, backing off a bit to give space for the chariot to take off.

"For this, if it were'nt for you, I would have to take the train and lose my way."

"Well, you are welcome I guess. Have a good flight, Kurt."

"Flight?" Kurt wondered. He was sure Twilight made a mistake of confusing this as an airplane. "What do you mean fli-" Kurt was cut off as the carriage started moving forward, increasing in speed and they were heading straight to one of the houses at full speed!

Kurt panicked and saw the two guards open their wings wide and flapped them. "What the hell? How could they possibly think that they could..." the carriage bumped up as it lifted off the ground and flew into the sky. "...fly?" Kurt thought in his mind as he looked down at the ground below and to the guards. Kurt could not believe what he is seeing. A flying carriage? That defies like... how many physics laws, or gravity laws.

Kurt turned around to see the houses become smaller and smaller and after about five minutes, they were just clustered dots on the ground. Kurt turned back and looked straight. He actually enjoyed this, the feeling of the wind zoom past him and the light feeling he was having right now was wonderful. Is this how it feels like to fly? If it was, Kurt wished that he could have wings, crazy, yes but the feeling was so comforting.

Kurt leaned back and relaxed as the carriage flew into the blue sky.

**Somewhere in the castle...**

Celestia walked up the spiral staircase of one of the towers of the castle. It will be around a minute or two until she has to lower the sun. Once she was at the top, she walked to the balcony where she could get a wonderful view of her beautiful kingdom. She smiled at the sight and looked around the vast horizons. After a few breathtaking seconds, she began her routine. She spread her majestic wings and her magical horn began glowing pink. She concentrated her magic at the sun and began lowering it. After around ten seconds, Celestia fold her wings and her horn began to dim.

The sun slowly descended over the horizon and darkness began to creep out of the shadows. Celestia stood there, admiring the beautiful sunset. Suddenly, she heard a burst of magic from behind. Startled, she quickly turned around to see an old friend.

"Hello again, Celestia." Timus greeted.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger!<strong>

**If you guys are wondering, Timus is not a real mlp fim character she/he is created by one of my faithful readers. **

**If hope he will be happy for this. **

**So until next time!**

**-Yellowdart1**


End file.
